Fire Emblem:Three House (New World Order)
by Omas125
Summary: Black Eagles, Blue Lions, and Golden Deer are the three houses of the Officer's Academy. Each house has eight members but what if instead of eight they had nine. Join the three new members of the Officer's Academy as we follow them throughout their time in the academy. This fic will not follow the story 100%. Current Moon-White Clouds: Garland Moon.
1. Prologue: Guardian Moon

**Prologue: Guardian Moon**

R:

Enbarr, the capital of the Adrestian Empire. I don't really know much about the history of the Empire but it's what I call home. I'm always getting hounded by Captain Veltus to start studying but I always shrug her off. A mercenary doesn't need to know who founded this land to do his job. I just turned 18 yesterday so I can decide what I want to do with my life. I'm currently in a tavern celebrating my post birthday alone. The owner lets me drink for free since he owes me for helping him with some bandits last month. The tavern is quiet since it is quite early in the day to be drinking but I like the peace and quiet. It's a nice change of pace for me. I just sit at the stools alone.

As I finish my second drink, the tavern doors open. The cold air fills the tavern as it's the beginning of winter and two people enter the tavern. They both seem to be wearing uniforms that I don't recognize. A man and a woman. I say that yet they look to be my age. The man is tall and looks rather suspicious. His hair covers one of his green eyes which increases my suspicion that he is not someone I want to mess with. The woman is shorter than him. She has greyish hair and has a red cape hanging from her left shoulder. She looks more approachable than her companion which makes me think that she is the talker of the two. The owner seems to be in the back so I'm the only one in the tavern. I try to act like I'm drinking and minding my own business but I forgot that I already finished my drink. Now I just look like a drunk trying to finish every drop of my drink. I hear their footsteps approaching me and I get slightly nervous. I didn't bring my sword with me since I just came here to drink but now I understand why I should never be so careless. I can tell that they are right behind me so before they could say anything I speak up first.

"What do you want?"

I don't turn around but I soon regret that decision as the suspicious man speaks up.

"You will stand up and face Lady Edelgard when you speak to her."

Wait a minute. Edelgard? Why does it sound familiar? Before I can continue to ponder, the woman, which I assume is Edelgard, speaks up.

"That's enough Hubert. I apologize for his behavior. My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I just wanted to ask you if you know anyone by the name of Richard? I don't believe I ever heard his last name though so I don't know if you know anyone with that name?"

I was glad that I had my back facing these two since my eyes widen after she finished talking. I'm pretty sure she is the daughter of the Emperor of the Empire. Worse than that is that she is looking for me. I begin to feel a cold sweat fall down from my face as I try to calm my nerves. I take a deep breathe and I respond to Edelgard.

"And what exactly do you want with Richard?"

"Don't make me repeat myself you drunk. Stand up and address Lady Edelgard with respect."

I could hear the venom coming from his mouth. I only had 2 drinks so I'm not even close to being drunk but maybe this can be used to my advantage. If they think I'm some drunk then they won't suspect who I am. Edelgard once again reprimands her guard.

"Hubert, I told you I would do the talking. Again I apologize for Hubert. To answer your question, I was hoping to recruit Richard to attend the Officer's Academy in Garreg Mach Monastery."

What?

"From the sound of it, you seem to know Richard so if you can tell me where I can find him it would be much appreciated."

This doesn't make any sense. Why does the Princess of the Empire want to recruit me to the Officer's Academy? How does she even know my name? I decide to stand up from my seat and turn to look at the two of them.

"Sorry but I don't know his exact location. Last I heard he was out on a mission outside of Enbarr so I doubt you'll find him here. Sorry."

I bow to the both of them and I walk out of the tavern. I can't believe I couldn't even enjoy my free drinks for that long. I begin to walk home but my mind is muddled by what just happened. I can only reach one logical answer to why they know me.

Captain Veltus.

I bet she told them that I was perfect for the Officer's Academy. She has always tried to convince me to become a knight but I always declined her offer. I bet she thought she could force me to go if she told the Princess about me. How did she even come in contact with the Princess of the Empire anyways? I don't even know what she must have told her to make her seek me out in person. Hopefully the Princess just drops the search for me and I can continue my life as it is.

I arrive home and the first thing I do is grab my sword. I was stupid to leave this at home. What if that Hubert guy became more aggressive with me? I would have been defenseless against him. Well not truly defenseless but still. I strap my sword on my lower back and position it diagonally with the hilt of the sword pointing upward and to the right. The sword is small compared to most and can be held by either one or two hands. I then hear footsteps outside my door. I quickly grabbed the hilt of my sword and I slowly walked towards the door. There has been a few robberies recently so I consider myself lucky that I was home. I stand close to the wall so when the door opens I would be behind it and not in the robbers field of vision. Hopefully they try to pick the lock to the door since that usually means they'll open the door slowly rather than bust in and smash the door towards me. I can hear whispers outside and I can hear at least three different people outside. I begin to wonder how odd this situation is. I only arrived in my house a couple of seconds ago so either these guys never saw me come in or this is something completely different. I didn't have time to ponder as the my door's handle is turned with ease.

I forgot to lock my door.

The door slowly opens as it reaches me. I grab the handle to prevent the door from actually coming in contact with me. The robbers assume that it hit the wall and let go of the handle. I peek my head out and I see three guys dressed as bandits walk into my home. I say dress since they look a little off to me. Something is definitely up right now. I quietly slip out of my cover and sneak behind one of the bandits. I quickly cover his mouth with my left hand while I hit his adam's apple with my right. I then pull my blade out with my right hand. The other two haven't noticed and I use that to my advantage. Once I release the bandit from my grasp he immediately drops to the floor trying to gasp for air. Once the two other bandits hear him they turn around but I swing the hilt of my sword which comes in contact with one of the bandit's face. He drops to the floor and I quickly charge at the final bandit left standing. He has a dagger in hand but doesn't react in time to the swing of my sword. I also bash my hilt to his face and he drops as well. I quickly charge at the door as I sense another person standing there. I raised my sword so the tip of the blade was at the throat of the fourth man. My eyes lock in with his and my suspicion was one again confirmed. I hear him laugh and he starts to talk.

"My My. How scary. I guess what Captain Veltus said about you was no joke. But I do have to say that lying to not only me but to Lady Edelgard as well is something I can't overlook."

Even though he had his hands up I saw magic circles begin to form. Before I could react I heard Edelgard yelling from a distance.

"Hubert! What did you do?!"

I see Edelgard running towards us as I lower my sword. Hubert also lowers his hands and places one on his side and the other behind him.

"Don't worry Lady Edelgard. I was just disposing of a drunk."

I return my blade back to its sheath and Edelgard finally reaches us. She begins to yell at Hubert.

"Hubert! I specifically said to follow him not to attack him!"

"But Lady Edelgard I never laid a single hand on him."

Edelgard than looks inside my home and sees three bandits on the floor. Two of them were knocked out while one of them is trying to control his breathing. Edelgard shot a deadly glare towards Hubert. I really don't know how Hubert got three guys to dress up as bandits and follow me but it seems like he is someone I don't want to continue to be on his bad side. I decided to cover for him even though he is obviously at fault here.

"Look Edelgard, he is telling the truth. Once I got home I saw those three in my house. I took care of them and then Hubert arrived. I didn't seem him though so I thought he was another bandit. I lunged at him but stopped before anything else happened. He just came to see if I was okay."

That might not be the most believable lie but it was the best I could come up with. Hubert's eyes widen after I finished talking. I bet he didn't think I would try to cover for him. Edelgard is staring at me trying to decide whether to believe me or not. She then looks at Hubert.

"Is this true Hubert?"

"Yes Lady Edelgard. It is."

Edelgard still seemed unconvinced but decided to shake her head at us.

"I can't believe it would be so much trouble just to find you. I want to know why you lied to me Richard."

Now that she believes my terrible story, she begins to question me again. I see no reason to keep lying to her so I decide to speak the truth to her.

"I mean anyone would be scared if a Princess and her scary guardian came looking for them. You could have said that you wanted to marry me and I still would have lied to you. I'm sorry."

I then bow once again to them. I don't look up but I continue to speak.

"I also have to apologize because I reject your offer."

"Please enough bowing."

I straighten my back and I looked Eledgard in the eyes. She has the look of someone with determination, like she has something to prove. I can't lie and say that I find it difficult to keep eye contact with her. I don't know how I look in her eyes but I begin to feel nervous. I just rejected an offer from the Princess of the Empire. Edegard still doesn't break eye contact with me when she speaks.

"I see."

She then looks at Hubert and I follow her lead. Hubert merely nods to Edelgard like he heard her ask a question that I didn't hear. She then closes her eyes as to say that she was pondering over something. She nods to herself and opens her eyes when she begins to speak again.

"You have until The Lone Moon to study for the entrance exam. Don't worry about the expenses. Once you pass the exam, and you will pass, during The Great Tree Moon, you will move into Garreg Mach Monastery."

"Wait Wait Wait. What are you talking about? I just said I reject your offer."

"I know. I heard you and now you will hear me. I have heard that you're not the brightest one so you better study up."

I just stared at her with my mouth open. Is she really forcing me to go? I turn to look at Hubert and he just smiles at me. Such a creepy smile. I turn back to Edelgard and she has a smile on her face as well. I want to try to defend myself but the words fail to leave my throat. She then speaks once again.

"Just from what I heard from Captain Veltus and with whatever happened here I can assume you'll be able to become a knight in no time. I don't place my trust into just anyone. I probably don't have to tell you what will happen if you fail the exam. Good luck."

She then turns around and walks away. Hubert starts to move as well but he stops right in front of me with his back facing me.

"Your very intriguing Richard. I still can't tell if you'll truly be beneficial to Lady Edelgard and her goals but for now we'll keep an eye out for you."

Hubert then speeds his stride until he is behind Edelgard and they leave my eyesight. I just stand in my doorway with a dumbfounded look on my face. I hear the three bandits groan on my floor and I turn around to look at them. What just happened?

**AN:**

I fell in love with Three Houses. This has been the only game I've been playing ever since it came out. This is my first ever story so please tell me where I can improve on. This story will follow the game story to an extent. There will be two other OC in my story to balance the house numbers and they will also be main characters but Richard will be the one with the most focus. My goal is to write a long story that covers the entire game. The next chapter will also be a prologue and the one after that will start to follow the beginning of the game. I hope you enjoy this story and have a wonderful day.-Omas125


	2. Prologue: Great Tree Moon

**Prologue: Great Tree Moon **

R:

Right now I'm walking with Edelgard in a forest close to Garreg Mach Monastery. It's currently the 18th of the Great Tree Moon.

"So tell me Richard, was the exam as hard as you thought it was going to be?"

"No it wasn't. You could have told me that I was ready by the time you received Captain Veltus' first letter back at the beginning of the Lone Moon."

"If I told you that you would have stopped studying."

"Exactly!"

She just laughed at my response. I turn to look at her. She is going to be the Emperor of the Empire someday and here I am next to her. I don't know if I deserve such an honor. I don't know if I can live up to her expectations. When I was studying I was scared to fail her because I thought she would execute me. Now that I passed the exam and I'm walking with her, my reasoning has changed. The first time we met was under very stressful conditions for me so I never really talked to her. Our relationship was built on fear. It might have been one-sided but that's how I felt. Now that I have a clear mind, I can actually talk to her and see who she is. She has great ambitions. She has the drive to chase her goals. She probably has a million things that she has to worry about but she took the time to personally come to me.

She recruited me.

I don't want to fail her.

Not because of what will happen to me.

Because of what might happen to her.

I'll probably be some spoke in the great wheel of Edelgard's plan but if that helps her succeed then I will do it. I have never met someone with such drive. With such passion for change. Being a mercenary has shown me the dark side of people. Especially the people who are in power.

Nobles.

When I started off, I thought it would be impossible for me to reject a job. Money is money. Then I met some of the Dukes of Fódlan and they changed my mindset. They disgusted me.

"_My son was born without a crest. Could you-"_

"Richard?"

I blinked and then I turned my head forward. I realized that I kept staring at Edelgard. She spoke up once again.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare at a lady like that?"

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about the Academy. I'm kinda excited to meet everyone else in the House. I didn't really socialize with people my age when I was younger. Hopefully I can coexist with them."

"I understand how you feel Richard and I think you'll do fine. You seem pretty good talking with me."

I never really thought about it but she does have a point. Maybe I'm just overthinking things. Edelgard continues to speak.

"Since we started talking today, you never really treated me as a noble."

Something else I just noticed. I have always talked to people the same way. Nobles see that as me being disrespectful but it's just that I was never really taught the difference between nobles and commoners. The Academy is going to be filled with nobles. If I say one wrong thing, it could be my head. Edelgard must have taken my silence as fear since she started to talk to me with a worried tone.

"Richard that's not a bad thing. Honestly I'm glad that you don't treat me different. It feels like you see me as a regular human."

"Sorry to worry you but I'm fine. I just never really thought about it until now. I just have to watch my tongue while I'm there."

"Listen to me Richard. I know that my viewpoint on this subject will differ from other nobles but I want you to understand that, in Garreg Mach, it will be different. They accept Nobles and commoners. Technically there is no nobility when we attend Garreg Mach so just be yourself. Everyone is equal there."

I understood what she was trying to say. There should be no problem but expect it. I can't imagine some of the nobles being okay with losing their status while we are studying at Garreg Mach. I guess I'll just have to learn as I go. I turn to Edelgard and I flashed her a smile.

"Your right. I have nothing to worry about."

She laughs at my answer which is what I didn't expect her to do.

"Sorry for laughing but I didn't expect you to smile like that after you passed the exam. Honestly what changed your mind? I remember you rejecting my offer when we first met."

"I guess you changed my mind Edelgard. I became a mercenary to become strong and to make money. I knew that I couldn't keep living as a mercenary but what else was I going to do? I know Captain Veltus must have told you that she wanted me to become a knight but I always rejected the idea. It's because I didn't want to work for a noble for the rest of my life. I know as a mercenary I would receive jobs from nobles but not always. Plus I could reject any job I wanted. I had more freedom as a mercenary so I just stuck with it. Then I met you. After that day I tried to find out everything about you. I heard many things about you but some just stuck with me. Your goals and your drive. I have met many nobles that spew whatever lies the people want to hear but you were different. Seeing you in person showed that you actually believe in your words. You want change. Now I can be wrong so I am taking this year as an opportunity to see if you are true to your words. So don't fail Edelgard."

She looked at me with wide eyes. My face turned slightly red after telling her my reasons. She just remains silent for a second before she opens her mouth.

"Well Richard, I hope I don't disappoint you. Hopefully this year we can work together."

She offers her hand to me and I quickly shake it.

"I hope so too."

We end the hand shake and we return our eyes forward. We walked in silence for a while until Edelgard breaks the silence.

"We are going to arrive soon. You're the last one to arrive from the Black Eagles House so everyone should already be waiting for us. Would you like me to tell you who everyone else in the house is?"

They are all waiting for me. The people who I will spend the year with. I get excited again.

"No it's alright. I mean I would rather them introduce themselves first."

She just smiled at my response and we continued our walk in silence. We soon arrived to Garreg Mach and I was blown away. The place was huge. I can't believe this is going to be my home for the year. Now that I have seen the Academy, I can't waste this opportunity. I won't fail Edelgard. Oh and I guess Captain Veltus too. As we enter Garreg Mach, Edelgard begins the tour.

"This school is centered around training the future generation of Fódlan. Here in the Officer's Academy they teach us the art of warfare. Beside our studies we also have to participate in missions to gain real experience in the field. We are accompanied by the Knight of Seiros for our safety but I also think there is another reason behind it."

There she goes again. She definitely doesn't like the Church of Seiros.

"Anyways, we will also have to participate in various competitions throughout the year. The first one will be at the end of the Great Tree Moon."

I just nod to her explanations. She showed me the dining halls, a fishing pond, the green house, the stables, the courtyards, the reception hall, the knights' hall, and the bridge to the church.

"I would've liked to have showed you the church but it seems like we are running out of time."

I look up and I see the sun slowly setting. I also think she is slightly glad that she doesn't have to enter the church with me. She then offers me two choices.

"Now where would you like to go now: the classroom so that you can introduce yourself to the rest of the Black Eagles or visit your room?"

I felt like this was a test. I can't fail my first one.

"To the classroom."

She nodded to my response and led me to the Black Eagle classroom. Once I walked in I see seven other students in the room. Four guys and three girls. Edelgard started to command the classroom.

"Everyone listen up. This is the latest student to join the Black Eagle House."

She then nodded to me. I let out a sigh before I started my intro.

"Hello. My name is Richard Veltus. I am 18 years old. Nice to meet everyone."

Short and simple. Immediately after I finished talking Edelgard spoke.

"Now everyone introduce yourselves."

The first one to speak was a guy with orange hair.

"I am Ferdinand von Aegier, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire's foremost house. A pleasure to meet you."

I was thankful that his intro was short. It will be easier to remember. From just how he talks I can tell that he is a proper noble with a fancy upbringing. I can't judge much else from him so I'll just have to wait for more info. The next one to speak is a short light blue hair kid.

"Hey, I'm Caspar von Bergliez. I'm the second son of house Bergiez. Nice to meet you."

A little too loud for my liking but he seems to be driven like Edelgard. He kinda reminds me of a little kid. Next one to speak is the second tallest person here not including myself. He has green hair that is is placed in a ponytail but only the lower part of his hair. He looks very tired compared to everyone else so maybe he trains harder than anyone else here.

"Linhardt."

I waited for him to continue but he doesn't. Caspar yells at him while Linhardt just shrugs him off. Edelgard shoots a glare at Linhardt but he just pretends not to see her. Maybe I'm wrong with my guess on him. The next one to speak is a girl who looks like she is from Brigid. I've been to Brigid for some unsavory jobs so maybe I shouldn't bring that up.

"Hello. I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with...no, I am pleased to have met you."

I'm surprised she can speak as good as she is. Every person I have met from Brigid couldn't even speak a single sentence to me let alone be able to correct themselves mid sentence. I am curious on why she is here in Fódlan and specifically in the Officers Academy. I save that question for another time as the next person speaks.

"My name is Dorothea. Before joining the academy, I was a member of an opera company in the Empire."

Ironically I don't need to listen to her intro. She definitely has grown up since I last saw her but I guess she doesn't remember me anymore. I thought that would happen. Once she joined the Mittlefrank Opera Company, I imagined that she would not need me anymore. The next one to introduce themselves seems to be hiding behind a table with a book over her head. Shy. Edelgard started to speak to her.

"Come on Bernadetta. You can't fool anyone here. We can all see you. Just introduce yourself now so you can get it over with."

My guess is that this is not the first time this has happened. She begins to shake from where she is crouching and I feel slightly bad for her. I walked closer to her and I stand next to the table she is trying to use for cover. I slightly bend over to look her in the eyes.

"Look you don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

Her face explodes from embarrassment and she stands up.

"SorryIcan'ttakethisanymoreI'mgoingtomyroom."

In the blink of an eye she is already gone. Well she is fast I'll give her that. I straighten my back and I look at Edelgard. She has her eyes closed with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I would like to apologize for her. It was honestly a surprise that she even came here."

"It was hard to get Bernie out of her room but with a little persuasion I got the job done. By the way, remind me to get a cake from the kitchen later."

Edelgard continues to shake her head at what Dorothea just said.

"I can't believe that girl sometimes. Just in case you didn't catch her name, it's Bernadetta von Varley."

I nod my head to her. I look at the last student to introduce themselves. I decide to tease him first.

"Cmon Hubert. It's time for your intro."

I can see him visibly annoyed by me. I just smile at him and I turn to Edelgard. She still seems upset from earlier so she doesn't pay attention to us. I just assume that Hubert isn't going to introduce himself so I began to think about my class.

It slowly dawned on me that most of the people in this class are nobles. I know for a fact that Dorothea is a commoner like me but Petra is still a mystery to me. Linhardt never said his last name so he is a coin toss for me. I begin to feel a little unnerved by this fact but I have to get used to it. This is my home now. Edelgard finally calmed down and looked right at me.

"Now Richard follow me as I take you to your room."

Right before I could move Dorothea speaks up.

"Actually Edie, can I show him to his room? I want a chance to get to know him a little more."

Edelgard gives Dorothea a look of confusion and then looks at me. I just shrug at her.

"If that's what you want then by all means Dorothea go ahead."

Dorothea giggles at Edelgard and looks at me.

"Well follow me Richard."

She used a more seductive voice when she just spoke to me. I make sure she is ahead of me before I roll my eyes at her and I begin to follow her. She leads me outside of the classroom and down a stone path. I choose to keep my mouth closed while she leads me to my room. I thought she would try to 'get to know me better' but she remains silent. We quickly arrive to a two floor building with multiple rooms on both floors. I guess one of these rooms are mine. She walks to the second room at the edge of the building. I look further down at it looks like there are a bunch of rooms further down. The room left to mine, which is the last room of the first floor, is empty. Is there supposed to be another new student or is that just an extra room? Dorothea just remains silent and she is blocking me from entering my room. I get slightly annoyed by this and I try to get her to move.

"Excuse me Dorothea but can I get in my room?"

She doesn't do anything. I begin to worry about her but she finally speaks.

"I guess you don't remember me anymore huh Ric?"

She doesn't turn around to face me. I wished she did since she could see my face now. I decide to make her. I grab her shoulders and I turn her around. She gasps at my action but doesn't attempt to stop me. Her face is red but she avoids looking me in the eyes. I whisper to her.

"Dorie."

I sound utterly stupid saying that but I know that will make her look at me. Her eyes widen and she finally looks at me. She can see the red hue that is covering my face. She covers her mouth and I hear her whisper something. I couldn't make out what she said but she quickly embraces me.

"I've missed you so much Ric."

I can hear her start to lightly sob.

"It's okay Dorothea I'm here."

I release my grip on her which confuses her but I then open the door to my room. I gestured to her to go in and she quickly follows my orders. I walk in and I close the door behind me. I look around the room and it's smaller than I thought it would be. It looks nicer than my old room. I didn't take too long to admire my room since I have to attend to the girl currently in it. She talks first.

"I thought you forgot all about me since you didn't say anything when you introduced yourself to everyone."

"Well my mind was racing when I came in. I really didn't notice you until you started to talk. Plus I can say the same thing to you."

"I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone if you didn't remember me."

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do. Plus why is your last name different? When I heard you say it I began to doubt if it was really you."

"Edelgard said it would be less suspicious for me to have a more recognizable name. A captain I know volunteered to be my adopted mother so while I attend Garreg Mach, I'm Richard Veltus."

She gave me a look of confusion but she shook her head.

"Whatever. Forget about that. Now tell me why did you run away from me? Why have you avoided me for all these years?"

I stopped looking at her eyes. I felt embarrassed about my actions from the past. I thought I would never see her again so I decided to just forget about it. Sadly I never could.

"I...Once you joined the Mittlefrank Opera Company I went to your first show. I saw you up on stage and I was mesmerized by you. I also realized that you belong up there on stage not with me. Not with the commoners. You rose up on your own accord and I didn't want you to be held down by me. I thought it would be better for you if I just left. It seems like I wa-"

The sharp pain on my cheek made me stop talking. Dorothea lowered her hand and I saw her hands tremble.

"Are you kidding me? What do you know what was better for me? Do you know how lonely I was without you? Sure I became friends with some of the singers but they were never as close to me as you were. I would never think that you would drag me down. In fact I would have prospered more if you were by my side. I nee…"

She didn't finish her sentence but I knew what she wanted to say. She stopped looking at me again. I felt terrible. Maybe I was just being selfish back then. Maybe I was a coward. I was a lot of things back then but now I'm different. I have changed.

"Dorothea. Please look at me."

She didn't move for a second but she finally moved her eyes toward me.

"I don't think a sorry will make you forgive me but I want you to listen to me. I know you were lonely without me but you succeeded as an opera singer, right? I mean not only did you join the Mittlefrank Opera Company but you actually stayed there for years. You didn't really need me. I don't mean that I'm useless to you but that you are talented enough to accomplish what you wanted to do. I didn't get you into Mittlefrank. You did. I'm proud of the Dorothea that is standing in front of me. I don't think you would have become so strong with me by your side. I wouldn't change the past if I could. Sure I was sad without you but I became stronger and somehow that got me into the Officer's Academy. You also got into the Officer's Academy without me. You are strong with or without me. I understand if you can't forgive me but I will always be happy with how you turned out."

She didn't utter another word after my little speech to her. She just hugged me again and cried into my uniform.

After a while Edelgard came by my room to check up on me since neither Dorothea and I ever came back. Luckily by the time she arrived Dorothea had already composed herself. She just walked away while taking Edelgard with her. I left my door open and I laid on my bed. I don't know if we can ever return to how we were when we were younger but I was glad that I finally got that off my chest. It really was nice to see her again. My eyes began to fight to stay open. I was drained emotionally after just happened plus I did a whole tour of the academy. I gave in to my fight with my eyes and I fell asleep.

I quickly got up as I realized that I left my door open. But then I saw that my door was already closed. I also saw a note on my door. I quickly read it. Edelgard wrote it. It says that she let me sleep since I had a long day but to remember that I have to wake up early for training tomorrow. I put the note on my desk and I opened my door. The quiet and dark night greeted me as I walked out of my room. I know that I won't be able to sleep again after waking up so quickly so I decided to do what I always do when I can't sleep.

Walk.

I start to sneak around since there are guards around the area. I know I won't get in massive trouble if I just walk outside my room but I have a specific target in my head. I quietly walk around the guards and I cross the bridge that connected the church to the Academy. I'm not much of a religious man but I know that a church is the quietest place here. I doubt there will be guards and I can freely walk around in peace. I also want to see how the church looks on the inside. Luckily the doors seems to be already open as I sneak in. To my surprise, I'm not alone. The church is currently being used by one person. She is standing close to the giant window on the other side of the door. She has her head down which makes me assume she is praying. She has blue hair and it's in a weird braid. She fits in perfectly with the scenariy. It feels like a crime to interrupt her. I completely forgot the reason of me coming here as I try to quietly leave but the door makes a loud noise which can easily be heard throughout the church. I turn to see if the girl is looking at me. She is looking right at me and I start to feel guilty. Before any words could be exchanged a loud knight starts to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Who is in there?"

I quickly move away from the door. I move closer to the girl and I motioned to her to follow me. Either she is ignoring me or she is frozen in place. Whatever the reason I don't want her to get in trouble because of me. I walked over to her and I grabbed her wrist. She looks at me with a scared look on her face but I don't have time to worry about it. I dragged her towards a small room with four statues. The room is dark which should prevent the guards to be able to see us. I let go of the girl's wrist and I then put my finger over my mouth. Luckily she understands and just meekly nods her head. I crouch down to avoid the guards view and the girl does the same. One lone guard walks around the church looking for anyone who could be here this late at night. The guard quickly gives up probably cause he wants to just go to sleep already. He leaves the church and now we are in the clear. I let out a sigh and I stand up.

"Jeez that was nerve racking."

I offer my hand to the girl but she doesn't take it. She just stares at it. I raise an eyebrow to her as to ask her why she won't take it. She gets up on her own accord and dusts off her uniform. I retreat my hand back to my side and I try to talk to her.

"So why were you here so late anyways?"

Silence. She doesn't respond to me. I can assume she is a student since she has a uniform but I don't know which house she is from. She just tries to avoid eye contact with me and she just stands there quietly. I realize that she is kinda like Bernadetta but not as eccentric. I decided to avoid asking anymore questions.

"I get it. You don't have to say anything. I'm going to leave so you don't have to feel so scared."

I turn around and I begin to walk away.

"By the way, my name is Richard Veltus and I'm from the Black Eagle House."

I don't know why I told her that but I don't regret it. I start to walk again. Halfway through the church I barely heard a weak voice behind me.

"...Marianne..."

I turned around towards the voice but she already left through the side door. I just stood in the church alone for a bit. I wanted to wait for my stupid smile to leave my face before I return to my room.

**AN:**

Hello it's me again. I know that the ending is pretty OOC. I will try from this point onward to try to be faithful to the characters. This ends the prologue and know we will enter familiar territory. Don't worry, the next chapter will include the two other OCs so get pumped. I don't know how long each chapter will be or how frequent I will write them. The length of it (hehe) is random for me. If you guys want the chapters to be a certain length then tell me otherwise it will be maybe this length on average. The frequencies of the chapters is different because it's not all on me. I have someone read through it and it can take a couple of days to get back. I will try to write as much as I can while not burning myself out. So maybe weekly? On a separate note, I obliviously have to make the dormitory bigger to fit the three new students. Just to clarify, Richard's room is in between Dedue and Byleth. But will that be Byleth's room? I was going to write more but seeing the **AN**, it seems long so I'll end it here. Thank you for reading this story and the **AN**. Be well and stay safe.-Omas125


	3. White Clouds: Three Houses

**Please read the first part to the AN.**

**Part 1-White Clouds: Great Tree Moon-Three Houses**

Rs:

_Knock Knock_

…

"Rosaline?

…

_Knock Knock_

"Rosaline, are you here?"

I'm trying to sleep Mercedes!

_Knock Knock_

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!"

I finally get out of my bed and I walked to my door. I opened it and there stands Mercedes. She has her usual smile when I make eye contact with her.

"Morning Rosaline. I was worried for a second that you weren't in your room."

"Well I'm here so what do you want?"

That sentence came out more aggressive than intended but luckily Mercedes doesn't take it as me being mean.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join Ingrid, Annie, and me for some tea?"

Today is our first day off since we started classes and I was hoping for some alone time. I want to say no but Dimitri would probably get mad at me.

"Yeah sure. When?"

She giggles at my question.

"Right now."

I don't say anything but my body language is screaming annoyed. Mercedes speaks up again.

"I'll be waiting downstairs."

She walks away from my door and walks down the stairs. I close my door and I start to get ready. Our first week has been filled with so many introductions and explanations that I feel like my head is going to explode. A new teacher only just arrived at the beginning of the school week. I think his name is Byleth. Dimitri told us that he saved his life and is the son of Jeralt. I still don't understand how that makes him a qualified teacher but Dimitri likes him. He joined the Black Eagle House while we got Hanneman as our teacher. I actually prefer him than the other two. Manuela doesn't seem like the studious type and I rather not have an inexperienced teacher instructing us for the year. The only thing that upsets me about Hanneman is his obsession on crests.

I put my hair in my usual braided bun and I do a quick check on my uniform. Looks fine. I walk out of my room and I headed downstairs. Mercedes is waiting for me at the end of the stairs and she waves at me.

"That was quick. You ready to go?"

"Yeah lead the way."

I'm getting slightly nervous for this. I only just met Mercedes and Annette a week ago. I don't know how to act with them or what I should talk about. The only saving grace is that Ingrid will be there with me. Honestly I was lucky that most of my house is filled with people that I know already. Mercedes seems like a kind person and she is best friends with Annette. I can't imagine Mercedes' best friend not being nice like her. Then again, if I look at my friendships with Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dimitri, I don't have room to talk. Mercedes interrupts my train of thought.

"Did you hear that a student came in at the first day of school. I wonder what made him join in so late?"

I did hear about him. A commoner who joined the Golden Deer. I haven't seen him around but then again I don't really try to talk to other houses. Although recently I have felt like someone had been watching me throughout the week.

"Maybe he couldn't find a quick way to arrive here so he walked."

"Hehehe."

"Did I say something funny Mercedes?"

"No sorry. It's just that you have never really talked to me before so this is our first conversation together."

My face reddens at her comment.

"I mean this isn't really a conversation if you just laugh at my answers. Plus we literally only said one sentence to each other so I don't think it counts as a conversation."

I try to sound upset but sadly it comes out sounding more like I'm angry.

"Your right Rosaline. Sorry."

Even though she just apologized she giggles one more time. We arrive to the courtyard where most students sit down and drink tea. I see Ingrid and Annette already sitting down. Annette quickly spots Mercedes and waves at us.

"Mercie! Over here!"

Mercedes waves back at her and she turns to look at me.

"Come on Rosaline."

She grabs my hand and takes me to their table. I try to hide my face with my hands but sadly that causes more eyes to be on us. We sit down and Annette flashes a smile at me. Surprisingly so does Ingrid. Maybe she is just happy there is some else she knows here.

"Did you have to wait long Annie?"

"No not really. Ingrid just got here and I only waited for like a minute. Or was it two?"

"I don't think that really matters Annette. I just came back from training with Felix so sorry if I'm a little sweaty."

"No it's fine Ingrid. That just shows how much effort you put in your training."

Mercedes is really good at just casually complimenting people. Annette quickly stands from her seat and she has a look of shock on her face.

"I forgot the tea!"

"Oh Annie. How could you forget the tea. It's fine. I'll go get the tea."

"No Mercie, I can't let you do that. I'm the one who forgot it. I was tasked to get the tea so I'll go."

"How about this, we both get the tea. Since we need the kettle and pot plus all of the cups, I think it's a two women job."

"I guess you're right Merice. Lets go. What kind of tea do you guys want?"

I was a bit startled when she asked us that question. It was like they were in their own little world and we were just watching them. Ingrid was the first to answer.

"Chamomile. If they don't have that then mint leaves is also fine."

Annette nodded her head to Ingrid's answer and she redirected her focus onto me.

"Umm. I guess whatever you recommend to me is fine."

I don't really drink tea and when I do it was my mother who picked the tea for me.

"Okay got it. We'll be right back."

Annette and Mercedes walk away leaving Ingrid and me alone.

"I'm surprised that your here Rosaline. I can't imagine you sitting down drinking tea with us."

"You know I can say the same thing about you."

"Well it's a little unhealthy if I'm constantly training."

"Or is it because you thought we would get to eat some food with our tea?"

Her races reddens which answer my question.

"The only reason I came was because Mercedes kept knocking on my door. Plus I should get to know some of the other people in the house. We are going to be here for a year so I should at least be friends with them."

After calming down she nods to my answer.

"That's true. I guess we are kinda lucky that most of our house is our childhood friends. That means that we should be able to work together fairly well tomorrow. That's if Dimitri had picked us though."

The House Rivalry Battle. Each house will send four students with their respective house leader and their teacher into battle. Dimitri already chose Dedue, Ashe, Sylvain, and Mercedes. He said that he wanted to battle with Ashe and Mercedes since they never have fought together. And Dedue and Sylvain are pretty obvious. The only person mad was Felix which was to be expected.

"Well Dimitri logic makes sense since it is just a more relaxed version of the Eagle and Lion battle we'll do later on in the year."

"I guess you have a point but don't you think he wants to win this first battle to show that we are the better house."

"He stills wants to win but I bet this just kills two birds with one stone for him. Win the first mock battle and bond with his new classmates."

I might be giving Dimitri too much faith if I think he can win a battle with people he has only met with Dedue and Sylvain. Then again I imagine the other houses don't have that many students who know each other so maybe everyone is in the same boat.

"I think I see Annette and Mercedes."

She points to two people holding a tea set and four cups. I squint my eyes and I see that they are not our classmates. One of them has a stupid looking hair cut while the other one has glasses. The one with the stupid hair cut towers over the kid with glasses. They walk to their table. Before I could catch a glimpse at what weirdos would want to sit with that tall guy, I feel Ingrid tapped my shoulder.

"They were behind those two."

I turn back to the where she originally pointed to and I see Annette and Mercedes. They arrive to our table and put all of their stuff on it.

"Okay so we brought Chamomile for Ingrid and I brought Almond blend for Rosaline. Since you said whatever I recommend, I chose one of my favorites. I hope you like it."

She gives me a big smile and I nod to her.

"T-Thanks."

Mercedes giggles at my stutter and the rest of the girls join in. This is why I don't socialise with people.

* * *

L:

I'm currently sitting with Claude while we are waiting for Ignatz and Lorenz to arrive with the tea set. Claude just arrive at the table even though we were supposed to meet up five minutes ago.

"Sorry. I was busy with some things that Manuela wanted me to do. You know how teachers are."

"Claude either you did some 'things' with Manuela or you just woke up."

"What are you talking about? Why would you ever think of that possibility. Being the house leader has a lot of responsibilities that I have to carry with me everyday. That includes being on call whenever a teacher is in need. And you know how Manuela is. She was pretty hungover today. She-"

"Enough Claude. Your cape is on the wrong shoulder and you don't have your earring on."

Claude quickly feels for his earring and his cape and realizes that I was right.

"Whoops. I guess you got me there. I was doing some 'stuff' with Manuela. You know how she is."

"Claude."

"Alright, I admit it. I just woke up. Are you happy now? I wasn't lying about the house leaders having a lot of responsibilities though. I was up last night helping Manuela. I-"

He stops talking after I give an angry glare. He just sighs and shakes his head.

"I guess nothing goes past you Leo."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry but it's easier to say than Leonardo. Don't you think?"

Before I could answer Claude perks up and points towards our left.

"The tea is here."

I turn to see Lorenz and Ignatz walking towards us. I tilt my head slightly and I see two other girls behind them with a tea set as well. I think they are from the Blue Lions. I follow them with my eyes and before I could see who they were sitting with Lorenz places the tea set on the table.

"Sorry for the wait. Ignatz could not decide what tea he wanted."

"Yeah sorry guys. There were so many options I had no idea what to pick."

"I, on the other hand already knew what I wanted from the minute I invited you two. However…"

Lorenz glares at Claude.

"I didn't know Claude was coming as well. This does explain why Ignatz grabbed four cups instead of three."

His voice had an annoyed tone to it. Are they not friends? Claude said that he already confirmed it with Lorenz that he could come. I give Claude a confused look while he laughs at us.

"Come on guys don't look at me like that. We have to look like a cohesive house. Especially in front of the other houses."

He points to another table. We all look at the table and I realize that it's the one with the two Blue Lion girls. They also have a table of four and they seem to be laughing except a red haired girl. She looks embarrassed but she still has a smile on her face. I turn back at Claude.

"See. They are laughing and having a good time even though they only just met this week. I bet if they looked at us they would think we are complete strangers. We have to look good so come on Lorenz just chill out. We can enjoy a nice conversation with tea just like everyone else. I think it would be really unnoble of you if you just kicked me out."

Claude really does have a way with words. I was quickly fascinated by him when I originally met him. Even though I can't tell when he is lying to me, he still knew how to make me feel at home here at Garreg Mach. I arrived the day class started since I was ambushed by some bandits on the way to Garreg Mach. I would have taken longer but somehow Claude found me and helped me out with the bandits. I was grateful for that and during the walk to Garreg Mach, he explained everything that I needed to know about the Officer's Academy. Apparently he got in trouble for leaving during class without telling anyone but he never told me that. I only heard about it from the other students. Ever since then I've been hanging out with him whenever we both had free time. I imagine he is only doing it so I can feel less nervous around here but I'm still grateful nonetheless.

"I agree with Claude. We should just enjoy tea with everyone here Lorenz. Like you said when you invited me here. I should get to know my classmates better."

Lorenz clicked his tongue to Claude but he nodded to my explanation. I guess they are not on friendly terms.

"I guess you are right Leonardo. Just for today I will sit with you Claude. It is the noble thing to do."

He sits down with us while Ignatz already served us our tea.

"Sorry Lorenz. Claude told me not to say anything to you so I just kept my mouth shut. Leicester Cortania for Claude and Sweet-Apple blend for Leonardo."

I thank him before I take a sip. I'm not one for sweets but today seems special for me. I see that everyone sips their tea as well. This peaceful scene does look nice. Claude is the first to speak.

"That hit the spot. Anyways we better hurry up or we will miss the meeting."

Everyone gives Claude a confused look. Ignatz asked the question we all were thinking.

"What are you talking about Claude?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys. We are having a meeting to discuss our plans for tomorrow's mock battle. It starts in two minutes so we better hurry."

Claude then chugs his tea and places it back on the table.

"C'mon guys drink up. We don't want to be late."

I see Lorenz shake in anger while Ignaz is trying to drink his tea as fast as he can but choking on it instead. Damn it Claude.

After a lot of shouting from Lorenz and stares from everyone else, we walked to our classroom. Lorenz is still fuming over our cancelled tea time while Ignatz is trying to calm him down. Once we arrive in class, to my surprise, everyone else is waiting for us. Hilda is holding Marianne which makes me think that she dragged Marianne here. Raphael is eating some meat while standing up. Lysithea was talking to Leonie about who knows what. Once Claude entered the room he started to speak.

"Okay everyone listen up."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Claude. We all circle around him while he stood next to the chalkboard. He has the map drawn and has each house's starting position even though we were never told where the Black Eagles or Blue Lions would start. I wonder how he figured that out.

"So this is the map that we have to work with. I heard the Blue Lions are going to use Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, Sylvain, and Ashe. Oh and obviously Hanneman will be there as well. I don't know for sure what team the Black Eagles will use so I can only guess. Edelgard and Teach will be there. Hubert will obviously be there as well. That leaves three spots open. So…"

He turned around and started to write next to the map drawing. He made three lists. Magic, bow, and other. He wrote some names under each list and then turns back around to us.

"Linhardt and Dorothea are the magic users. Bernadetta uses a bow but Petra can use both a bow or a sword so she is hard to label. Caspar uses gauntlets, Ferdinand uses a spear, and Richard uses a sword. Since Hubert is already there I bet Edelgard will want a healer which is Dorothea so she'll be on the team. They will want a bow user so maybe… Bernadetta since she is the better archer against Petra. Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Teach will be on the team, so who is going to be the last member? I don't think they'll put in Ferdinand since they probably want another heavy hitter. So it's either Caspar or Richard. Hmm."

Claude put his hand on his chin while thinking. I didn't have a clue on how Claude reached these conclusions so I don't even think about it. I look around and the only people thinking about this is Lorenz and Ignatz. However Marianne looks like she wants to say something. Hilda also notices this and she speaks up.

"Marianne, what is it? Do you have something to say?"

Everyone looks at Marianne and that makes her even more uncomfortable than before. She fidgets while standing and avoids eye contact with everyone.

"...umm…"

It looks like she just wants to run away from the attention. Claude tries to encourage her to speak.

"C'mon Marianne, you can tell us anything. I don't know about Lorenz, but I promise I won't make fun of you."

Lorenz was about to retort but Ignatz tries to calm him down. Since everyone else has their attention towards Lorenz and Claude, Marianne slowly starts to speak.

"...Ummm...I think...it's going to...be Richard."

Everyone returns their attention back to Marianne. She once again starts to fidget and it seems like she regrets speaking. Claude is shocked by what Marianne said.

"Why do you think that Marianne?"

Marianne still avoided eye contact but she spoke up again.

"He...told me."

Hilda was the first one to respond to her.

"Wait what?! You actually spoke to him?!"

"Umm...yes."

Everyone was surprised by what she just said. I've only just met her but I find it surprising that she spoke to someone outside of our house. Claude's eyes widen and he turns around to look at the board. He wrote each team on the board and he turns back to us.

"Okay so thanks to the lovely Marianne we know our opponent teams. Well one of them is more of an assumption but still. Now all we have to do is decide our teams. I will obviously be part of the team, as will Manuela. Marianne you will be on our team since you are our only healer so your in."

"...but."

"No butts Marianne. Your on the team and that's final."

Marianne looks like she just wants to crawl into a hole. Claude continues his plan.

"Lysithea, you be on the team since you are the best magic user here. Plus maybe they won't attack you since they might think you're a kid."

"Claude! Stop treating me as a child!"

Claude just laughs at her and he continues his plan.

"Okay so now I will include Raphael since he is our strongest guy here. You can counter Dedue."

"That's fine by me Claude. As long as you buy me food afterwards."

"Of course Raphael. I'll pay for everyone's meal if we win this."

Everyone cheers for this except for Lorenz who is still upset with him.

"Okay now the final member is the last thing to decide. I'm pretty sure Hilda doesn't want to join the team."

"Of course not Claude. I'm too frail to be on the battlefield."

Claude just rolls his eyes at her and continues on.

"So Hilda is out. Ignatz is out since I want another close range fighter so sorry Ignatz."

"It's fine Claude. I just want our house to win so you decide what is best."

"Thank you Ignatz. Anyways, so it's between Leonie and Leonardo."

"Umm excuse me Claude but you forgot about me."

"Did I Lorenz? Whoops. As I was saying, it's between Leonie and Leonardo."

"I will not accept this Claude! You have poked fun of me far too many times today!"

Lorenz starts to walk towards Claude but I quickly stopped him. Everyone else also went to stop Lorenz but Claude raised his hand.

"Okay everyone calm down. Let's just take a second to chill out."

He stopped talking for a few seconds and then continued on.

"Alright since Lorenz really wants to be on the team, I'll ask the both of you if you have any objections."

He points at Leonie and me. Leonie speaks up before I could even think of an answer.

"Yeah I want to be on the team. What if Captain Jeralt is watching the battle? I want to be able to impress him."

Claude nods his head and then looks at me.

"Well if they want to participate so badly it's fine if I'm not on the team."

"Oh c'mon Leo. Don't say that. I was going to originally pick you for the team before Lorenz interrupted me."

"Ohh."

That's all I could say since I didn't know how to respond to that. Lorenz was going to say something but Claude beat him to it.

"Okay, how about this. Hilda come over here."

Hilda points at herself in confusion and Claude nods at her. She walks over to him and he whispers something to her. She just nods her head.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 13."

"Claude don't be ridiculous. It's not very noble of you to decide just purely on-"

"7!"

Leonie shouted her number and Lorenz jumped at her voice. Claude merely nodded and then looked at Lorenz.

"13!"

Claude then looks at me. I try to think of a number but then I noticed Claude pointing downwards with his eyes. I see that he is holding up, or I should say holding down, some of his fingers. I give him a serious look and he just smiles at me.

"3."

* * *

Rs:

Since I wasn't chosen to be on the team, the rest of us got to watch on the sidelines. The Black Eagles won the mock battle. To my and everyone else's surprise, Byleth, their new teacher, seemed like a tactical genius out there. It's like he knew what everyone else was going to do before they did themselves. He took down us first which made me upset. Then the Golden Deer were last. It's not like he only targeted us but we were the first house to lose all of our members. The three house leaders are talking to the new teacher while Dedue, Mercedes, Sylvain and Ashe walk towards us. Ashe is the first one to talk.

"Sorry guys. We didn't think the new professor would be so good."

"Yeah he really knew what he was doing. Plus his class was really good too."

Dedue just nods to their comments. Felix speaks up.

"I told the boar that he should have put me on the team if he wanted to win. Plus I really wanted to go up against the new teacher. He seemed like he would pose a challenge to me. That Richard guy also looked acceptable."

"Wow, praise from Felix is pretty rare. But not as rare as your beauty Rosa so maybe you should stop the frowning. It will ruin your good looks."

"I told you to stop calling me that Sylvain."

I didn't know I was frowning at all. Maybe it's because Felix mentioned Richard. After the battle was finished I noticed that he kept looking at me. I asked Ingrid for his name and she said it was Richard. Was he the same guy who kept staring at me during the week as well? He doesn't give off a stalker vibe like Hubert or Lorenz does but looks can be deceiving. I wave off that thought as Dimitri walked back to us.

"Sorry everyone. I have failed you as a house leader with this defeat today. I can't believe we were the first house to be eliminated."

Ingrid puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dimitri. It was only our first house battle so I don't think you failed us at all."

Sylvain puts his hand over Ingrid's hand.

"I'm with Ingrid here. So what we lost? We still have the battle of the Eagle and Lion. Plus I'm pretty sure this was just a relaxed mock battle. We'll beat them next time."

Ingrid pulled her hand from Sylvain's hand and hit him with it. Even though she looked angry I could see a definite hue of red on her face. Annette also tried to make him feel better.

"Plus I heard they will be holding fighting tournaments every month. I bet we can win some of those as well."

"Hmm I wonder if they will have a sword tournament? Maybe then I can find some worthy opponents."

We laugh at Felix's comment which upset him even more. I then hear Hanneman call me over.

"Miss. Aubin, a word please."

I walk over to Hanneman leaving the rest of my house and their banter. I'm happy that Dimitri is laughing with everyone. I know he takes failure pretty hard sometimes so I'm glad that he can still smile after a loss. Maybe the Blue Lions can help him more than I thought.

* * *

R:

I can't believe we won the mock battle. It was even more surprising that Edelgard chose me to be on the team. I think it was our professor who contributed the most to our victory. He taught us very well during class but who knew he was an expert tactician. I guess it's one of those see it to believe it type of things. We still only won by the skin of our teeth. One of the Golden Deer put up a real challenge against me. He used a sword like me. He was shorter than me and he had black short hair. I never caught his name. I didn't really get a chance to speak to any of the Golden Deer which sucked since I wanted to talk to Marianne as well. She told me she had absolutely no interest in participating today so I wonder what changed her mind.

Edelgard just finished her victory speech and we are heading back to our dorms to prepare for our feast later today. I feel a cold stare behind my head so I turn around. I see Dorothea talking to Edelgard. Edelgard notices me staring at the two of them and reaches a different conclusion than what is really happening.

"Actually Dorothea, I have some business to handle with our professor, but Richard is here so you can talk to him."

She winks at me and walks past me. I just shake my head at her after she left. Dorothea has been giving me the cold shoulder all day.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing."

That's how all our conversations have been today. One worded answers and end. I don't know what she is upset about. The day after we reunited, she would be the first one to greet me in the morning. We always ate at the mess hall together and I would help her with her studies. Today she has not started a single conversation. I know it's just better to leave her alone so I just increase my pace leaving her behind. Two outcomes are bound to happen. Either she doesn't say anything or…

"Let me ask you something."

Luckily she can't see my face since I roll my eyes. I stopped walking and turned around. She also stopped walking. I just stare at her until she finally asks her question.

"Who is this Marianne girl?"

"What?"

"I was told that the reason the Golden Deer knew our team layout was because you told Marianne."

"That's not true at all. I only told her I was on the team and that's it. Who told you that anyways?"

"That's a secret and not the point."

"Well I don't know why this matters. Even if I told her our entire plan, we still won."

"But barely."

"It doesn't matter. A victory is a victory. Plus it's honestly just a relaxed mock battle so it doesn't matter in the long run."

She just scoffs at my answer and turns her head away from me. I don't understand why she is mad about this.

Unless.

"Is this more about Marianne and not about the battle?"

Her nose crinkles to my question which answers mine.

"I can't believe you. Just because I talked to Marianne shouldn't make you this upset. I can talk to other people here just like you can. I mean you talk to every guy here apparently. Trying to look for a suitable partner. I know I'm not on your list since I'm not a noble so don't get upset if I talk to other people."

I said more than I wanted to say but it's too late now. She turns to me with tears beginning to form.

"Well you know what. I can talk to whoever I want. The reason why I…"

She stopped talking and just walked away from me. I contemplate on chasing her but I know I should just give her some space. We used to fight when we were kids so I should let her be. I sigh and begin the walk back to my room. Hopefully tonight's feast is not going to be weird.

"Wow that was hard to watch. You know she likes you right?"

I turn around and I see a guy with orange hair that is more red than Ferdinand's. The way he has his uniform is similar to the way I have mine. He walks towards me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sylvain from the Blue Lion House. I saw you out there and I was impressed. You held up well against Dimitri."

"Thanks?"

I was confused as to why he is talking to me since I can tell he has something to say.

"Do you want me to help you with your lady problems? I can say that I am an expert on the subject."

"I think I'm fine but thanks anyways."

I rather not receive advice from a stranger. I begin to leave but he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hands off."

I give him a death stare and he lets go with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I just wasn't finished talking."

He lets go and steps back. He stops smiling and his face changes. He has the look of man ready to fight. I was taken aback by this.

"I came here because one of my friends thinks you're stalking her. I mean I understand admiring a beauty like Rosaline but she is getting uncomfortable with it so I came here to tell you to stop."

I knew this would happen with my starring. I feel embarrassed by this but I know I can't tell him the truth.

"Sorry, I'll stop. I just heard many things about her and I just wanted to know if they were true."

"You know your not good at lying."

Jeez this guy. I was just trying to end this quickly but I guess not. I'm not going to continue to look at her but I can't think of a good lie.

"So how about you really tell me why your stalking her."

I can't tell him the truth so I'm stuck with nothing.

"Look I'm being honest here when I say I'll stop. I just kept looking at her because…"

I couldn't say anything. Lying was not something I learned while on the field. Sylvain started to walk towards me and I just let him do what he has to do. Unlike last time I let him put his hand on my shoulder and he looks me in the eye.

"I get you man."

What?

"What?"

"I mean you like her right? Who wouldn't? She is a beauty. Her red hair matches her attitude and she really knows how to fight, which is always a plus. I can tell you suck at talking to girls so I can imagine you can't talk to her. You should have just said that in the beginning."

Maybe I should just ride this while I have the chance.

"Yeah you got me."

"Man I was scared that you were some creep but I can tell that your not like that all. You're just a shy guy. But I have to say that just staring at girls is not the right thing to do. You come off as creepy and she'll send a friend to beat you so you better stop that."

Did he just admit that he was going to beat me up right now? I just nod at his advice.

"Okay well I'm glad this is over with. Don't worry I won't say anything to her. You have my word."

"Thanks man. I owe you."

"You sure do. Well if you ever want any advice just come and ask me anything."

"You got it. Well see ya."

I quickly turn around and walk away. That was a close one. I can't believe how amateur I was. She noticed all my stares. I don't know why I can't decide on what to do. Maybe I should send a letter to Captain Veltus and ask her, if I should tell Rosaline the truth about her family.

**AN:**

Okay let me do some explaining. I made some changes to the story and I want to tell you guys what they are. Byleth meets the leaders on the night of the 19th and decides on his house on the 20th. After that classes start the 21st. Rosaline Aubin family is made up. Aubin is one of the crests that are lost to history. I decide to use that as a house name for her. Since in the story I won't explain it, I'll do it now. They are the original house to have Arianrhod. In the game it's the capital of the County of Rowe but in my it originally was the County of Aubin. I won't say much else as you'll learn the rest of it throughput the story. Also I'll tell you the heights, and ages the of the characters since the game tells you that through the roster page. Richard "Veltus" is 6 foot 2 and is 18. Rosaline Aubin is 5 foot 6 and is 17. Leonardo "Lovell" is 5 foot 8 and is 17. **  
That's all the plot important stuff the rest is just me writing the usual AN so you don't have to read this if you don't want to.  
**Aright hello. Welcome back to my story. This format for this chapter is kinda how I want to write some of the chapters. Please tell me if this good or would it be better for just one perspective per chapter. I'll still write both ways but I'll write more the one which people like. Hopefully you people will like the other OCs that I created. I kinda wanted to blast through the Great Tree Moon so I can have more Calendar time to work with. Sorry about not writing the battle. I'm not truly confident on writing actions but trust me I'll write the other battles out. I apologize to all the Ashe and Dedue fans since I don't know much of their characters. I've only beating the Black Eagle route and I'm currently on the Golden Deer route. Work and school only give me so much time to play the game. Don't worry though hopefully by the next time their in the story I'll know enough about them to write them. Now I will reply to the comments/reviews since I finally have some.

**blueassassin996:** You are the reason why I started this chapter with the Rosaline so feel proud about that.

**AbleGem:** I actually forgot that I never explained how he looked like but at the same time I think it's unnatural to either describe how Richard looks like to himself or for someone to to describe him out loud. Hopefully in this chapter you know what each character looks like now.

**VGBlackwing:** Not gonna lie. I don't know what you mean but I'm glad it's a win-win for you.

**Saber309: **Thanks for your support and hopefully you like Rosaline and Leonardo even though they have had less screen time so far compared to Richard.

**Nozo:** I agree with you on the OC fics in general. Some of them that I have read which aren't fire emblem related just feel like a self insert with every girl in the series liking the OC. I won't lie and say that I'm slightly giving the OCs my favorite characters as their romance options. I'm glad that you don't see my story as that. I feel honored that you think Richard could fit in the game so thank you.

That's all I have to say for now. Sorry for the long **AN**. Hopefully you keep reading this because I'm in this for the long haul. Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day.-Omas125


	4. WC: First Test

**Part 1-White Clouds: Harpstring Moon-First Test**

L:

The day after the mock battle, Claude called us to the classroom. Everyone is standing in a circle around him. Claude begins to speak.

"Okay so I know we are still reeling from our loss yesterday, but I just received our mission for this month."

Hilda interrupts Claude.

"Oh c'mon Claude. We aren't really that bummed out about yesterday."

Ignatz also comments.

"To be fair, we had no idea that Byleth would be such an expert tactician. I think if they had any other teacher, we could have won."

Lysithea adds her thoughts as well.

"We shouldn't be thinking about what ifs. We lost and that's what happened. We just have to learn from this and move on. Although it does slightly upsets me that we lost."

Lorenz was going to speak but Claude beat him to it.

"Alright I get it. Mixed emotions from everyone. It does suck that we lost but it was pretty cool to see Teach in action again. But that is not what this meeting is about. Today Manuela told me this month's mission. We are to work with the Blue Lion House and stop some bandits at The Great Bridge of Myrddin. That's all she told me about the mission and she said that we have to meet up with the Blue Lion House in their classroom. Apperatanly that is where we will be told the rest of the mission so let's get going."

We follow Claude out of the classroom and into the Blue Lion's. Once we walked in I recognize some of them. Sylvain, which I have heard is quite the ladies man unlike Lorenz, Dedue, and obviously Dimitri. The rest of their house have familiar faces but I don't know their names. Claude stands next to Dimitri and both houses crowd around the house leaders.

"So Dimitri, do you know about the mission or did Hanneman only tell you where we're going?"

"Our professor only told us the location and that we would have to meet with your house. I was under the impression that you knew more about the mission."

"So was I but I guess we are both in the dark here."

"Don't worry because that's why I'm here."

We all turn to the door and we see Alois. He walks towards the front of the class and stands in front of us with a big smile on his face. Dimitri and Claude moved aside and more towards the rest of us. Alois begins his explanation.

"Okay so this month Lady Rhea has assigned both houses the same mission. Since the Black Eagles are going to the Red Canyon this month, we are going to send you guys to the Great Bridge of Myrddin. We have received word that some bandits will arrive there and attack the bridge. Apparently they are not too concerned with them so we thought this would be the perfect chance for the students to gain some experience on the battlefield. You guys have been learning about combat through books and with the mock battle we had yesterday but this is different. Nothing beats real experience."

"But why do both the houses have to go?"

"Excellent question Claude. Since the Black Eagle House won yesterday's mock battle, we have decided that they are capable to go on a mission as a single house. That leaves the two houses that lost. Just to be safe we decided to put you guys together for your first mission."

"I think that is a fair and logical decision. When do we depart for the mission?"

"Another great question. Thank you Dimitri. We depart the 23th. The end of the month. You will be accompanied by me so you have nothing to worry about."

He ended his sentence with a hearty laugh. Alois left shortly afterwards and the two house leaders started to talk to each other. They spoke with a low voice so I couldn't hear them. Claude then cleared his throat and clapped his hands to regain our focus.

"Alright everyone. Dimitri and I think it will benefit both houses if we got to know each other before we depart for the mission. We know it's still weeks away but it doesn't hurt to start now. So let's just introduce ourselves to each other."

Claude is being very cooperative which slightly worries me. He probably has something planned here. We face the Blue Lions and we introduce ourselves one by one starting with me. I look at Claude with confusion.

"What do I say exactly?"

"Your name, your age where you're from. Stuff like that."

I turn back to the other house and I quickly think about what I have to say. After a quick breathe I start my introduction.

"My name is Leonardo Lovell. I'm 17 and I was born in Leicester's Alliance."

They stare at me while silence begins to fill the room. Did I say something wrong? I felt something nudge my side I and turn to see Hilda whispering something to me.

"That was too short Leo. Say where your specific from. Talk about your family or stuff you like."

I once again face my audience and continue with my intro.

"I don't know where exactly I was born since my mother travels a lot. I have never met my father. Not because he is dead but because he left my family. I like tea and learning new things."

I hear skin connect with skin and I turn to see Claude with his hand on his forehead shaking his head. I look at the Blue Lions and they have a slightly uncomfortable face except Dedue. I turn to look at Hilda and she looks at me with a sad face. I whisper to her.

"What's wrong?"

"You probably didn't have to say the part about your dad. You kinda brought the mood down."

"But I ended it with my likes."

She just sighs at me and also shakes her head at me. Luckily she saves me with her intro.

"Hello my name is Hilda Valentine Goneril and I'm the eldest daughter of House Goneril. I like making accessories and sleeping."

She relaxed the room and it seems like everyone has forgotten about my intro. I feel slightly saddened by this but there is nothing I can do about it. Everyone else goes through their intro, even Marianne, and now it was the Blue Lions turn. The first one to speak was a red haired girl which I remember her from when we drank tea with Lorenz, but it seemed like she didn't want to go first. I see Dimitri whisper something in her ear and she sighs.

"My name is Rosaline Aubin and I'm 17. I like to train and I like Faerghus."

Her intro sounded like mine but she sounded more forced than my intro. The girl next to her which was also with Rosaline when they drank tea, spoke up.

"Rosaline don't you want to talk about your love for horses?"

Rosaline face matched her hair as she gave a death stare to her. The shortest girl also spoke up.

"Or the fact that horses are scared of you?"

She giggled at her own question which the rest of the girls joined in on.

"Shut up!"

Rosaline shouted at her housemates. She was going to lunge at them but Dimitri held her back.

"Enough Rosa. Calm down."

Her face was still red but she finally calmed down. The rest of the Blue Lions introduced themselves and then Dimitri spoke up.

"Okay so now that we have introduced ourselves, I plan to have some joint training sessions if that is okay with Claude, of course."

"Umm yeah sure. Just tell me ahead of time and we'll see if we can make it."

"Excellent. For now this meeting is adjourned. You may all leave now."

We all leave and Claude walks up to me.

"Nice intro Leo, you really showed them who you really are."

"You're never going to call me by my full name are you?"

"Nope."

"I guess I can't make you. Anyways, was my intro really that bad?"

"Yes it was. Did you realize that anyone with less parents then normal didn't bring it up? Raphael, Dedue, Ashe, Rosaline, and Mercedes."

"Wait Rosaline lost her parents? Isn't she a noble?"

"Oh yeah that's right. You probably haven't heard about what happened to House Aubin. Well, I guess I'll fill you in."

* * *

R:

After Edelgard told us what our mission was this week, we left the classroom. I tried to talk to Dorothea but she quickly started to talk to Petra.

"Petra, your hair looks dazzling! You simply must show me how you braid it."

"With gladness Dorothea."

"Let's go to my room."

Dorothea gave me a quick look and she left with Petra. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Richard. A woman's heart is a difficult thing to understand. Let's share a meal to help you relax a bit."

"I think I'm fine Ferdinand but thanks for the offer."

"O come now Richard. I insist that you share a meal with me. I bet your quiet famished after skipping breakfast today."

I completely forgot that I haven't eaten all day. It's barely noon and my stomach started to rumble.

"Fine I'll join you."

"Excellent. Come let's enjoy a great meal together."

We start to walk towards the dining hall and then I hear another voice behind us.

"Wait for us guys. Linhardt and I are starving."

"I wouldn't say I'm that hungry. It's more like I'm tired and I want to take a nap."

Caspar is dragging Linhardt towards us. Ferdinand turns to look at the both of them.

"That's perfect. More the merrier as they say. Maybe we should invite Hubert as well?"

"I think that would be pushing our luck there Ferdinand. I think just the four of us is fine."

Caspar and Linhardt arrive next to us and Caspar talks.

"Yeah that's a good point Richard. I don't think Hubert would want to eat with us even if he wasn't following around Edelgard."

We all walk to the dinning hall and we sit together. Before anyone could speak three plates are placed next to us.

"Sorry guys but there were no other tables around so we had to sit here."

I give the almost emtpy dining hall a quick scan and I turn to look at Claude.

"But-"

"Anyways, I heard you guys just received your mission. What is it?"

Claude, a kid with glasses, and my next door neighbor, sit down next to us. The kid with glasses speaks up before we answer Claude's question.

"But Claude, Alois already told-"

"Ignatz. You really don't know how to get information out of people. Of course I know where their mission is. Like I imagine they know where we are going for our mission. Right?"

Is this guy trying to get us to talk? Why? It's not like we are in competition against each other. Plus he just admitted to the fact that he already knows what we are doing so what is he after? This guy is already giving me a headache. Thanks goodness Caspar speaks up for us.

"Actually, they never told us what you guys are doing. So what is it?"

"Sorry, I can't give that kind of info out unless you guys tell us-"

"We are going to the Great Bridge of Myrddin to handle some bandits."

My neighbor, which I have never heard his name, spills the beans and Claude quickly turns to him.

"Leo! I was trying to get info here. Your not suppose to tell them about our mission."

"Well I just wanted to eat lunch in peace with Ignatz but you dragged us to your stupid schemes."

"I was trying to teach you two how it's done but both of you failed me."

Ferdinand speaks up.

"Claude why must you scheme against us? We are all students here at the Officer's Academy. Sure we are from different houses but I think we should try to be friends."

Linhardt also adds his own comments.

"I half agree with you Ferdinand. We shouldn't try to scheme against each other. It's way easier to just avoid each other and leave everyone to themselves."

Caspar turns to look at Linhardt.

"C'mon Linhardt. At least try to talk to other people. I agree with Ferdinand. We should all strive to help each other out and try to become stronger."

"I agree with them Claude. Maybe we should just talk to them as if their were our classmates."

"Ignatz is right, Claude. You don't have to back flip around in every conversation you have."

"Jeez, you guys are no fun. I try to learn one thing and now everyone is against me. Fine I'll ask you normally. Is it true you guys are going to the Red Canyon?"

This time I answer.

"Yeah. Our house has to deal with some bandits. They said it would give us real combat experience."

Leo nodded his head.

"Yeah they said the same thing to us. The only difference is that we have to work with the Blue Lions."

Caspar asked the question we all had.

"Why though?"

Before any of the Golden Deer could answer I felt two hands on my shoulders. I start to get upset with everyone touching me on the shoulders. I glance up and I see Sylvain with his usual smile.

"That is an excellent question Caspar. Before you answer that I'm going to borrow Richard for a second."

I look at my barely touched plate and sigh. I stand up and I look at my table mates.

"Sorry guys. I'll be back in a bit."

I wave them and I follow Sylvain outside into the courtyards. Sylvain turns to face me with the same grin he had last time I saw him.

"So any progress with Rosaline?"

"It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other. How would I have made any progress?"

"What are you talking about? I would have already have a date with a girl in half that time. Then probably another date with a different girl."

"How are you proud of that?"

"Look, that isn't the point. The point is that you should have done something. Instead of eating with those guys, you could have been eating with her."

"I doubt she would eat with me if I just asked her all of a sudden."

I didn't plan on talking to this guy again but he is surprisingly persistent about this. I really don't want to talk to Rosaline right now. I feel it would be wrong of me to tell her only after being here for a week and a half.

"Don't worry I'll tell her to meet you here and you guys can eat lunch together."

"Why are you so keen on me talking to her?"

His face drops to a more serious face when he answers my question.

"Look this is just between the two of us. She doesn't have many friends outside the four of us. Even if you don't go out with her, it would be nice if she could have another friend."

I was surprised by his answer. I never really pegged him as the caring type. Then again he did confront me about the whole stalking thing. Wait a minute.

"Doesn't she know that I 'stalked' her? I don't think she would like to eat with a creeper like me."

"Don't worry about that. I already explained everything to her. Just wait here while I go get her."

Before I could ask what that means, he left me. I contemplated on leaving and going back to my table but my gut is telling me to stay. I do feel bad for everyone waiting for me at the table. Before I could think about it I see a blue haired girl walking alone. I decide to kill time by talking to her.

"Marianne."

She jumped to the sound of her name. I wonder how she will survive the mission she has this month. She turns to see me and her face slightly looks less worried. I guess that is progress.

"What are you doing Marianne?"

"Umm...walking to the stables."

"To go to see Dorte right?"

She just nods her head. Usually she looks like she wants to run away but this time she looks a little bit more relaxed with me.

"I heard you guys are going to the Great Bridge of Myrddin this month with the Blue Lions."

"Yeah… we were just told today."

Before I could talk she surprisingly speaks again.

"Why are you always talking to me? I'm not very interesting or easy to talk to."

Her question surprised me. I didn't answer for a second which was a mistake.

"Hey Richard."

I turn to see Sylvain waving at me. I didn't even have to turn back around to hear Marianne.

"Sorry I have to go now. Goodbye."

By the time I turned around I only saw her back.

* * *

Rs:

I was training with Felix when Sylvain entered the training grounds.

"Hey Rosaline, I need you to come with me."

"Can't you see I'm busy right now Sylvain."

I show him the training axe for emphasis and I went back to face Felix. Sylvain once again tries to distract me.

"C'mon Rosaline. Your probably hungry right? Why don't you just come eat lunch with me?"

I roll my eyes and I lunge at Felix. I swing my axe sideways and Felix blocked it. He quickly sidesteps and lunges at me. I try to back step but his sword still hit my chest. I try to regain my balance but Felix is too quick for me. He hits my wrist which makes me lose grip of my axe. He knees me in the gut and I fall to my knees. He places his sword atop my head and I groan in pain. Felix returns his sword to his side and started to talk.

"You're too slow to react to my movements. You need to improve your reaction time and your speed. You have the strength to knock down most people with a single blow but your opponent might be faster than you. You can be the strongest fighter but if you can't land a single hit, you're useless."

I hold my stomach while I try to stand up. Sylvain helps me up and keeps trying to convince me to go with him.

"You know what helps with a defeat? A meal with me."

"Fine I'll go with you. Thanks Felix for sparring with me. I'll try to get faster and the next time we meet I'll land a hit on you."

Felix scoffs at me and he continues to practice.

"Let me clean up before I go with you."

"That's fine. I have to do something real quick so I'll meet with you at your room."

Sylvain left to the dining hall. I walk to my room and I change into a cleaner uniform. I fix my hair and I sit down on my bed. I want to improve my skills and this academy is already helping me. I got excited when they announced our first mission. I was also surprised by the fact that we would work with the Golden Deer. They are an interesting group of people. I also remember Mercedes and Annette embarrassing me in front of everyone. I told them that secret because they kept pestering me about it and now everyone knows. I shake my head and I leave my room. I don't know why Sylvain was really persistent on me eating lunch with him. He didn't even invite Felix which makes me question his true intentions. I wait downstairs and I see him walking towards me. I wave at him and I walk to meet him.

"You ready Rosaline?"

"First tell me what you're really after here."

"I guess you just have to follow me and find out."

He walks up the stairs that leads to the dining hall. I follow him from behind. I just hope I can at least eat something. As we arrive in the dining hall, Sylvain turns around and faces me.

"Okay wait here while I get your date."

"Wait What!?"

"Lower your voice Rosaline. I have somebody here who wants to eat with you. Remember that guy you were worried about? He wants to apologize over lunch. I'll go get him."

He walks out and towards the courtyard before I could respond. I get slightly nervous about this guy. I know Sylvain told me that he was a good guy but that doesn't truly convince me. Maybe it's good that we are eating together so we can clear the air. I see Sylvain pull Richard into the dining hall. He whispers something into Richard's ear and he leaves Richard alone. He winks at me while he leaves the dining hall. I feel my face heat up as Richard walk towards me. He looks just as embarrassed as I am which makes me feel slightly better. He stands in front of me and he avoids eye contact with me.

"I don't know what Sylvain said to you but I would like to apologize for scaring you last week. You just looked like somebody I knew before so it just freaked me out. Sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me."

I was surprised by his sincerity. I feel slightly bad for accusing him of stalking me. I was about to respond to him but he continues.

"I understand if you don't want me to talk to you again. After this I'll just leave you alone."

"No it's fine. I forgive you. Actually I would like to apologize since I accused you as well."

"I understand why you did it. It's fine. I guess we are all even now. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before Sylvain pulled you into this."

He kinda laughs after he forgives me. I slightly laugh as well. He goes to leave but I grab his sleeve.

"I don't mind if you want to eat lunch with me."

Richard's face turns slightly red. My face does as well but I don't let go of his sleeve.

"Sorry but I already have my plate with my housemates."

My face heats up and I let go of his sleeve. I turn around so he can't see me.

"It's okay. I wasn't really hungry anyways. I only offered since Sylvain made you come here. See you later."

I quickly walked out of the dining hall. I can't believe I acted like that. Why did Sylvain put me through this? And I'm still hungry.

* * *

L:

Richard returns to our table while we are eating. He just missed Claude explain why we're working with the Blue Lions. He sits down while we see his face is red. Claude raises his eyebrow at Richard.

"What was that all about? We see you walk outside with Sylvain and then you walk to meet with Rosaline. Suspicious."

Richard's face reddens more as he starts to eat his food. The orange haired guy tries to defend Richard.

"Richard has many troubles with the women of the Officers Academy. He is still trying to learn from me."

The tired looking guy responds to him.

"I don't think you're qualified to say that if the only woman who speaks to you is Edelgard. And she only shoos you away."

The blue haired guy and Richard starts to laugh at what he just said. Ignatz turns to looks at us.

"He kinda seems like Lorenz."

Claude spits out his food while he laughs. I let out a chuckle at Ignatz's comment. We all share a laugh except for the orange haired guy. This makes me glad I'm attending the Officers Academy. I'm happy my dad told me about this place.

**AN:**

Yahello! This week has been busy for me. Ironically my job was like "Labor day? What that? Here's more work." Anyways, I always thought about what did the other houses do for their own missions, so this is me trying to feel in that blank. Once I finished this chapter I realize that I need to create missions for each moon. Back to the drawing board. I will fully admit that I write each chapter on the fly with a little planning before hand like with locations and backstory. After this chapter I really want to sit down and figure out the minor details. i know the skeleton of my story but not the meat. Weird analogy aside, I really want to make this story great so no more horsing around. I really like all of you who read this story so I don't want to disappoint any of you. Hopefully you guys read the next chapter and say "This is good." I don't know what I'm talking about anymore. That's pretty much it.-Omas125

P.S: Just watched It chapter 2 and just have to say Bill Hader 10/10


	5. WC: First Test-Dual Mission

L:

After weeks of training with the Blue Lions, the day has finally arrived. We have left Garreg Mach behind us and we are now traveling to The Great Bridge of Myrddin. We left fairly early so we should arrive by the evening. That's what Alois said. I'm usually with Claude but he is with Dimitri talking about their strategy. Claude looks like he hasn't slept in days. I know he doesn't show it but he doesn't want anyone to get hurt on our first mission. Dimitri has also seen better days. I want to listen in on their conversation but a certain girl has me carrying her equipment.

"I can't believe you tricked me into helping you."

"I didn't trick you. I'm telling the truth. I'm so nervous that I could throw up right here."

"Yeah I can see that. Does applying your makeup help you cope with your nerves? Does it prevent you from vomiting?"

"Look, we all have our ways of handling it. I mean, look at Ignatz. He has paint on his hands. He was probably painting to ease himself. Lysithea was trying to sneak into the pantry for some sweets last night but she was caught by Byleth. Leonie keeps touching her ugly necklace and mumbling something about Jeralt. I saw Lorenz talk to like a hundred girls yesterday. I swear he told one of them and I quote 'I hope to return from this glorious battle with you waiting for me. Please keep your bosom warm for me'."

She giggles to her own story and I joined in. Her impression of Lorenz was terrible but accurate. I can already see him getting slapped afterwards. Hilda continues on.

"Marianne is… well Marianne. When isn't she nervous? Although she has been more approachable since she met that Richard guy. Whatever he is doing, he should keep it up. But I won't lose to you Marianne."

"I think you're getting off topic."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. What I am trying to say is that not everyone is like you and Raphael. We all are pretty nervous since this is our first ever fight with our lives on the line. I mean how are you so calm right now?"

"Experience."

It's quite simple. Experience is the best way to improve on anything. Reading and being told how to do something can only go so far. Being in real combat is the best teacher for us. I have fought off countless bandits during my life. Either for some defenseless merchant or to protect my mother. I had to learn quickly or it would be the death of my mother and me. I still remember the nights were I would quiver in fear of an attack when I was on watch for my mother. I learned from those nights and it made me who I am. I can't imagine the rest of my house had similar circumstances. Except Raphael. He has told us that his parents are dead so he doesn't have a parental figure guiding him during those times. When I told Claude about my battle experience, he said that I should just keep that to myself. He has been helping me with knowing when and what to speak to others about myself.

"Wow. Didn't you have to fight off like bandits or something before coming here? I remember Claude said that he found you fighting off some bandits but I just thought that was him making some stuff up."

"Yeah I was attacked while I traveled to Garreg Mach. They saw my uniform and thought that I was some noble who could be used for ransom. I fought them for hours since more of them kept coming from out of nowhere. I'm not saying that Claude saved me. He only sped up the process."

She giggled before she responded to my truth.

"You know, if anyone else would have said that, I would have thought they were bragging, but after being around you for these last few weeks, I know you didn't mean it that way. I'm just glad Claude isn't here to hear you say that. He would die inside if his right hand man said he didn't need him."

"I think he already is."

We both turn to see Claude barely keeping his eyes open while Dimitri at least looks more presentable. We once again share a laugh which seems to help calm Hilda down. I know I tried to call her out on lying to me but I could tell she is nervous. Her hands are shaking slightly while her eyes have small bags under them. She was probably applying makeup to cover up her bags so she would at least look confident to others. I can't lie and say that I'm not nervous. Not for myself but for the others. When I woke up today I felt like throwing up. If I was that bad I don't want to know how Claude is right now. I'm actually glad that I helped Hilda because she always makes my worries go away when I'm with her.

I turn to look at the Blue Lions and they look more confident and alive. I guess that's the difference between Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. When we trained together, they would beat us in pure combat. Felix is definitely the powerhouse of the Blue Lions. Plus Dedue is just a fortress and he didn't have any armor on. Include the fact that Mercedes is the quickest healer I've seen and Dimitri is incredible at giving the correct orders to his comrades. The Blue Lions are probably the best house if we just counted the students. The only problem I see them have is that Felix and Dimitri butt heads on and off the battlefield. I guess it's the dreaded two alpha males. Another flaw I've seen, but I can't say it's consistent, is that Dimitri can handle a one on one fight but if there are more combatants then sometimes he can get slightly overwhelmed and lose his focus. He is better behind the front lines while Felix is perfect for the frontlines. They make the perfect team but they just can't listen to each other. The rest of their house is nothing to laugh at but those four are the best of their house.

I hear horses approach us and I instinctively draw my sword. By the time Hilda understood why I drew my sword, I realized that the two horses approaching us were knights. I got closer to the front and I heard one of the two knights talk to Alois.

"Sir I have an important message to deliver to you."

"Well out with it."

"Apparently our intel could be wrong. We have been told that there are no bandits arriving to the Great Bridge. They are going to arrive at Ailell."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Well we are not 100%. Since we just received this information, we can't confirm if they are heading there."

"Well then which is it soldier? Are they attacking Ailell or the Great Bridge?"

"Too be honest, we can't be sure of either."

"They why did you tell us this then?"

"Well when we were told this info even our commandeers sounded uncertain. We thought is was best if we told you the truth."

I have never seen Alois this upset. He is usually calm and jovial but right now he is 100% serious. I can hear him mutter his thoughts on what to do. Claude spoke up looking a little more livelier than before.

"Alois how about we split up? One of the houses go the bridge while the other goes to Ailell. We can find out which intel is correct without leaving one of locations defenseless."

"I agree with Claude. We can go to Ailell while Claude goes to the Great Bridge. Ailell is closer to Faerghus so I am somewhat familiar of the land."

I see Alois contemplate their idea.

"You have to remember that this is not a training session. This is life or death. If any of you make a mistake, it can lead to your death. Are you guys ready for that responsibility?"

"Oh c'mon Alois, we already accepted that when we enrolled in this school. I mean we were already going to fight some bandits anyway. The only difference is that we won't be together."

"I have trust in not only my house but in the Golden Deer as well. Just because we didn't win the mock battle does not mean we can't fight against some bandits."

Alois was pondering at this proposal while I turn around and look at the two houses. Confidence is pouring out of the Blue Lions. They wanted to prove themselves after being the first house to be eliminated and it shows. The Golden Deer tell a different story. I've quickly realized that our house is filled with strangers who don't know how to work together. The only reason we survived longer than the Blue Lions was because of Claude. He was holding together the makeshift raft of our team. The look of our house is filled with worry, doubt, and even fear. Claude has his work cut out for him.

"Fine. Claude, you take the Golden Deer to the Great Bridge of Myrddin. Dimitri, you and the Blue Lions go to Ailell. I will return to Garreg Mach and get reinforcements for the both of you. I imagine that we will arrive to your location by the time you arrive so don't worry. Hahaha. Good luck everyone. I will be praying for your safety."

"Yes sir."

To my surprise, Claude joined in with Dimitri when he responded to Alois. He quickly left us to our own devices. Dimitri was the first to speak.

"Okay listen up everyone. We know our mission. The Blue Lions will travel north to Ailell and stop any bandits from traveling into Fόldan. The Golden Deer will continue to travel to the east and stop any Bandits from leaving the Great Bridge of Myrddin. We will confront our enemies until reinforcements arrive."

Claude just stared at Dimitri when he finished his speech. I feel like Dimitri said everything that needed to be said and Claude was left with nothing. Dimitri turned to look at Claude with anticipation while Claude just stared at me with his eyes pleading to me. I just shrug at him and Claude just sighs.

"Okay, so uhh… ditto to what Dimitri said. Also we promise to everyone who makes it out okay, that we, the house leaders, will pay for dinner."

That raised everyone's morale. I guess Claude still has it in him. We all wished each other luck and we separated to our own paths. This time Claude pulled me aside and whispered into my ear.

"Those two knights felt off to me. Plus where did they go?"

I try to remember where they were after they told us about the info. My mind drew a blank. Leave it to Claude to even think about this while our plans have changed.

* * *

Rs:

We will arrive to Ailell in a few minutes at our current pace. I know Dimitri has been staying up late so he can plan out our first mission. Sadly, that has been time wasted as our mission has changed completely. The only good news is that Ailell is somewhat familiar territory for us since it's close to Faerghus. Our entire house wants to prove to everyone that we are the superior house. I won't lie and say that I wasn't happy when we separated from the Golden Deer. I want Dimitri to prove everyone wrong.

I could feel the heat rise up as we approached Ailell. The land looks terrible. The floor is burnt to a crisp while lava pools have formed. I can't imagine why people would even travel through here. I guess it makes it the perfect place for bandits to invade from. We can see a lot of bandits just from a distance. Dimitri turns to face us but before he could speak a word Felix draws his sword.

"I'm not going to listen to you boar. I'm going to cut them all down."

Felix then charges towards the bandits. Sylvain chases after him.

"Wait Felix! Sorry Dimitri but I'm going to get him back."

As soon as Sylvain left Ingrid moved to leave but made eye contact with Dimitri. He only nodded at her and she also followed suite. The three of them left our sights. Dimitri shook his head and he muttered something to himself. He finally looked at us and began to speak.

"The rest of you, follow me."

We all nodded and he charged in as well. The only difference was that we went in a different direction than Felix. They charged to the right side while we went to the left. The bandits were already alerted that we were here so we just attacked them full force. I swing my axe at a bandit and I landed a hit right at his side. He falls down while he dropped his sword. All I have to do is finish him off. I stand above while I look at him in the eyes. He has already accepted his death but I don't move.

I can't.

I stay frozen.

Why?

Before I could react I heard someone with a lance charging right at me. I still freeze up as I turn to see the new bandit. Is this really how it ends for me? The Aubin house can't end here. I just have to move.

Please.

I close my eyes waiting for the lance to hit me but instead I heard a man scream out. I opened my eyes and I see Dimitri pulling out his lance out of the dead bandit and he quickly turns to me.

"Rosa! You have to keep moving! You can't-"

He stopped talking as his eyes widen. I followed his eyes and I see the bandit that I floored grab his sword again. He is already lunging at me and I don't think Dimitri can run fast enough to reach him. I still have my axe above my head and I quickly swung it downwards. I made contact with his head and he just dropped to the floor. My first ever kill.

I killed someone.

I pull out my axe and I turn to Dimitri. I didn't know what to expect from him but he is already fighting other bandits. I quickly scan the area and I see everyone else fighting off bandits. Ashe is firing off arrows as fast as he can. Dedue is sticking close to Ashe and defending him from any attacks from our enemies. Annette and Mercedes are back to back while they are firing off spells. Annette is taking down multiple bandits while Mercedes is doing it one at a time. Everyone else is fighting so hard while I just froze up. I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

Not again.

I'm useless again.

I'm going to get everyone killed again.

Dimitri.

I'm sorry.

Mo-.

"Rosa!"

I snap my neck to the voice that called me. I see Dimitri being surrounded by multiple bandits. He is getting overwhelmed and no one else is close enough to help him.

Except me.

I feel my hands shake.

No! No! No! No! No!

Not this time.

I grip my axe so tightly that my knuckles turn white. I grit my teeth as I charge towards the bandits. I scream out as I swing my axe at them. I take down most of them while Dimitri handled the rest of them. I swear I could see a smile on Dimitri's face.

"Let's regroup with the rest."

I just nod as I follow him towards the rest of our house. Before we could say anything I can see something in the sky.

"Pegasus Riders."

I then look down and I see more bandits charging at us. My hands tremble again as sweat is dripping from my face. The heat is finally slowing me down. I can feel myself getting more tired than usual. Dimitri snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Okay Dedue and Ashe, you two stay here while the rest of us charge forward. Ashe try to take down as many Pegasus as you can. Dedue protect him as best as you can."

"Understood You're Highness."

"You got it. I'll try my best."

"Good. Everyone else let's go."

The four of us charge forward while Dedue and Ashe ready themselves. We form a T formation as Dimitri and I are in the front. Annette is behind us while Mercedes is behind her. We clash with the bandits while Merecedes is only healing us now. I try to take down the bandits with one swing but my nerves are preventing me from swinging with my full strength. Dimitri is taking down the bandits quickly and effectively. That's why he is the prince of Faerghus. He would never get caught up in the moment. I could see people fall from the sky. I still wonder how are Felix and the rest of them are doing. If we are facing this many bandits, I hope they are fine by themselves.

We clash with the bandits for what it seems like an eternity. They just kept coming at us. This heat is making all of this even worse. It feels like I might pass out from pure heat. I turn to see Mercedes trying her best to stay standing. Annette has started to defend her best friend while Dimitri and I continue fighting. I hear Dimitri speak while he clashes with the enemy.

"I haven't seen any Pegasus riders drop in a while."

My eyes widen at his statement. He didn't have to explain anything else as I begin to think the worst. This thought came at the worst time as a Pegasus rider swooped down and lunged his spear at me. I try to block it but I was hit in the shoulder. Luckily he hit my non dominant side. My left shoulder. The rider quickly flew back up and out of reach. I instinctively grab my wound as Dimitri tried to get closer to me.

"Rosa! Are you ok-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I could only hear a woosh noise. A javelin blew right past me. Everything else happened so quick. Blood splattered over Dimitri as the javelin hit it's intended target. The bandit dropped to the ground right behind Dimitri. We both turn to look at who threw the javelin.

"Sorry about that Dimitri, but hey, I got him, right?"

Sylvain, who threw the javelin, Felix, and Ingrid arrive to our sides looking pretty beat up. I quickly scan the area and I noticed that the only bandits left are the Pegasus riders. Mercedes is being held up by Annette as she is also looking worse for wear. We all try to catch a breath while Dimitri stares at Felix. They both have this angered look in their eyes. Ingrid steps in between them.

"Look right now we can't get distracted by this. We have to take down the Pegasus riders so we can finally get ou-"

She stopped talking as she stared at the distance. I turn to see what she saw and my body starts to shake.

More bandits.

How are there so many of them? It's like they never end. I almost dropped my axe to the ground with me following right afterwards. Everyone else has the same face as me.

Despair.

I don't think we can survive anymore of this. This heat has made us even more tired. Only one of us is still standing straight with a face of hope.

"Look everyone! I know that we are all tired but we must keep fighting! If not for Garreg Mach but for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus! We are the Blue Lions and we will not fall here!"

Just the fact that his words were genuine and he still has hope in his voice, made me get ready to fight. I didn't turn to look but I heard Felix mutter something.

"Damn boar. He really wants us to go down with him and his delusions."

Yet after he said that he stood in the front with Dimitri. I could feel the blood still coming out of my shoulder and I was losing the feeling in my left arm. I just grip my axe with my right hand while I stood close to Dimitri. Before the bandits could reach us I heard another noise that made my heart drop, more wings in the air. More Pegasus riders. Then I heard more marching and galloping. The only difference was that it wasn't coming from the bandits. Before I could turn around, countless soldiers charged right past us form behind.

The Knights of Serios.

They clashed with the bandits while I just stood in shock. Everyone else was also frozen. What snapped us out of it was hearing a certain grey haired boy's voice from above.

"Come on everyone."

Ashe was riding with a knight on a Pegasus. He was okay which meant that Dedue should be as well. Dimitri was the first to charge with the knights. Felix followed right after and so did the rest of us.

After a short while, the bandits were finished off and we cheered in victory. I saw Dedue walking towards Dimitri with Ashe in tow. I also saw Ingrid being helped by Sylvain.

"I told you that I don't need the help Sylvain."

"Yeah I know. I heard you the first time."

Her words contradict her face as she had a smile with a red hue. I was glad that she can still smile like that. Especially after Glenn. Speaking of that I see Felix with Mercedes and Annette. Annette was yelling at him.

"Felix, I can't believe you left on your own like that!"

Mercedes giggled at her friend's words as she added her own comments.

"Felix, you should have heard Annie when she was fighting. She kept praying that you were okay but at the same time she also called each bandit that she hit Felix."

"Merice! Well I heard you pray for him as well."

"It's true. I was worried for you, Felix."

Even though Annette tried to embarrass Mercedes, it backfired. Both the girls were red in the face as they spoke. I looked at Felix and he had on the same indifferent face he usually has.

"Enough talking already. You're both annoying me."

Even though he said that he goes to help Mercedes walk since she used up all her magic today. I can see Annette pouting but she also helps Mercedes walk. I have a smile on my face. I'm glad no one is gravely hurt. If it wasn't for Dimitri, I would have joined the bandits on the ground. I try to walk but I stumble. With the loss of blood and the heat I feel like the world is spinning. I almost fall down but someone catches me. I turn to see Dimitri.

"Be careful Rosa. You're still wounded, remember? I'll help you to the infirmary."

I wanted to say thank you but I couldn't. I felt like my energy had been exhausted. I wanted to thank him for helping me walk. For saving my life. For pushing me to fight. For giving me the chance to fight along with him. For giving me a home when I was alone. For never leaving my side.

Thank you Dimitri.

My eyes are slowly closing. The last thought in head was me hoping that my face was red because of the heat.

* * *

L:

Our first mission was underwhelming. The only person who is hurt is Claude but that's because Raphael slapped his back for a good job leading us to victory. When we arrived to the Great Bridge Myrddin, there were only 15 bandits who were quickly disposed of. Hilda only took down one even though I bet she could've taken down the rest of the bandits. Claude, Lorenz, Marianne and Ignatz also only took down one each. I know Claude could take down more but he wanted to 'leave some for us'. Marianne and Ignatz were very hesitant to even kill one but eventually they did the deed. I don't know how long those two can last here if they continue to have that kind of attitude. Lorenz took too long to find a suitable first kill. He took down the last one since he was the only one who still hasn't done anything. Raphael and Leonie only killed two bandits. Raphael took out the first bandit with ease but since there was one heavy armored bandit he was the only one able to fight it. Leonie was a bit rough but she did better than most of our house. Lysithea and I competed to see who could take down the most bandits. For someone her age I was surprised to see how good she is. Claude wasn't joking when he said she was the best mage here. She was also quick to accept the fact that she took someone's life. I would never say it aloud but I was glad that she had that mentality. You can't survive long if you fear killing.

Kill or be killed.

What was surprising was what happened after we took care of the bandits. Claude asked the knights there about the message they sent us.

"We never sent any knights. Are you sure they were our people?"

I guess Claude was right. Something was strange about those two knights. We sent a bird to Garreg Mach to tell them that we completed the mission. I bet the Blue Lions are just waiting for nothing.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean Claude?"

"What if they did send bandits to Ailell and what happened here was not changed."

"So the only thing that changed was that bandits arrived to Ailell. But why?"

"That is an excellent question Leo. Why and who? I knew I should have kept an eye on them."

"Are we going to tell the Church about this?"

"If they ask."

He shrugged while he answered me. Claude always likes to keep any important info close to him. I can't imagine any girl staying with him. Then again I'm not one to talk.

"Hey Claude. Leo."

We both turn to see Hilda approaching us.

"What's up Hilda?"

"The knights said we can stay at a nearby village for the night. They said that if traveled back we would have to travel in the dead of night."

"Sounds fine by me. I could use some shut eye right about now."

He yawned and he was about to leave but he quickly whispered in my ear.

"Keep quiet about earlier."

He then left Hilda and me alone.

"Did he just whisper something to you?"

"Yeah. It's a guy thing."

I just walk away while I hear Hilda yell at me.

"Fine! Whatever!"

I just shrug her off. I feel I'm acting like Claude more and more. It doesn't make me happy. I try to look for Lysithea to ask her some questions. Luckily she was alone and she was just looking out to the distance.

"Lysithea."

She turns to look at me.

"Hey Leonardo. Do you need something from me?"

I walk up to her and I stand next to her.

"I just wanted to say how great you were out there. I was honestly impressed."

I could see her blush and smile to my compliments.

"Oh please. I was not as good as you Leonardo."

"But you and me are different. I have many years of experience fighting bandits. You only just started."

I can see that her smile turned to a frown. From watching Claude and her talk, I know that she is very sensitive to her age so I try to make sure she doesn't yell at me.

"Before you get mad, listen to me. There is a big difference between training and real combat. Someone can train their whole life but once they get into a real fight they might not know how desperate people get when their lives are on the line. Let's use magic for example. I can read hundreds of books on how to cast magic but once I start to actually try to use magic I could still mess it up."

She looked at me and to my surprise she nodded at me.

"I guess you have a point. One of the bandits fought completely different from everyone at the Academy."

"Exactly. See Lysithea, I knew you would understand."

"That's why I want to go on more missions. I want to get better and become stronger."

She usually says that but this time it feels different. She now knows how to get truly better and I can see the determination in her eyes. For only being 15, she has massive potential. Now that I prevented her from yelling at me, I ask her the question I originally came here for.

"Lysithea, isn't your family from this area?"

I think I might have asked her a bad question because she winced at my question.

"...Yes."

She was slow to answer so maybe I shouldn't ask her more about the topic.

"You know even though I said I moved around a lot with my mother, we usually lived around this area. We would stay in one town for a month or two and move on to the next one."

It seems like I said the right things as she looks more calm.

"Why did you move so much, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all. My mother was a merchant. We moved to different towns to sell what we had. That's why I know how to fight off bandits. They would try to steal from us but I would always fight them off."

I know Claude told me to try not to talk about my past too much but I think this can be an exception.

"Wow that sounds unpleasant."

"It was what it was. I learned a lot so it wasn't too bad. I never went hungry and I had my mom with me. I think it wasn't too bad."

I smile at her and her eyes widen.

"Do you know you look really cool when you smile like that?"

My face gets slightly red but I still smile at her. I see her face gets red too.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud! Just pretend that I didn't say that!"

She yells at me which makes me laugh. Even though I said that this house was very dysfunctional, I still enjoy my time here.

"Stop laughing!

* * *

R:

When I woke up today I noticed that Leonardo wasn't in his room. I know that they left early yesterday for their mission but I haven't heard anything about it since. I heard that the faculty of the Officer's Academy had an impromptu meeting yesterday but I didn't want to ask our professor. We have our first mission next week so I'm excited. I've been on countless jobs across Fódlan but never with proper nobles. All we have to do is go to the Red Canyon and take out some bandits. Sounds easy to me but I know at least Dorothea is pretty nervous. Compared to everyone else she has the least amount of experience with combat. I want to talk to her but she is still trying to ignore me. It's been weeks and she is still holding a grudge. I don't even remember what caused this argument but I'm getting tired of this.

After my morning workout with Ferdinand, Petra, and Caspar, I went to Dorothea's room. I know she is asleep because only her and Bernadetta ever wake up before breakfast is served. I arrive at her door and I knock. I wait for about a minute until I hear someone move inside. She finally opens the door and she jumps from the sight of me. Her hair is very unkempt and I bet she would never let anyone else see her like this. She tried to close the door but I already walked into her room.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting really tired of this Dorothea."

Her eyes widen and she just closes the door. I don't give her a chance to do anything so I speak first.

"Look, I just want to apologize to you about what had happened after the mock battle. I'm sorry."

"Do you even know why I'm actually upset?"

I sometimes forget that Dorothea is not someone who would forget the small things in arguments. I try to rack my brain and I try to remember something before she gets upset again. I had 2 seconds before that happened.

"See, I knew it."

"Just tell me what I did?"

"Look just forget it."

I roll my eyes. Either I leave this room or I speak my mind. I didn't have to contemplate this. I usually leave people, be it either friends, fellow mercaniers, or potential lovers, since I travel throughout Fódlan for my job. The only person that I never abandoned was Captain Veltus but she saved my life so she is an exception. Do I really care about my relationship with Dorothea enough to talk this out? The answer is simple.

"I want you to listen to me Dorothea. I've missed you since we were kids. You were the bright spot in my day when we hung out. I was probably happier than you when you joined the Mittlefrank Company. When we reunited, I was glad I had somebody I knew to be with. I don't want us to end our friendship just because of an argument so please tell me."

She was taken aback by what I said. I feel like this is a repeat of when we were in my room.

"Jeez, Ric. You just say what you want to say. I wish I could be like that."

She stopped talking and I didn't know what to do. I thought about saying something but luckily she continued on with a more confident voice.

"Richard Quince. I will be 100% honest with you right now. I think I love you."

Whaaaaaaaaa-

"-Aaaaaaaaaaat?!"

My face burned up. My brain shut down completely. She has never said my full name except when we were kids and I told her to never say it while we attend the Officer's Academy. Now she spoke my name and told me that she loves me. I really have nothing to say. Once again, I was lucky that she didn't finish her confession.

"Before you say anything else, I want to clarify that I'm not really sure that it's love. I have this intense feeling in my heart when I'm with you and I get upset when your with other girls. At the same time I don't truly know the new you. You have changed a lot since we were kids. I want to figure things out but I also wanted you to know my feelings. You don't have to say anything about your feelings. I don't want you to confess to me or reject me before you also figure out your feelings."

This is too much for me to handle right now. She likes me but doesn't know if it's love. She also is making me figure this out with her. I never really thought about her like that when we were kids but now it's different. My heart might explode from this. I want to say something but my voice doesn't leave my throat. A knock on the door saves me as Dorothea opens it.

Wait a minute.

"What's up Eddie?"

"Dorothea, it's almost breakfa-"

She then jumped in surprise and her face turns red.

"I-I didn't know you were here R-Richard. I umm-"

Before she could say anything else Dorothea cuts her off.

"Okay Eddie. I'm going to get ready so Ric can you leave please?"

She turns to look at me and I quickly leave. She closes the door behind me and I'm now alone with Edelgard. I turn to look at her and both of our faces are as red as a tomato. I decide to walk back to my room but Edelgard pulls my arm.

"Would you like to explain to me why you were in there, Richard?"

**AN:**

Yahello. I'm sticking with that intro now. So first off sorry for the two day delay for the story. I usually post on Thursday but half the blame is on my editor and the other half is me. Friday was the only day my editor could give me back my story but I forgot it in my locker. So that's why I just posted it today. Another thing to apologize for is I completely forgot to use Hanneman and Manuela in this mission. I almost never used them in my game so I just forgot them. Last thing to say sorry for is that I haven't been able to play three houses. I don't know if I should just play the blue lion route so I can write them better. Now all apologies aside, I really liked this chapter. Having the two missions in this chapter was a last minute addition. I didn't want to write out the Golden Deer mission because it would further emphasis the danger that Blue Lion faced. Just in case people get mad at me the blue lions weren't just great killers it's just from Rosaline's eyes. She sees everyone as strong willed since she is just scared. Hopefully Dorothea isn't too OOC is this chapter but I tried to write their relationship with the classic prolong romance angle but it just didn't feel right. I don't know how my romance writing is but I feel like it would be pretty stale if they just keep getting mad and stop talking for a month. I don't know but I liked what I wrote. Anyways that's all I have to say for this chapter, next chapter is the Black Eagle mission and we are on to the next moon. Thank you for reading and have a great day.-Omas125


	6. WC: First Test-Tournament

R:

After a week of training and trying to figure out my thoughts about Dorothea, it's now the day before we depart to the Red Canyon. Byleth told us to sleep in early because are depart time is early. I haven't talked to Dorothea since that day. Actually I haven't talked to anyone since that day. My mind has been blank this entire week. I've been distracting myself with training. I've asked Byleth to help me with my sword techniques. Since he was also a mercenary, I thought he would be the best teacher for me and I was right. No matter what I do, he dodges or counters me. It's like he can see my movements before I even perform them. During the mock battle, he lead us to victory because of his tactical expertise but now that he is my sparring partner, I hate it. I have never landed a single hit on him and I'm very confident in my ability to use a sword.

Currently I'm mindlessly hitting a tree with my sword. It's barely noon and I already want tomorrow to pass by. I'm still nervous that my house are not experts on combat. By house I mean three people. I have no fear with Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, Caspar, or Petra. They are not on the level of the Blue Lions but this mission should be no problem for them. Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Dorothea are a different story. Bernadetta has barely showed up to our training sessions. Linhardt and Dorothea skills are fine but it's their mentality that worries me. I don't expect them to become killing experts but I'm scared that if they hold back they might get killed.

"Richard."

Maybe if we only make Linhardt heal us and Dorothea only hurt the bandits while I finish them off, we can come out of this fine.

"Richard?"

The only problem now is Bernadetta. I'm worried she won't even show up or worse she runs aways during the fight. Maybe if-

"Richard!"

I jump at my name being screamed in my ear. It takes all my willpower to not swing with my sword at the voice who just screamed at me. I turn to see Rosaline giving me an angry glare. I opened my mouth to speak but Rosaline starts to speak first.

"I've been calling your name for a while now you know. What are you thinking about that you can't even hear me from five feet?"

"Sorry about that. I've been thinking about my mission tomorrow. I'm just nervous about my house."

"Well I can tell you that even if you prepare yourself mentally for it, once your on the field, it's completely different."

"I know. That's why I'm worried for some of them. It's going to be their first time against a real opponent that will kill them."

"You've fought in real fights? Aren't you some noble from the empire?"

Whoops. I sometimes forget that I'm not a mercenary while I'm here.

"No No No. I'm just the son of a knight. That's it. Obviously she would train me with real battles. It was to prepare for this Academy."

"Oh yeah I remember now. I guess that makes sense."

I'm glad that she believed me but she still hasn't told me why she called me.

"Sooo, do you need something from me?"

"Yes. The Academy is holding a tournament right now. It's swords only and we all thought that you should participate."

"And who is we?"

"Basically everyone here."

A sword tournament. Sounds like a perfect time killer.

"Yeah fine with me. Lead the way."

She just turned around and she walked to the training grounds. Once we entered, I see everyone from each house there. I also see other knights and citizens. It seems like this tournament is quite popular. I turn to look at Rosaline.

"Isn't too late for me to join with all of these people here?"

"Actually somebody already signed you up."

I shake my head at her response. Somehow I thought that would happen. The only thing is to figure out who did it. In the center of the training grounds is Alois and 15 other people who are facing him. Alois waves at me to join the 15. I walk to the center where I see Felix, Ingrid, Dimitri, Richard, Lorenz, Claude, Petra, and Ferdinand. The rest of the 7 participants are knights. Alois starts to speak.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we will begin the first tournament of the year. These 16 brave men and women will fight with only swords. I will give each participant a number. We will then show the bracket and start the matches. First off I will explain the rules. You can only hit your opponent with your sword. Once you sword is out of your hand and is either on the floor or in your opponents hand, that counts as a defeat. Being knocked out, surrendering, or being placed in a position which would lead to your death if it was a real sword, counts as a defeat. I will judge every match so do not worry. I will call this down the middle."

He then gave us each a number. I got number 5. He then filled the bracket with everyone's name. We all looked at the bracket to see who would face who.

**Claude vs 16, Ferdinand vs Felix, Leonardo vs 14, Lorenz vs Ingrid, Richard vs 12, Petra vs 11, Dimitri vs 10, 8 vs 9.**

No matter what number I got I would still have to eventually face somebody I didn't want to. I'm facing some knight in the first round. We all regrouped with our respected houses before the first match starts. Everyone in our house is here except Linhardt and Bernadetta. Edelgard is the first to speak.

"Ferdinand, Petra, and Richard. I'm expecting a Black Eagle victory here. Since we have a member in each side of the bracket, I want a Black Eagle only finals."

"Of course I will win this tournament Edelgard. Me being your rival, it would be ridiculous for me to lose today."

Edelgard just shakes her head at Ferdinand's statement.

"I will be trying my best."

I was surprised by Petra almost correct sentance. I just nod at Edelgard who does the same. I gave a quick glance to Dorothea and she is giving me a warm smile. My cheeks turn slightly red as we all watch the first match.

* * *

L:

Claude, Lorenz, and I return to our house. To my surprise, everyone is here cheering us on. Well not everyone.

"Why am I here Claude? I could be doing anything else but now I have to waste my day with this stupid tournament."

"Oh c'mon Hilda. You should show more house pride. I mean even Leo here is participating."

I wonder what that even means but Lorenz quickly interjects.

"I only joined this tournament so I could defeat you Claude in front of everyone. Then everyone will know that I should be the future leader of the Alliance."

Claude gave Lorenz a puzzled look.

"You know you have to get through Ingrid and then Leo?"

"Of course I do. I'm not blind. I can see the bracket. I mean no offense Leo but I will beat you as well."

"Well good luck with that."

I doubt Claude will even make it that far. Felix is on our side which doesn't make me feel confident. From what I heard about their mission, Felix is truly on a different level. I do hope that Richard and I make it to the finals. I have also heard that he is a great swordsman. The rest of the house is talking while I keep staring at the bracket. I can feel my hands slightly shake while I have a smile on face.

* * *

Rs:

"I can't believe Sylvain signed me up for this tournament."

Ingrid, Annette, Mercedes, and I are talking while the guys are in their own group. We are trying to give Ingrid motivation for her match. Luckily Mercedes is the first one to try.

"Well, this is a good chance to see how much you have improved since our mission. You have been training a lot this entire week."

"But that doesn't mean I can beat Felix now and that's if I even beat Lorenz and Leonardo. I mean Rosaline, you've faced him before and even you couldn't land a hit."

I felt a little down by her comment but Annette tried to quickly change the direction of the conversation.

"Well maybe Sylvain signed you up because he thinks you're good enough to compete. I bet he would be quite impressed with you if you would win today."

Mercedes nods to Annette's statement. Ingrid started to blush.

"Do you really think that?"

But her face quickly changes to anger.

"Of course I'm not going to believe that! He only signed me up so he didn't have to participate. Since a house can only use three members per tournament, he used me as a scapegoat."

Her face was turning red out of anger. I noticed that Claude and some knight stood across from each other.

"Hey I think it's starting."

The girls turned around as we watched the first match.

* * *

R:

My predictions seem to be all correct. Claude and Leo beat their opponents. Ferndinand lost fairly quickly to Felix which caused Edelgard and me to giggle a little. Currently Lorenz and Ingrid are about to start fighting. Before Alois could start the match, Lorenz started to speak.

"Before this match starts, I would like to say that I'm against attacking a fair beauty like yourself Ingrid but since this is a tournament and we are using wooden swords I will see this as an exception. I will hold back of course."

"…"

Alois gave him a concerned look but he continued with his job.

"You may begin."

I thought Felix and Ferdinand match was short but this one took the cake. Raphael took Lorenz to the infirmary while the rest of Ingrid's house tried to calm her down. Alois had a happy but still worried face on him about Lorenz.

"That was so fast that I couldn't even see what happened. Anyways will the next participants come forth."

I was going to the center of the training grounds but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turned around to see who the culprit is and it's Dorothea.

"I just wanted to say good luck."

I just nod at her and I attempt to leave. She stops me again.

"Ric-"

"They're waiting for me Dorothea."

I brush her hand off my shoulder and I walk to the center. I knew what she was going to say and now is not the time for that. Also my face is flushed after talking to her. I might not be in the best condition to fight right now. Another knight walked towards me and he stopped a few meters away from me. I had my hand on the hilt of my sword while he just has both his hands on his sides. Alois voice interrupted my analysis of the knight.

"You may begin."

Depending on the opponent, there are two ways to start a fight. Wait for my opponent to make the first move or-

"Aaaaaah."

I lunged at him as fast as I could. The knight was startled by this which causes him to react a second late. He quickly pulled out his sword and swung at my direction without aim. I side stepped the wooden blade and I swung my sword at his head. I didn't swing with full strength but once then my sword made contact with his head the knight fell to the ground. A loud thud was heard and silence followed suit. My eyes widen at the sight of the knight and fear flowed through me. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for-

_Clap Clap_

I turned to the person who started to clap and I saw Edelgard. Hubert reluctantly followed after her. Dorothea was going to be the next one to clap but she was drowned out by the rest of the audience. I've always been in the crowd who clapped for some knight or royal doing anything great. I've never been the repipient of claps. I was at a loss for words. If my face wasn't still red from earlier it is now.

* * *

L:

I was happy for Richard. It always felt like people didn't see him in the same light as the rest of his house. Since he is one of the two non-nobles of his house, he had a bigger mountain to climb. The empire seem to focus a lot on notability. I've never felt different from the rest of the Golden Deer which I am grateful for. I think the reason for that is Claude. He truly is a great leader. Yet I can see him trying to figure a way to cheat during his match with Felix. I just ignored him as the last of the first round matches continued on.

Petra and Dimitri defeated their opponents easy enough and the second round was now under way. The first match was Claude against Felix. Felix was already waiting in the center for his match. The look in his eyes showed me an animal waiting for his prey. He looked like he was born to fight which worried me. If he won this match and I won mine, we would be opponents. To try to distract my mind I turn to look for Claude. He was crouching down on the floor with some drinks in his hands. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"This could work."

I kicked his hand which made him drop one of his drinks. He gasped at my actions but then his usual smile returned to his face.

"That was the wrong dr-"

Hilda kicked the other drink out of his hand.

"C'mon guys. I had a full proof plan here. You know how long I took to make this drink?"

Hilda just rolled her eyes at him and spoke.

"We get it Claude. Your good at schemes and stuff. Just go fight Felix already."

Claude looked at me pleadingly but I just gave him a glare. His head dropped and we walked to the center to face his opponent. Hilda stood next to me while we watched the match. A question popped into my head right before the match could begin.

"Why did you kick the other drink out of his hand?"

"If his plan was to make Felix drink that, we would be here longer than if he actually faced Felix normally. The sooner this tournament is over the faster I can go back to my room and relax."

"You really don't like this?"

"Well yeah. Why do I care about people hitting each other with wooden swords? It's just pointless."

"Well if you look at it in that way then you have a point. But I disagree. It's been a week since we came back from our mission. Some of the Blue Lions are still shook up from their mission. The Black Eagles' mission is tomorrow. The church are so nervous about their mission that they are letting their professor join them. We didn't even get that. They originally thought that our mission was safe enough to do without Manuela with us but now they are changing that. A lot of people are on edge right now and this is a distraction for them. I mean have you seen how excited the Black Eagles or Blue Lions look right now? This is just to boost morale and house unity."

I wasn't even watching the match since I was staring at Hilda as she was looking at me as well. Her eyes widen when I finished my speech. Before she could open her mouth I felt a tug at my sleeve. I turned to see who it was and it was Lysithea.

"Leo, your not even watching the match."

I snapped my head back to the center as I saw Claude and Felix currently fighting. Either my mind was playing tricks with me or I saw Hilda pouting in the corner of my eye. I couldn't think about it a second longer as I heard wood and skin make contact. Felix hit Claude on his left hand with his sword but Claude quickly tossed it to his right hand. Claude quickly backstepped to regain his stance but Felix didn't give him a moment. In short distance travel Felix is quick but Claude is quicker with his reflexes. Claude knows how to move his body how he wants to which is perfect against Felix. Every swing made by Felix, Claude dodged but he didn't have time to counter because Felix was relentless with his sword. Who ever slips up could get the advantage but at the same time Claude is holding his sword with his non-dominant hand. Even if Claude landed a hit, it wouldn't be as effective. Sadly we would never know because Felix instead of attacking he quickly side stepped to Claude's right side. Claude took his bait as he tried to swing his sword at Felix but that was what Felix wanted. Since the distance between Felix and Claude's right arm was short, Claude didn't have much room to swing his sword. Felix was in the same situation but since Felix's dominant hand is his right, when their swords clashed, Claude's sword flew out of his hand. Felix put his sword on Claude's neck. Claude merely raised his hands in defeat while he had a small smile on his face.

The audience cheered and clapped for the match as this has been the most competitive match they have seen all day. I couldn't hear them but Claude and Felix exchanged some words. They then both nodded and they walk back to their own houses. We all cheered for Claude as he walked back to us. We all gave him words of encouragement.

"Alright I get it guys. Forget about me, and let's focus our attention on our last house member in the tournament. Leo's match is next."

Everyone turned to me as I heard Alois booming voice.

"Can the next participants please step forward."

Now everyone in my house were cheering me on as I walked towards the center. I see Ingrid walk towards the center as well and I can see how uncomfortable she is. I doubt she wants to be here which should make this match quick. I'm not as fast as Richard is but that is not going to stop me from ending this quicker than him.

"You two may begin."

I charged at her as she did the same. As soon as I was in her range I quickly jumped back. She swung to thinking she could reach me but that lead to her undoing. Once her sword ended it's swing, I swung my sword at her gut. She immediately dropped her sword to the ground and she quickly followed suit. I could hear my house as they cheered for me first then the rest of the audience followed. I extend a hand to Ingrid which she took.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to end this quickly."

Ingrid's eyes closed and her face contorted into anger. Once she let go of my hand she slapped it away from her. I gave her a confused look but she turned around.

"Why? Just because I'm a girl? You think I can't handle a fight against you?"

Before I could answer she left. I guess I'm still not good with talking to others.

* * *

L:

Ingrid brushed off Sylvain who tried to talk to her as she marched her way towards us. Mercedes and Annette had a worried look. Before we could ask her anything Ingrid opened her mouth.

"I can't believe this. Just because I'm a girl, he felt sorry for me. I don't want his pity."

I have no idea what Leonardo said to her but I have a guess. She acts like this when Sylvain didn't want to fight her when they were kids. I doubt Leonardo meant to be offensive but Ingrid is pretty quick to get upset when it's about this subject. My solution to this was always to train with her but right now that is not possible. Luckily I have backup. Annette was the first one to try.

"It's okay Ingrid. Like you said, you didn't even want to participant in this tournament so it's fine. Leonardo is obviously great with a sword while that's not your strong suit."

Ingrid shot a look at Annette which made her flinch. Mercedes quickly tried to save this situation.

"What I think Annie meant to say is that, you had no time to prepare for this. Sylvain just threw this at you. Leonardo has been fighting with a sword even before he got here while you just started to train with one. It was unfair from the beginning but once we have a spear only tournament, you will definitely win."

Mercedes ended her sentence with a heart warming smile. That made Ingrid calm down a bit. Before any other words could be said, we heard cheers from the crowd. We all turned to see what was happening. Richard had his sword pointed at Petra's throat while she was on the floor. I completely forgot about the match. Richard helped Petra up and they both walked back together. Ever since Sylvain forced me to talk to Richard, we have been talking every once in a while. At first I thought he was a creep trying to stalk me, then I thought he wanted to go out with me since Sylvain implied it so often. After talking to Richard about it, he cleared the air with me. He just wanted to be friends and Sylvain exaggerated the entire thing. Plus it's obvious that Richard likes someone else. The only problem is that it feels like he is hiding something from me. I don't know what it could possibly be and I can't confront him about it. Asking him to come to the tournament was the first time I talked to him since I came back from the mission. I just assumed that he was going to be too focused on preparing for their mission. I wonder what really has his mind occupied.

* * *

R:

I felt excited as I saw Felix and Leonardo stand against each other. I really want to fight both of them but at the same time I have to think about my match as well. It's not certain that I will fight one of them. I know that this match will be speed versus strength. The first hit is going to be crucial.

"Begin."

Felix charged right at Leonardo while he just readies himself. Once Felix was in range, Leonardo swung his sword downwards. I was going to question him but I noticed that he didn't swing all the way. Felix didn't notice it as he side stepped to Leonardo's left. Once Felix moved Leonardo changed the direction of his sword and he swung it with full force. Felix tried to block the hit but he was too slow. Leonardo landed a clean hit on Felix's shoulder. To my surprise Felix, instead of back stepping away, he swung his sword and hit Leo in the ribs. Both of them were hit hard and they both stepped back. The audience was loud. Leo was already breathing hard from his hit while Felix's left arm was a bit slower than before. Even though Leo hit Felix hard, Leo came out more hurt in their exchange. Neither one of them wanted to move their feet.

After a few seconds, Leo was the first to move towards Felix. He shuffled toward him while Felix prepared to block. Everyone was waiting with bated breath. Even I was holding my breath. Leo finally lunged at Felix. It looked like Leo was aiming for Felix's left side. Felix probably expected that as he placed his foot behind to jump back. At least that is what I thought. Instead he jumped towards Leo. Felix being the faster of the two, closed the distance between them while Leo couldn't reach in time. Leo tried to move his sword to block Felix's sword but he was too late. Since Felix kept his body low, he was not in harm's way. Felix stabbed Leo's body with full force which made Leo yell in pain. Felix didn't stop moving as he changed direction and ran to Leo's right side. Just like Felix did, Leo surprised not only me but Felix when he swung his sword at Felix. Since Felix was in the middle of his run he couldn't block completely. Their swords connected and to everyone's surprise we heard a crack.

Both Felix and Leo's swords snapped in half. Everyone gasped at this turn of events. Felix fell on his back from the sheer force of their swords collision while Leo was on one knee. Leo dropped his hilt and placed both his hands on his ribs. Felix looked at Leo with disbelief. I knew he was strong but this is unexpected. We all look at Alois since he is the official of the match and even he has a surprised look on his face.

"Ummm. I guess it's a draw."

The crowd was silent. Before anyone could voice their opinions, Leo spoke.

"I...think that Felix should advance. I don't...think that I could keep fighting, while...he can still go."

He had a little difficulty speaking but he got his point across. Everyone looked at Alois for his response,

"I guess you have a point. Well then, the winner is Felix."

Felix was already standing up at this point and he had a conflicted look on his face. Everyone cheered for their match. Felix, for the first time this entire tournament, helped his opponent up. Felix merely nodded at him while Leo just had a strained smile on his face. They both walked back to their own houses. I saw Hilda and Lysithea trying to take Leo to the infirmary but he just waved them off. He turned to look me in the eyes and mouthed 'sorry'. I just give him a shrug and a thumbs up. I walk to the center, while I see Dimitri and Felix talking.

"You better win this boar. I won't be happy until I beat you in front of everyone."

"I don't plan on losing to Richard or to you."

Dimitri then walked to the center to face me. I haven't really talked to him before so I get slightly nervous. I then voice my concerns.

"I won't get attacked or put on a wanted list if I hit you, right?"

Dimitri laughs at my question.

"Of course not Richard. We are all equals here. You should have no concern about this match. Although, it's not easy to land a hit on me."

I just nodded at him. Even though I had concerns earlier, I feel confident against him. I know he is more of a spear user so I already have an advantage.

"You two may begin."

Dimitri charges at me first which is what I expected. He probably wanted to show Felix his strength by hitting me quickly. His confidence will be his undoing. Since he uses a spear, Dimitri uses both his hands with his sword. He tries to stab me with his full force. I position my sword lower than usual. Once he is in range, I step forward and swing upwards. Right before Dimitri could touch me with his sword, my sword hits both of his hands from under him. I hit him with enough force that he loses grip of his sword and it flies toward the sky. I quickly grab it while my original sword is still pointing at Dimitri. I point both of the swords at him while he has a defeated look on his face. The crowd cheer as I lower my sword against him. Usually when people have too much confidence or are trying to prove something they don't think straight. If Dimitri was cool headed, he would have lowered his sword before I hit him. I look at him and I try to say something encouraging. Somehow Dimitri beats me to it.

"That was completely my lost Richard. You were excellent. If only someone like you was born in Faerghus."

"Thanks Dimitri, but I'm happy with my house."

He once again laughed at my comment and he walked away. Before I left the center of the training grounds, Alois spoke up.

"The finals will begin in few minutes so rest up finalists."

I sighed in relief. I walked back to my house as they cheered for my arrival. Except for Huber obviously. Edelgard was the first to speak.

"Congratulations Richard. I'm proud of you for making it to the finals."

"I agree with Edelgard. If you want any advice on how to handle Felix, you can ask me."

"But you only lasted a few seconds with him Ferndiand."

Caspars words hit Ferdinand hard as he had a defeated look on his face. Petra then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You were doing the good out their Richard. I was impressed. I am feeling glad that my defeat was in your hands."

I just smiled at her which caused her to smile as well. I saw Dorothea coming closer to me but then heard my name being called.

"Richard."

Petra let go of my shoulder and I turned around to see Leo.

"Leo are you alright?"

He just waved his hands in my face.

"Of course I am. I'm sorry for not being able to face you in the finals. I was hoping we could figure out who was the best."

"Well you were facing Felix so it's understandable. Still I'm getting excited just thinking about fighting him."

Leo had a smile on his face as I assumed he thought the same thing before they faced off.

"Well just know he is fast. He might be even faster than you."

"I don't doubt it. Unlike you, I can't counter that with power since I'm not super strong like you. I just have to think of a strategy against him."

"Even then, he is pretty unpredictable when he fights sometimes. You just have to have a clear head and never let him control the pace."

I just nod to him as I stretch my arms for the upcoming match. I know that Dorothea is close by waiting to talk to me but that would have the opposite effect on me. I want a clear mind right now and I if I talk to her, I'm only going to be thinking about her. I then hear Alois voice.

"Alright we will now begin the last match of the tournament. Can the two finalist step forward."

I nod at Leo and I walked towards the center. Felix joins me in the center and he faces me with a new wooden sword in his hand. I grab my sword and ready myself up as well. To my surprise, in the corner of my eye I can see Marianne giving me a thumbs up. I give her a big smile which makes her retract behind Hilda. I turned my attention back to Felix. We both are staring at each other with one thing on our mind.

Victory.

"Let the finals begin."

**AN:**

Yahello! Wooo boy what a two weeks I had. Right before I went to the library to start writing, I dropped my backpack and my laptop broke. When I came home the internet was out. Fast forward to now and I still have no internet. I'm at a friend's house just to post this story. I don't know when my internet will be back but hopefully it will be soon. Back to the story, sorry about the swerve. I forgot that the tournament was a sword one which involves most of the MC. I doubt I'll write the other tournaments since this was really hard to write for some reason. Next chapter will be the Red Canyon Mission. Promise. Hopefully. Please overlook if some of the names are misspelled. That's all I have to say for now. Have a wonderful day everyone. Peace.-Omas125


	7. WC: First Test-Red Canyon

R:

Even though the Red Canyon was really close to Garreg Mach, we still woke up at the break of dawn. The only person who wasn't tired was Hubert. Edelgard tried to hide her yawn but we all knew that this was too early for this mission. Our professor still hasn't arrived yet, so we are just waiting near the gates. I see Caspar talking to Linhardt but he doesn't know that Linhardt is already asleep. Dorothea is resting her head on Petra's shoulder while Petra is reading some book. Ferdinand is staring towards the gate while trying not to fall asleep. Bernadetta was sleeping on Edelgard's lap which upset Hubert. I can't lie and say that I'm not tired. I'm pacing around the gate to keep my body from staying still. I can't blame my house for being tired.

After the tournament, we had a "celebratory get together", which meant that nobody saw a bed until it was midnight. My guess is that we only slept 3 or 4 hours. I can't get mad since I was also caught up in the moment. Hubert tried his hardest to remind us that we had a mission but nobody listened to him. Edelgard finally convinced him to just relax which led him to just shut his mouth. I don't regret it but I can't speak for everyone else.

After a few minutes, Byleth arrived with the same unreadable face. Sometimes it feels like he can't even show any emotion. Slowly, everyone got up to stand in a line to face him. He just stared at us which probably woke up most of us. Fear traveled through all of us as he finally opened his mouth.

"I heard that the guards received many noise complaints last night. They said many of the students were up almost all night. That wouldn't pertain to any of you, would it?"

I found it difficult to keep eye contact with him. This is making me more scared than the mission. If nobody says anything than maybe we would be off the h-

"Yes it would professor. All of us were up with the other students. I tried to tell them to leave but I was ignored."

We all shot a death stare at Hubert. He just ratted us out. Probably revenge. I was surprised that he didn't try to protect Edelgard. Maybe he is upset with everyone. Byleth walked closer to us and went to Edelgard who was at the end of the line. Edelgard was trying her hardest to not look away from him but I swore that I saw a light red hue on her face. Byleth started to speak.

"Is this true Edelgard?"

"Y-Yes it is professor."

"And what did you do last night Edelgard?"

"I umm. I merely conversed with everyone and the time slipped my mind."

Byleth just walked to the next person in line which was Hubert. Byleth didn't say anything and just stared at Hubert. Hubert didn't even move an eyelash. He, like Byleth, didn't show any emotions right now. Byleth then went to the next person in line which was Ferdinand.

"What about you Ferdinand?"

"I merely drank tea with some of my fellow students."

"Just tea?"

""Of course. I would never drink alcohol until I reach the age. I would never want to tarnish my family name."

I felt a cold sweat run down my face. Don't tell me Byleth heard about it. Byleth merely nodded and continued down the line. Caspar and Petra also hung out with the other house members. Linhardt was only reading a book while Bernadetta was using him as a human shield. She was trying to figure out how her tombstone will look like after the mission. Then Byleth made it to Dorothea. She and I were the only ones left.

"Dorothea."

Depending on her answer, I might have to tell him the truth. Since some of us are able to drink, Sylvain brought some alcohol. Sylvain, Mercedes, Hilda, Leonie, Lorenz, Leo, Claude (I don't think he was old enough to drink but who am I to judge), Dorothea, and me. We were the only ones that drank. The problem isn't that if we were of age or not but of the rules of the academy. Students, regardless of age, can not drink. I never asked but Sylvain must have either purchased some and hid them, or he stole them from somewhere in the academy. I thought we were being discreet but I guess if Byleth is asking us about it, then someone found out.

Everyone who drank never did anything bad. I learned that most of the nobles were lightweights but they only made a fool of themselves when drunk. I made sure Dorothea didn't drink that much since I didn't want her to have a hangover during our mission. It never ends well when that happens. I'm already an expert when it comes to drinking before a mission so I was fine. Another problem is that Edelgard doesn't know that we drank. We all drank away from everyone else just in case somebody told on us. I guess that didn't matter in the end since here we are. Dorothea shot me a look before she spoke.

"I went to go drink with some of the other students last night. Not too much but I still had a few drinks."

"Did anyone else from the Black Eagles join you?"

"No."

I gave her a confused look. Then again I shouldn't be that shocked since I was planning to do the same thing. I wanted to make sure that I would only get in trouble but it seems like Dorothea had other plans. Before Byleth could speak, I raised my hand.

"I also drank last night professor."

Byleth redirected his soulless eyes to me which made me almost flinch. Dorothea also stared at me but I kept my focus on Byleth.

"I know."

Huh.

"What?"

"One of the knights saw the whole thing. I know what everyone did already. That's why I was late. They had a meeting with Maunleu, Hanneman, and me. I just wanted everyone to admit what they did."

Usually when somebody tricks their students, they have a smile on their face. Not Byleth. He had the same face he had when he announced that he would be our teacher which was the same face he had everyday.

I started to feel nervous. I don't know what kind of punishment they will dish out at us but I just hope that it doesn't involve expelling us. To my surprise I asked the question.

"What happens to us then?"

"Nothing as far as I know. Lady Rhea just told me that once we come back from our mission that we report back to her."

All he did was make my suspicions worse. I turn to look at Dorothea who is giving me a weak smile. Byleth took a few steps back and made sure everyone was looking at him.

"Okay now that this is done, we can start our mission. To take down bandits that are currently in the Red Canyon. Let's go."

He walked forward which made Caspar and Petra move to make a path for him. Once he walked past the gate, we all followed suit. I turned my head to Dorothea so I could talk to her.

"Nice try but honesty is the best policy."

"Oh like you weren't planning to lie for me?"

My cheeks redden a bit as she caught me red handed. I ignored her question as I continued the conversation.

"In the end it doesn't matter. We got caught and that's that."

"True. I guess we are both trouble makers."

"Just like when were kids."

We both smiled at each other. I guess there's no question about it anymore. I know my answer.

Before I could continue to talk to Dorothea, the rest of our house started to bombard us.

"Wow, you guys drank last night. Do you normally drink?"

"I was most the surprsied by this. I did not know that Dorothea and Richard did the drinking."

"I can't believe you two. Why would you do such a thing? Especially you Richard."

The rest of the way was filled with questions and lectures. Byleth never spoke during our march but I would rather have him lecture us since it would be less loud than our house. I still had a smile on my face.

After an hour or so, we arrived at the Red Canyon. Once we were close, Byleth told us to stop talking as to not alert the enemy of our arrival. We stopped before a bridge that led to the bandits. We all had our weapons ready as Byleth led us to the bandits. Byleth stopped right before he walked on the bridge. He stared at it for a few seconds but before anyone could ask, he walked on it. I now understand why he was hesitant. The bridge made a loud noise once he stepped on it. I then heard the bandits shout.

"They're here!"

The bridge was narrow so it could only fit two people at a time. Byleth and I were at the front while Edelgard and Hubert were behind us. The bandits charged at us while we tried to get to the other side of the bridge. Everytime I killed a bandit, I would try to push them off the bridge so we could still have space on this narrow bridge.

Byleth and I finally made it across the bridge and the rest of our house followed suit. Byleth looked at me and started to command us.

"Richard, take Dorothea, Ferdinand, Bernadetta, and Petra with you. Go down the left bridge while the rest of us go straight. You guys will flank them."

I merely nodded at him. I looked at my team and we started to run toward the bridge. I started to order my team.

"Petra stay with me in the front. Ferdinand stick behind us while Dorothea and Bernadetta stay in the back."

Everyone nodded at me except Bernadetta. She was still shaking. I was surprised that she even made it this far without doing something wrong. As we started to walk on the bridge, I heard some footsteps behind us. I quickly turned around and I saw a mage behind us waiting for us to get on the bridge. We have nowhere to dodge and I can't get to him with everyone behind me. Before I could shout something an arrow flew right past my head. I once again turned around and saw a group of bandits charging at us from the front. One of them had a bow and was in the bushes while three of them attacked Petra and me. I heard a spell being used and I feared that the mage was going to attack us from behind. Right before my sword could clash with the bandit's sword I heard Dorothea's voice.

"Is this really part of the church's teachings?"

I couldn't check on them since the bandits came at us with full force. The bandits that greeted us at the first bridge were easy to take down but these guys are different. These bandits were more skilled. Petra and I didn't have much space to move around so we kept bumping into each other. At this rate we could get killed just because we kept getting into each other's way. I decided to tackle the bandit in front of me which caused me to land on the other side of the bridge. That gave Petra more space which helped her kill the bandits that she was fighting. Before I could get up Ferdinand used his spear to kill the bandit that I tackled. I quickly got up and before I could move my legs, Dorothea fired a spell at the archer in the bushes. He rolled out of the way and into the open. Once he finished his dodge he readied his bow. I knew none of us could make it to him in time before he could fire an arrow. Since Dorthea just fired a spell she would need a second to get ready for another one. I shouted at Bernadetta.

"Bernadetta get him!"

Even though I said that I still charged at the bandit with full speed. Petra joined but she was a few steps behind me. Ferdinand was a few seconds behind as he just started his sprint. I heard Bernadetta's bow string get pulled as I hoped that she was faster than the bandit. My hope is that the bandit would get startled by us charging at him which would make him mess up. Sadly this bandit was still as cool as before as he was ready to fire. My blade was only a foot away when I heard an arrow pierce through skin. The next second my blade went through him. My mind was racing as I didn't see an arrow on him. I checked my body quickly and I then turned to check on the rest of them. What I saw was disgusting.

Dorothea had an arrow in her chest. The bandit hit her before I could get him. She was still on the bridge with Bernadetta who still had her bow string pulled.

She never shot her arrow.

Dorothea's uniform filled with blood as I quickly reached her. Before I could say anything Bernadetta was sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I tried to shoot but-"

I didn't hear her as I held Dorothea in my arms. Her eyes were devoid of life. Her body as cold as winter snow. The arrow ht her directly in the heart. Her blood was the only warm feeling I had felt. Tears fell down my face.

"Dorothea!"

Why did this have to happen?

What did I do wrong?

All this training for nothing.

I let some die again.

I failed again.

I heard Perta cry behind while Ferdinand gasped at the sight. I could only look at her face. Nothing else mattered right now. Right no-

...

I decided to tackle the bandit in front of me which caused me to land on the other side of the bridge. That gave Petra more space which helped her kill the bandits that she was fighting. Before I could get up Ferdinand used his spear to kill the bandit that I tackled. I quickly got up. I felt strange. Like something was off. Before I could think more about it, Dorothea fired a spell at the archer in the bushes. He got hit by the spell but he was still alive. My eyes were frozen on Dorothea for some reason. I didn't know why. I heard the bandit grunt and try to get up but Petra already charged at him. She killed him before he could stand on his feet.

"Calm your heart and do not be worried about the killing."

I barely heard her as she whispered to herself. I quickly ran to her as everyone else regrouped. I doubted Dorothea. I don't know why I thought she couldn't do it. Maybe I'm trying to keep my image of her clean. I kept looking at Dorothea which made her blush at me.

"What?"

For some reason I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I quickly looked away and I cleared my throat.

"Okay so now we wait until the professor's team makes it past the bridge. Once they are on this side we attack the bandits from behind."

Everyone nodded at me and I gave Bernadetta a glare. I don't know why I did it but it happened without me wanting to. She jumped at my glare and she looked ready to run away. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and held her firm.

"Listen Bernadetta. And I mean listen. I want you to get a hold of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to us because one of us got cold feet. I know you're scared but please just breath. This is a serious mission. I need you to focus."

"But-t I can't do-o i-t."

"Yes you can. Just breath."

She started to shake again but I squeezed her shoulders which made her almost shriek. She finally made eye contact with me and she started to slow her breathing. She finally stopped shaking and she returned to normal. Well her normal.

"Okay just think of this as a quicker way to get back to your room. If you take down some bandits we'll finish quicker."

I tried to convince her with a reward but she still looked scared. Luckily everyone else came to help.

"Bernadetta, do not worry. On my name as an Aegir I promise I will protect you with my life."

"I will also be doing the protecting of Bernadetta. You have my word."

"That's right Bernie. We all care for you so we just want to make sure we all come back safe and sound."

Bernadetta's eyes kept shooting back and forth between the four of us. Her face turned red as she finally spoke.

"You guys are putting a lot of pressure on me. Ugh. I just want to go back to my room."

I let go of her shoulders as she readied her bow. It looks like we might have finally got her to try. I quickly turned around and saw that the rest of our house had already crossed the bridge. They were charging at the last of the bandits. I realize that we should start our flank.

"Okay everyone, follow me."

I quietly snuck behind the enemies field of vision as everyone else followed me. The bandit's leader joined in on the fighting so this should be the last skirmish of the mission.

"Okay, Bernadetta and Dorothea, stay hidden and attack once we get close to the bandits. The rest of us will join the rest of the house."

They nodded and Petra, Ferdinand, and I started to attack the unsuspecting bandits. I finally saw an arrow hit a bandit which put a smile on my face.

* * *

L:

I woke up with a headache. I don't know how Claude did it but he convinced me to celebrate last night with the other houses. My memory of the night is hazy for some reason. The last thing I remember is that Hilda and Claude dragged me to some forested area with some of the other students.

I try to get up but there's something holding me down. I noticed that there was an arm on my chest. I turn my head to see another person in my bed.

A girl.

I nearly screamed. How did this happen? Did I? I move my legs and I finally realized that I was naked. I never sleep naked. I also touched her leg and I realize that she was naked too. I try to move again but this time her arm held me down.

"Mmm. Can you stop moving so much Leo?"

**AN:**

Yahello! I was in a weird funk last week but now I feel great. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. Unlike the other mission, this one is based off the game which is not very long so I did what I could. I don't know how old people need to be able to drink in Fodlan but I made it 18. Now I will like to reply to some of the comments/reviews I got since last time.

**Ablegem: **Hopefully I kinda answered that last chapter. Please feel free to call out anything I do mention or mess up. In mind I feel in the blanks but obviously if I don't write it down you guys won't know about it.

**Saber1: **Thank you for telling me. I don't mind fixing/changing things during the story. I want to improve as a writer so any comment/review is appropriate.

**AiKokoNoot: **Sorry for distracting you. If it makes you feel better I decide to write this story instead of doing homework so twins.

**VGBlackwing:** Sorry for taking awhile to answer you but I don't want to add more people who aren't already in the game. On the other hand you did give me an idea for something else I'm writing which will hopefully be done by next week where I will ask if people would want to submit their own OCs. It's not a fire emblem story so sorry if that was what you wanted.

Thanks to everyone else who commented nice things to me. You guys give me reason to keep on writing. Any comment will make me happy. Probably. Anyways thanks for reading this story and have a wonderful day.-Omas125


	8. WC: First Test-Nightmare

Rs:

"Big Brother!"

I opened my big brother's room to wake him up. Lately he has been waking up late so I wanted to wake him up early today. Mother and father don't have a problem with him waking up late but I doubt they would care about anything he does now. Not since Gregory was born.

To my surprise when I open the door he isn't there. I check everywhere in his room but he isn't here.

"Lady Rosaline, what are you doing in Percy's room?"

I snap my head towards the voice that spoke to me. It was one of the maids.

"I was just going to wake up my brother but it seems like he isn't here. Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Yesterday? Does that mean that he never came back home yesterday? Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Maybe today he actually woke up earlier than me. I ask the maid another question.

"What about Gregory? Has my lazy ass little brother woken up yet?"

"Language young lady. And no he has not."

"Figures."

I mutter to myself while ignoring the maid's reprimand. I leave the room and I follow the maid to my little brother's room. The maid has a look of concern on her face as I get ready to open the door.

"Please be gentle with your brother this time Lady Rosaline. He has a lot of responsibilities so letting him rest is the least we can do for him."

I click my tongue to her plea.

"Well too bad for him."

Right when I finished my sentence, the door opens.

"It's a little too early for you guys to be loitering around?"

My little brother yawned after he finished talking. The maid quickly bowed to my brother.

"I'm sorry Prince Gregory. I will take my leave."

She quickly left my brother and me alone.

"That was a little too harsh, don't you think?"

"She is a maid. She should be doing her job."

I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Whatever. Anyways I'm surprised that you're up for once."

He started to scratch his messy red hair and yawned before he spoke up again.

"Like you always say, I should learn to be more responsible."

I was surprised by what he said. Has he finally realized how much he has to carry on his shoulders? Maybe this will make Percy feel better. Hopefully.

"Well I'm going to change so can you leave? Instead of annoying me, go wake up big brother. You always yell at me but never at him."

I could hear the anger in his voice even if his face doesn't show it. I take a deep breathe before I ruffle his already messy hair. He flinched when I placed my hand on his head but sighed in relief when he realized that I wasn't going to hit him.

"That's what an older sibling does. They pester you until you become an adult."

"But it's not fair, your still 8 but Percy doesn't annoy you ever?"

"It's different with Percy. You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm only a year younger than you."

"You can learn a lot in a year. Go and get changed."

I lightly punched his head before I turn around and leave him alone. I can hear him mutter 'Ouch', before closing his door. I find it difficult to not get mad at Gregory. He has no idea what he has done but the impact is too huge to let it slide. His very existence is a problem. For Percy.

I walk outside to the courtyard and I see my mother sitting down alone. My father is probably having a meeting with who knows, and my mother is waiting for him to finish so we can all eat breakfast together. I sit down next to my mother which doesn't cause a reaction from my mother.

"Morning mother."

"Morning sweety."

"Is father still in his meeting?"

"Yes he is. Apparently there seems to be some sort of problem in the Empire. Your father heard that there might me a coup in the Empire."

Mother always tells me what the meetings that father attend are about even if I don't know what some of the words she says or who the people she is even talking about. It's her way of preparing me for the future. One day I will have to handle the politics of the Faerghus if I marry some Lord. My mother continues.

"I think he is going to the Fhirdiad tomorrow to speak with the King. I believe he will take you as well so you can visit Dimitri."

I try but fail to hide the smile forming on my face. I haven't seen Dimitri since last month so I get really excited by my mother's news. Maybe Ingrid will be there too but if she is there, then Sylvain might be there as well. Hopefully not.

"How long will we be able to stay there mother?"

"I don't know but there might be talk about your future fiance."

"I see."

I grow silent after that. Only recently did I find out that Ingrid was engaged at birth to Felix's older brother. I thought since Sylvain is always with her, those 2 would be betrothed but like mother says, there are more important things in a marriage than love. I asked her before if I was engaged to someone already but she told me not yet. I guess now is the time for that to be decided.

I don't know how I feel about it. The maids say that I'm too young for marriage and I have to be a woman to know true love. Percy told me that it's a part of being of noble birth. I don't want to marry someone I don't even know but I also don't know anyone I want to marry. Maybe I'll ask Ingrid about it since she is already engaged.

I wonder if Dimitri is engaged to someone already.

"Honey are you okay? Your face is red. Are you not feeling well?"

I try to turn away from my mother's face but in the process I see something I have never seen before.

A guard.

With blood on his armor.

He is running towards us and I start to tremble.

"Lady Celia, Lady Rosaline, I have to get you 2 out of here!"

"What's going on?"

"There is a monster attacking the city!"

My eyes open as I feel my body covered in cold sweat. It's still only been a few hours since our little party we had ended. The moonlight was washing my face when I finally woke up from my dream. In reality it was not a dream.

It's a memory.

A nightmare.

**AN**

Yahello! It's been awhile. I could say all the excuses that made me unable to write/post but who cares. I'm here and that's what matters. Sadly I'll probably be only be able to post 1 more time this year. Sorry. Don't worry though, I want to finish this story so just be patient with me. Even though this chapter is short, I wanted to give Rosaline more backstory since she is the only one of the three without any. I haven't touched Fire Emblem since early October so I didn't trust my ability to write the characters so that's why it's Rosaline exclusive. Hope you guys like it and hopefully I can bang out another long chapter before the year 2020. Thank you for reading and see ya later.-Omas125

P.S-Congrats on Three Houses for winning best strategy game and player's voice award. My opinion should have been Game of the year but then again I didn't play any of the nominated games so who knows.


	9. WC: First Test-Final Day

R:

We arrive at Gareeg Mach in the afternoon. Byleth told us he had to report to Seteth so we had to wait for him in our classroom. No one was gravely hurt but that doesn't mean we weren't tired. For some people it was their first ever real battle. Linhardt just layed on the floor while Caspar sat next to him. Petra was helping Dorothea walk towards a chair since she could barely stand on her own. I would have helped her but I have my own problem to handle.

"Stop moving so much Richard."

"I have to move so I can get you to a comfortable resting spot."

On my back was a very tired Bernadetta. I've been carrying her since the battle ended because in her words I "owed her". Since I was the one who tried to convince her to fight she thought this was sufficient payment for that.

I walked to the wall that was across from the door and I placed her sitting on the wall. I then joined her on the wall since the walk back to Gareeg Mach was draining. Bernadetta's head landed on my lap as I see her eyes closed. I chuckle at her actions.

"I thought you would have rather slept on the floor than on me?"

"Too...tired...to…"

Her voice got quieter after every word until I couldn't hear her anymore. She reminded me of child so I just let her lay there. I sometimes forget that she is almost the same age as me. I began to pet her head like if she was a kitten while I exam the room. I realize that Ferdinand isn't here either. Maybe he joined Edelgard and Hubert who are standing outside the classroom.

I was glad the mission was a success but for some reason I have this weird feeling in my chest. Like a pain in my heart. My head also feels strange but I'm just assuming that it's just my body coming off the adrenaline of battle.

After a few minutes I see someone walk into the classroom. I try to stand up but Bernadetta's head stops me for a second. Luckily that second was used to realize that Byleth wasn't the one who entered the classroom.

"Wow you guys look pretty beat. It was that bad, huh."

I roll my eyes at Claude's statement and everyone else don't even try to respond to him. Claude continues to speak to us.

"You guys don't actually look really hurt so count yourselves lucky. The Blue Lions came back looking worse for wear. Then again they faced an army of bandits so it's understandable. The Golden Deer finished their mission quickly and we came back to Garreg Mach completely fine."

"Don't lie Claude."

Leo came up from behind Claude and sighed after he spoke. He looked restless. He looked at me and waved me over to him. I quickly look at Bernadetta and then at Caspar.

"Hey Caspar come over here for a minute."

Caspar says something to Linhardt and then walks towards me.

"What's up Richard?"

"Can you let Bernadetta rest her head on you while I'm away. I feel bad for her since she really tried her best out there today so I let her rest on my lap. I'll be back in a few minutes so can you hold the fort for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, anything for Bernadetta."

If anyone else had heard him they might assume something was wrong here but since I know how Caspar is I just nod at him while I lift Bernadetta's head off my legs. Caspar switches places with me and I drop her head on Caspar's legs. I give him a thumbs up and he flashes a big smile towards me. I walk towards Leo and Claude. Claude is still talking to everyone even though I don't think anyone is listening to him while Leo uses his head to point outside. I merely nod at him in understandment and we walk out of the classroom. I notice that Edelgard is sitting on a bench while Hubert and Ferdinand are standing around her. It seems like those two are arguing with each other while Edelgard shaking her and pinching her nose.

"Sorry for interrupting your resting time Richard."

"It's fine Leo, so what's up? You look worried about something."

"Well, I've been waiting for you to return because you're the only one I can talk to about this."

I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion but I don't say anything. Leo continues.

"You see. I might have done something last night."

"You mean at the party?"

"Yeah. I don't remember much about last night I but woke up in a rather bad situation."

"A bad situation?"

I take a second to digest his words. He was speaking nervously and very vaguely. I tryed to remember last night but I was to busy with Dorothea that I didn't see anything weird happening. If I think about it there is only one possible outcome.

A drunk teenager hanging out with other drunk teenagers.

He doesn't remember anything yet he woke up to something terrible.

I have heard many people start stories like that and they always end the same way.

"You had drunk s#x!?"

* * *

L:

I threw my hand over Richard's mouth and quickly looked around. His three housemates were the only ones around us and they were still arguing with each other. I doubt they heard Richard's very unnecessary loud question. I can tell he is trying to say something but my hand is still covering his mouth. I set his mouth free and I try to whisper while yelling at him.

"How did you know that and why did you scream it out loud!?"

"Sorry. I was just surprised by the fact that you did something like that. I would have never took you as step jumper. Then again people are very different when they are drunk. Plus this isn't the first time I heard someone tell me the exact same thing."

Step jumper? I ignored that line and tryed to explain to him what had happened.

"Look, like I said I don't remember much from last night but when I woke up last night, there was a girl sleeping next to me."

The life drained out of Richard's eyes before he spoke with no energy in his voice.

"Hold on, do you really think that's what s#x is Leo?"

I can feel my face heat up.

"Of course not! We both didn't have any clothes on and she was asleep on top of me."

Richard's face returned back to normal and asked the question I thought he was going to originally ask first.

"So who was the lucky lady?"

He had a giant smile on his face that would make Claude nervous. My face gets even redder.

"I...can't say."

"Wait, like, you don't who it was or you just won't tell me?"

"The latter."

I didn't want to sell her out to Richard even though I trusted him the most, next to Claude. I didn't want to confront Claude about this because he would either not believe me or make fun of me for it. Then again I feel like Richard is doing the same thing. Richard eyes widen to my response.

"Wow look at you. What a gentleman. Then again I shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

He nods to himself after he spoke and before I could say anything he started to speak again.

"So you still haven't said what the problem is here. Did you not want to do it? Was it not your first choice? Was it weird when you woke up? Does she even know? Tell me Leo because I'm dying to know now."

I feel like he was making fun of me but I could tell he was genuinely interested in this. I sigh as I try to cool down my face.

"Well when I woke up…"

After I heard her voice I wanted to jump out of bed. Sadly she was stopping that from happening. Once I stopped squirming from her grasp she spoke again in a very tired but care-free voice.

"Thanks."

I turned my head to face her and I froze.

I can't believe this happened.

How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes now without getting embarrassed?

Does everyone know?

Does Claude know?

"I can't sleep when you worry about everything."

"Wait you heard me?"

"Well, yeah. You're mumbling to yourself and I'm right next to you."

Her pink eyes were staring right at me which made it difficult to ask my first question.

"Did...we...you know...it?"

Her eyes widen before she started to laugh at me

"Wow she laughed, that's a first. Then again, I have never asked a girl if we've 'done it' so there is that. I would be pretty devastated if a girl said that to...oh sorry. Continue with your story."

Anyways.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you so flustered before. It's cute."

This is the first time a girl that isn't my mother said that to me. I turn my head so I'm staring at the ceiling. She used her hand to force me to look at her again. This time she had a serious expression on her face which is rare for her.

"You know I don't regret this. I'm glad my first was with you."

"Holy Seiros, this is getting exciting!"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?!"

"Sorry, but can you just cut the fluff and tell me what the actual problem is?"

Fluff?

"Fine basically, we agreed to not mention it to anyone and to pretend it never happened."

"That went from cake level sweet to ice cream level cold."

Why did he use two different desert based comparisons? I try to prevent my voice from yelling at him.

"Can you be serious for a minute, please?"

I saw Richard's grin disappear from his face and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry. So is that the problem or…?"

I sigh again and finally said what's the real issue is.

"I don't know what I should do. I never really did anything with the opposite gender before so this is all new to me. I'm really confused."

Richard gave me a half smirk which I could tell was sincere. He placed his hand on my shoulder which made me jump before he spoke to me in a serious voice.

"I get it now. To be honest I assumed that was somehow the root of the problem. You're inexperienced in the wild world of women, so it's understandable. The first real question you have to ask is how do you feel about this and what you really think of this mystery girl. Once you answered that, then you can work from there."

My eyes widen at his advice. I always thought about what others would think or what she is thinking about. I never really thought about my own feelings.

How do I feel about this?

Before I could answer that question Richard continued to talk.

"Actually you and me are on the same boat. On about how we feel, not the whole drunk s#x thing. Someone told me how they feel about me and I-"

"Richard, Lady Edelgard wishes to speak to you, so make haste at once."

I never saw Hubert until he actually spoke. He was standing behind Richard which was very terrifying to see. Richard closed his eyes and spoke with a very upset voice.

"Hubert I'm in the middle of a conversation right now so can you-"

"If this is about what you were talking to Leonardo about then that's fine. You two were having a pointless conversation about feelings which have no place here in Garreg Mach."

I then heard Edelgard yell at Hubert from a distance.

"Hubert leave them alone! It wasn't anything important so just get back here!"

Then Ferdinand spoke as well.

"Yes Hubert, get back here at once, for we are not done talking yet. I need you to understand that I obviously was more productive in today's battle than Edelgard was."

Hubert quickly snapped his neck at Ferdinand before walking towards him.

"And like I've been saying that is impossible because a walking rug like yourself will never be as great as Lady Edelgard was, is, and ever will be. I would even say that Linhardt contributed more than you did today."

"Hubert! That's enough. You too Ferdinand."

I then heard Richard sigh before whispering to me.

"What's wrong with these nobles? Do you think it's too late to join your house Leo?"

I cover my mouth before I started to laugh. Today had been a very interesting day. Sadly the day hasn't ended for us yet.

* * *

Rs:

I had been yawning all day which did not go unnoticed by my housemate.

"Hey Rosaline, are you okay? You've been yawning more than Linhardt today."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired today, Annette."

"Did you not sleep last night because of that party? I passed out on the bed once I closed my door. I did hear that they called a group of students to the main hall just a few minutes ago. I think I saw Merice and Sylvain with them."

I'm glad she changed the subject because I didn't want to lie to her about my restless night.

"Now that I think about, I saw those two and other students leave the party and went off to who knows where. I wonder what Merice and them did last night."

As if on cue, we saw the group of students that were called into the main hall leave. I say leave but they were running out of the main hall with Richard and Leonardo leading them. They were running in rows with five people, which happened to be all Golden Dear members, behind Leonardo and four behind Richard. They turned right and towards the classrooms which is where we were at. As they ran past I heard Richard yell.

"How many idiots broke the rules?"

Dorothea who was behind Richard yelled.

"1!"

And then each person yelled the next number until it looped back to Richard who yelled

"9!"

They were almost out of hearing range when I decided to run closer to hear them more. After the first count Leo was the next one to start yelling.

"And how many laps do we have to run around Officer's Academy which is located at Garreg Mach Monastery!?"

Hilda who was behind Leonardo was the one who started the count but to my surprise they didn't stop the count at 9.

They stopped at 18.

I thought that they were going to stop chanting but Richard just repeated the same chant and everyone counted their number again. After they passed the main hall again, when Leonardo chanted about their laps they stopped at 17 this time.

I started to feel bad for them after lap 4 since I could tell that some of them were having trouble chanting their number.

At lap 7, Raphel found out what they were doing and joined them in their laps except he didn't join in on their chanting.

At lap 8, Caspar joined in as well.

At lap 10, Hilda, Lorenz, Mercedes, and Dorothea were having a really difficult time keeping up with the others. Richard decided to move himself to the back of the group so he could make sure nobody got left behind.

At lap 13, they stopped chanting since most of them couldn't even speak a single word.

At lap 15, the only ones left from the original group that were still running were Richard, Leonardo, Leonie, and Sylvain. Professor Byleth let the rest of them stop at lap 15. The only condition was that the 4 runners left had to run an extra lap for every student who dropped out.

At lap 23, the 4 of them were lying on the floor. Even Raphel and Caspar were really tired.

"I'm never drinking again!"

Leonardo shouted towards the sky as the rest of them merely nodded to his statement. I don't remember at what lap but Felix joined me in watching them run. He finally spoke since standing with me.

"What just happened?"

He asked the question that I've been thinking the entire time. Annette joined Mercedes once she dropped out at lap 15. I didn't have time to ponder on that question since I heard Dimitri voice behind me.

"Rosaline do you have a minute?"

Before I could answer he had a confused face as he looked at the students that were laying on the floor.

"Why is Sylvain and the other house members on the ground?"

"It's punishment."

Dedue showed up behind us to answer Dimitri's question. I quickly replied to him.

"For what?"

"Apparently these students snuck alcohol into the party last night and they were caught."

I looked at the students who were punished at it made sense age wise. All of them were over 18 expect Claude but I actually don't know his age. I just can't believe they would do something so stupid. I also find it hard to believe that Mercedes would join them. I don't take her as a drinker since she is a firm believer in the church.

I quickly remember that Dimitri wanted to speak to me.

"So what is it that you needed me for Dimitri?"

Dimitri was scanning the area before he answered my question.

"I actually need to speak to everyone in the Blue Lions and you were the first person I saw. Luckily most of the house is here. Felix and Rosaline can you two wait in the classroom while I get the rest of the house?"

I was slightly disappointed by what he said as I walked into the classroom. Felix followed suit as he mumbled to himself. After a minute, Mercedes and Annette walked in. Mercedes didn't have her sweater tied around her. Annette had it in her hand folded. Mercedes' cheeks were still red from running and to my surprise Felix gave her some water.

"Drink this. You look like you need it."

His tone was very aggressive and it sounded more like a threat than him being kind. Mercedes simply flashed him a smile and drank the water.

"Thank you Felix."

Even more surprising was that Felix looked a little red after she thanked him. Annette was about to speak when a loud voice interrupted their moment.

"I feel like I'm dying!"

"Shut up Sylvain! At Least try to walk a little!"

Ingrid was helping Sylvain walk since he must have been exhausted from running. Sylvain took his jacket off as well and Ingrid had it draped over her arm. After they walked in Dimitri and Dedue walked in. Dedue stayed by the door while Dimitri stood in front of us. He quickly looked at all of us and nodded to Dedue. Dedue closed the door to the classroom and walked towards Dimitri. I was confused and I voiced it.

"Wait what about Ashe?"

Dimitri wanted to have a meeting with the Blue Lions yet Ashe was not here yet. Dimitri had a very serious expression on his face when he answered me.

"Ashe is not here because this meeting pertains to him. Hanneman told me that they already assigned our next mission. They want the Blue Lions to accompany the Knights of Serios as they deal with the aftermath of a rebellion against the church. We will also be accompanied by Catherine during the mission."

Sylvain, who was now standing on his own, spoke up.

"You still haven't answered why Ashe isn't here. This info seems pretty important for Ashe to know."

"You're right Sylvain, I haven't answered the question yet. The reason I didn't want Ashe here is because who is leading the rebellion. It's Lord Lonato."

Everyone was silent after that. I covered my mouth with my right hand in disbelief. It makes sense now. Ashe's adopted father started a rebellion against the church. How could we tell Ashe this?

"I hope you understand now why I didn't want Ashe here. I was hoping we could find a way of telling him without causing him too much trouble."

"How foolish are you boar?"

Felix's sudden question caught all of us by surprise. Dimitri stared at Felix dumbfounded by his question. Felix didn't wait for him to respond.

"You want us to sugar coat it for Ashe? No matter how you say it, the truth is we are going to take down Lord Lonato. Rebelling against the church is punishment by execution. There's no point in running in circles about it with him."

"Just calm down a little Felix. Let's listen to what Dimitri has to say."

Sylvain was trying to calm Felix down but he failed.

"Why should we? I say just bring him here and we just tell him what you told us. There is no reason why he shouldn't be here. It's a waste of time to wait and figure out what to say to him."

This time Ingrid spoke against Felix.

"Felix we can't be blunt with something like this. We are talking about Ashe's father here."

"Adopted father."

Felix's correction struck a nerve with me as I yelled at him.

"Enough Felix! You are going too far with this! Just listen to what Dimitri has to say!"

"Of course you would side with your lovely boar prince Rosaline. Both you and the dog blindly follow whatever the boar prince has to say."

My eyes saw red after what Felix said. I ran towards him but Ingrid and Sylvain stopped me from moving any closer. In the corner of my eye I saw Dedue move towards Felix but Dimitri stopped him as well. Dimitri spoke with an angry tone towards Felix.

"Enough Felix. You took it too far."

"I merely spoke the truth. Now if you're done wasting my time here I have better things to do."

Annette and Mercedes tried to stop Felix but he walked towards the door. I refrained from going after him as I merely looked at Ingrid and Sylvain who were still holding me from moving. When Felix opened the door I didn't see who he spoke to.

"And what are you three doing here?"

* * *

L:

"I'm never drinking again."

This is what I get for letting Claude convince me to go with him. Sylvain, Richard and Leonie are joining me on the ground as we try to gasp for air. I know lying on the ground doesn't help air flow but my legs can't support my body anymore. I'm actually surprised by Richard since he just came back from his mission. He must be beyond tired.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?"

"Where did you steal that one Claude?"

"Why do you always assume I steal everything Leo?!"

"Am I ever wrong?"

Claude extended his arm for me so I could get up. After I stood up I was going to help up Richard but someone already beat me to it. My eyes widen when I saw her. I was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Thanks Marianne. I doubt I could get up by myself."

"No...problem."

Claude's back was toward them so he didn't see his own housemate help Richard. Another voice prevented me from hearing more of their conversation.

"Leo are you okay?"

I say voice but it was two different voices calling me. Both Hilda and Lysithea came towards me. Lorenz and Raphael were also behind them. I answered both of the girls concern.

"I'll be fine in a bit. I just need to catch my breath."

Claude quickly commented on what I said.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who is catching their breath."

Before I could retort another voice spoke up.

"Yeah I'm okay too guys, thanks for asking. Thanks Ignatz."

We all turned to see Leonie being helped up by Ignatz. Claude had a face of realization after Leoine spoke.

"Actually aren't we missing someone?"

Claude was going to turn his head but I quickly grabbed his head with a weak grip.

"Nope. We're all good."

Claude gave me a look of confusion which was my plan. Behind Claude, Marianne was still talking with Richard and I didn't want Claude to interrupt them. I let go of his head after I saw both of them walk away together. I also saw another girl giving them a death stare but I quickly averted my attention back to my house.

"Anyways how about some dinner because I'm starving."

All of us who ran agreed to my proposal as we all made our way to the dining hall. Hilda asked a question that I wanted to ask.

"So Raphael, why did you join us with our punishment?"

"I thought you guys were training so I wanted to join too."

"Of course that was your reason."

We all laughed at his answer. I then quickly made eye contact with those same pink eyes that I saw this morning and I quickly turned my head. Doing that made me realize that Claude wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around and saw that he wasn't around.

"It's seems like we lost Claude. I'm going to go get him before he causes more trouble."

I ignored everyone telling me to leave him be. I ran back to the classroom area and I saw him standing outside the Blue Lion's classroom door. I quietly ran towards him even though my legs were screaming at me to stop moving. Claude saw me and placed his finger on his lips. Once I got close to him, I noticed that he had his ear at the door. I whispered to him.

"Are you serious right now?"

I already knew the answer to that question but it was my knee jerk reaction to him.

"I thought it would be obvious that finger on lips meant to be quiet."

"You know I can't condone this right? This is going a little too far Claude."

"I saw the Blue Lions go in and they closed the door after they all went in."

"And?"

"All but one member of their house was present. Ashe Ubert. So why would they have a meeting with all of the Blue Lions but not him?"

"Claude, I think we should just-"

"This has to be about what I heard earlier today. That Lord Lonato is rebelling against the church."

My eyes widen at Claude's statement. I have no idea if I should even believe him but then again he wouldn't be doing what he is doing without any reason.

"That's crazy."

The voice behind us almost made me jump as I quickly turned around. The same pink eyes stared right at me. Before any words could be spoken the door to the Blue Lions' classroom opened. Felix stood in front of us.

"And what are you three doing here?"

Claude was the first to react.

"Good question Felix. An even better question is where are you going?"

Felix only glared at Claude as the rest of the Blue Lions looked at the three of us with confusion. Claude walked into the classroom like if he just didn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I think a house should be united as a strong team. They are the representatives of their respective nation. They are the best of the best. I mean that's why we are here right?"

He was talking like he was giving a sermon to his followers. He was constantly looking at everyone while never sounding nervous. It was natural to him. No one stopped him. No one spoke. Only Claude.

"I actually respect the Blue Lions quite a lot. During your mission, you guys took an impossible task and succeed. Sure the Knights of Serios came in to save you guys but the fact that you all survived with no casualties. That's impressive. I thought 'wow those guys are the real deal while our house is only being held up by a thin thread."

My eyes widen by his last comment. I never thought he would actually say that out loud. He told me in private that he felt upset with how our house was acting compared to the other houses.

"It's true. I mean what do you expect with a group of teenagers who are almost all strangers. It's going to be a tough road for me but that's how it is. However, after today, I can say that I would rather be the leader of the Golden Deer than the Blue Lions. Since you guys are so close with your fellow house members, you let everyone walk over each other. I would have never let it reach to the point that one of my house members walk out of a meeting. I also wouldn't withhold such important info from my fellow housemates. I expected better from you Dimitri."

Everyone was in stunned silence. No one tried to retort to Claude's statements. Since no one stopped him, Claude continued to speak.

"If I were in your situation, I would have told everyone about the mission together. Who knows how Ashe would react but he's old enough to handle the news. He's not a baby. He knows how harsh this world really is. As I'm sure all of you know that fact as well. Plus he has his housemates to comfort him. That's if this house was as united as I thought they were."

"That's enough Claude."

Dimitri finally spoke up. Everyone's eyes were on Dimitri after he spoke. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Claude, Hilda, Leonardo, can I ask you three to leave now."

Claude was going to speak but Dimitri cut him off.

"And when you leave, can you look for Ashe and bring him here to me?I believe he is in his room."

"Sure thing Prince Dimitri."

Claude bowed his head as he spoke. Leave it to him to act like a dumbass after such a speech. The three of us leave the classroom and to my surprise Felix just stands at the door. He never left.

"That was pretty ballsy Claude."

"I have to agree. Claude don't you think you went too far?"

"Nah."

That's all he said. I sighed and shook my head at his actions. One wrong word and that could have ended badly for all of us. Only Claude.

"Actually Claude can you get Ashe by yourself? I have something to talk to Leo about."

* * *

Rs:

"Sure thing Prince Dimitri."

Those were the last words Claude said to us as the other Golden Deer members left us alone again. I had no words for what Claude said to us and I wasn't alone. Everyone had conflicted looks on their faces. We couldn't disagree with him. We let the fact that most of us are childhood friends become so casual with each other. Dimitri is our leader and we have to listen to him. He is our prince. Even Dimitri is guilty of being too casual with us. We were the first house eliminated when we had our mock battle. I'm also confident that if any of the other two houses were in the same situation as we were during our mission, they would have done a better job than us. We had the worst team work than any other house yet we were the most familiar with each other.

"I apologize-"

"Silence boar. I don't want another word from you until everyone is here."

Everyone stared at Felix after he interrupted Dimitri, but his back was facing us. He still stood at the door but it didn't seem like he was going to leave. After a few minutes of silence Ashe arrived.

"I was told by Claude that we were having a meeting."

Felix made way for Ashe to come in the classroom and Felix shut the door for us. Ashe looked at everyone's face with confusion but he still had a smile on. I noticed that his smile was a little off but I blamed the fact that everyone looked conflicted.

"What's wrong it looks like you guys were just scolded or something?"

He was right in more ways than one. Dimitri stared at Ashe with the same serious expression when he told us about the mission.

"Ashe, we just received news about our next mission."

"I see."

Ashe's eyes looked sad after he spoke. What happened to him? Dimitri continued.

"You see our next mission is to accompany the Knights of Serios to handle a rebellion against the church."

Before Dimitri could finish Ashe spoke.

"Led by Lord Lonato, right?"

Everyone's eyes widen by Ashe's words. Dimitri voiced our thoughts.

"How did you know?"

"I received a letter earlier today about it. I've been in my room trying to understand it. I thought it was a joke but I know better to think like that. Even now it's hard to believe it but there's no point in looking away from it. I think I understand what's happening here now. Claude told me that my house cared about me out of the blue and now I know why he said that. You guys already knew this too right? That's why you guys had such sad expressions on your faces. You were trying to find a way to tell me this right?"

No one answered his question. He smiled again.

"I guess what Claude said was right. I do have a house that cares about me."

As he spoke he still had a smile on his face but his eyes spoke a different story. Tears were rolling down his face. I was too shocked by everything that happened to react but Sylvain was the first to react. He hugged Ashe. At this point Ashe was crying. Everyone except Felix and Dedue embraced Ashe while he was crying. All the girls including me were crying with him. I don't know how long we were there but we didn't want to leave Ashe alone. He was our housemate. He was a member of the Blue Lions and we were not going to leave him.

**AN:**

Yahello! I got it out right before the month ended so that's a victory for me. I apologize for not finishing this before the year ended. The night shift at a warehouse killed any free time I had. I had to reread the entire story again to remind me of everything that I wrote and wow. It feels so weird reading my own story. I also edited every chapter so they all have character labels for every time I change perspective. I also realize how I bring things up and I forget to mention them again later on and now I'm trying to remember some of the ideas I had before. I had a notebook with my ideas but my cat destroyed some of the pages so lucky me. Another point I wanted to bring up is the DLC for the game. I noticed that 2 characters use last names that I used for my OCs. After thinking about it for a while I decided to just continue like normal and not include them in my story unless some crazy thing happens in it. Thank you for reading and I'm honestly really happy that anyone reads this story with a shitty name that I'm surprised that I haven't changed it yet. Funny story, when I was trying to figure out the name of the story I was watching wrestling and the nWo was on and I said screw it I'm using it. That's how New World Order came to be. Maybe I'll change it. Doubt it. Anyways once again thank you for reading and see you for the next chapter that will come out at an unknown date.-Omas125

P.S- watch 1917 and Gentleman if it's in your theater. They are like 10/10 movies in my opinion. Also nice that Byleth is in Smash. Nice one Masahiro Binary Sakurai. Much love


	10. WC: Family Ties-A Day Of Encounters

**Part 1-White Clouds: Garland Moon- Family Ties**

R:

Everyone ended up hearing about what had happened after our punishment run. The only problem is that each story is different then the last. I am not one for rumors but one point stuck out to me so I wanted to investigate it more.

A rebellion against the church.

I'm unfamiliar with who Lord Lanato is but I know he is the adoptive father of Ashe. I felt bad for him.

Another thing caught my attention after last night. Catherine is coming to Garreg Mach.

"Richard?"

I haven't seen her in 2 years.

"Hello?"

I think I can finally prove to her that I'm a better-

"Are you trying to upset me?

Hilda grabbed my face with both of her hands and she stretched my face outwards. I quickly grab her wrists and she releases her hold on me.

"What was that for?"

"I was calling your name but you ignored me."

I feel like this isn't the first time that this has happened. I rub my cheeks as I apologized to her.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Look I don't care about that, I need your help with something."

I raised an eyebrow at her. I have heard that she is a very lazy person who uses others for her gain. I had a bad feeling that I was going to be one of her ever growing list of victims.

"Which is?"

"I need you to tell me…"

She stopped speaking and turned her head away from me. I was very confused by her actions until I saw her ears. They were red.

I tried not to laugh at her so I also moved my face away as well. I couldn't believe I got to see the princess of laziness and no shame get embarrassed from asking for help. After a quick second, my composure returned.

"Well I'm waiting, Hilda."

"I need you to tell me more about Leo."

Her face was still red which made it difficult not to laugh. I decided to mess with her more.

"I don't know anyone named Leo so, sorry."

I turned around and started to walk away. She grabbed my shoulder with such force I thought she was going to break it. Her face reminded me of a demon.

"Are you seriously messing with me right now? Are you really going to ignore an innocent young girl's request?"

Innocent? She has a death grip on me. I hate to admit it but her grip was too much for me to handle.

"I get it so just let go alright?"

"Say you'll help."

"I'll help you!"

She released her grip and I could hear my shoulder sigh in relief. Her face returned to normal as if nothing had happened. This girl is scaring me. I moved my shoulder so I could get the feeling back as I talk to Hilda

"So what did you want help with again?"

"Like I said I want to know more about Leo and seeing as you two are buddy buddy I thought I could ask you. I mean I know Leo and Claude are close but there is no way I'm asking him for help."

"You know you could ask Leo himself. I find that a better idea than asking others."

"You don't think I tried that. He just avoids the question everytime I ask about him."

I never really thought about it but I don't know much about Leo as well. At least not about his childhood or his family. Then again I never told him anything about my family so I guess it's understandable.

Hilda had a look of a maiden in love which I thought was quite a funny visual. They only just met recently yet here she is. I never knew Leo was such a catch. Maybe Leo and Sylvain could have a competition on how many girls they could get in one night. I decided to ask a question that I've been wanting to ask for a while.

"So why do you like him anyways?"

"What!?"

Her face turned beet red as she yelled at me. I almost flinched at her scream. She continued to yell at me.

"What do you mean like?! I don't like him?! I just thought that I should-"

I placed my hand over her mouth so I could prevent anyone from becoming deaf.

"Yeah I get it, you don't like him. Could you stop screaming for a minute?"

She merely nodded and I released my hand from her mouth. Is this what Leo felt when he covered my mouth a couple days ago? Sorry Leo. Hilda was going to speak but I contentiously held my hand over her face.

"Let's just pretend that you don't like him for a minute then. To go back to your original request, what do you want to know about him?"

I could tell she wanted to get angry with my first statement but she held it in. She just sighed and answered me.

"You know, his likes and his dislikes. The only thing I know about him is his family."

Her last sentence piqued my interest. She knew about his family while I didn't. Maybe next time I see him I'll ask about it.

"To be honest he is a simple guy. If you take away his likes for training he doesn't have a long list of interests. Tea is definitely one of his favorite things. I know recently he started to read books since he said he never had a chance to read books before. I'm pretty sure Ashe is Leo's supplier of books. Hmm."

That was all I could think of which made me feel a little guilty. How could I call him a close friend if I didn't know much about him? An idea came to me.

"How about this, I gather some intel and tomorrow I'll report back to you."

Her face dropped before she spoke.

"Why do you have to make it sound like it's a mission?"

"You literally don't have to do anything except wait till tomorrow. This is a perfect mission for you."

She stopped looking at me as if to tell me she was upset.

"Fine but you better learn everything about him."

I think that is a tall order for me but I just nodded my head at her.

"You got it Commander Hilda."

"Eww, don't ever call me that again."

She walked away after that. She didn't even say thanks or please once. Good luck with her Leo.

Since it was noon, I knew where Leo was. I found him at that place where people sit down to drink tea. I don't know the name of that place but I don't really care. I was never a tea drinker.

"Hey Leo got a minute?"

"Hello Richard. Sure I don't mind. Please have a seat."

He was sitting alone which is normal for him during noon. After his training session he likes to sit down and clear his mind with some tea. I felt bad since I was going to interrupt that but our friendship was more important.

"So Leo, I have something I want to get off my chest and I was hoping if now was a good time?"

Leo raised an eyebrow before answering me.

"Of course, tell me what's bothering you."

"Well it's a little embarrassing to say but I began to realize that I don't know much about you yet we are friends. So maybe you could tell me a bit about you?"

My face got slightly red after asking him. It does feel embarrassing to ask someone point blank about them. Leo's reaction was surprising as he just laughed lightly at my request.

"I'm sorry for laughing but that was not what I was expecting you to ask me. Of course I don't mind telling you about me."

He stopped laughing but his face still had a small smile on it.

"Before I arrived here, I was scared. I was going to attend the Officer's Academy with complete strangers. I never really interacted with people my own age. On my first day Claude helped me fend off some bandits and he quickly made me feel comfortable here. I was happy that I was in the Golden Deer house. Then I met you since we were neighbors. You were the first person to talk to me outside of my house so I was happy to have you around. You helped me talk to people outside my house while Claude helped me talk to people within my house. You two were the ones who helped me cross the bridge to talk to others. So I consider you a close friend Richard."

My eyes widened at his story. I had no idea he had those thoughts. I had no idea I had such an impact on him. I didn't know what to do so I remained silent. Leo continued to speak since I didn't say anything. His face became more serious.

"To be honest, I never told Claude this but I feel like I could confide in you. I never knew my father. He left my mother and me when I was still a baby. Everytime I tried to ask about him my mother just avoided the question. I couldn't tell if she hated him or if she still loved him. To help me cope with his absence, I just imagined he died when I was young. It was easier for me. It wasn't until I received a letter from him. The letter was pages long. He told me a lot of things that my mother never told me. Apparently my father was arrested when he went to the city one night. There was a riot and he was stuck in the crossfire of it. Turns out my mother was not a simple merchant. She was a daughter of House Daphnel."

Leo noticed my face of confusion and quickly told me about the House Daphnel. I tried my best to understand what he was saying.

"So your mom is a noble but why did she become a merchant?"

"My father. She fell in love with him but he was a commoner. She knew that her family was going to marry her off to some noble so she left her home. She abandoned everything for my father. My father was a merchant so we just traveled with him instead of settling down somewhere. When my father was caught in the riot one of the knights recognized him and captured him. They tried to force him to tell them where my mother was but he never spoke a word. He has been imprisoned since."

"Then how did you get the letter if he has been imprisoned?"

"He told me he didn't want to go into detail about it but that this was going to be the only letter I was going to receive from him. The last thing he told me was to enroll in the Officer's Academy. He told me that I could help him out of imprisonment if I became a knight. That's why I'm here to help my father. My mother doesn't know any of this. My father told me to keep it a secret from her. She was the one who trained me to be a sword fighter. I had wondered how she knew so much about swordplay but her being a noble explains it."

I try to digest everything Leo just said.

"So you're a son of a noble but no one knows this?"

"No. You are the only one I have told this too. Everyone just assumes I'm a son of a merchant just like Raphael and Ignatz. To be honest I was set that I wouldn't tell anyone this but keeping it in for so long became unbearable. I wanted to find someone I could trust and that's you."

"What about Claude? I mean he could actually help you out with this since he is going to be the next leader of the Alliance. This is actually perfect for you."

"I can't tell Claude this."

I wanted to ask why but his face told why. Leo was conflicted about something. I think there is more to the story than what he is telling me. Right before I could say anything I saw someone in the corner of my eye.

"Catherine?"

* * *

Rs:

I was stuck with greenhouse duty and kitchen duty today. Since we all decided to give Ashe some time off, all of his tasks for the week had been distributed to the rest of the Blue Lions. Who knew he had so many jobs.

"..."

"..."

I am currently in the greenhouse tending to the plants. I would have rather done the task alone but I didn't have a choice. We had one expert in the Blue Lions but we were both quiet.

"Rosaline, you are over watering those plants."

I shot a glare at Dedue. He merely stood in front of me without any emotions on his face. Since he didn't get my nonverbal message I spoke instead.

"I got it."

My voice was seeping with anger. I tried to coexist with Dedue since Dimitri chose him as his retainer. This is the first time I had been forced to be in the same room as him alone.

"You say that but you are still watering the plants."

My grip was crushing the handle of the watering can. I stood up and I stared at him in the eyes. He was taller than me but that didn't stop me from wanting to throw my watering can at him.

"Have I said something wrong Rosaline?"

"You know what Dedue, it's not what you said. It's your presence that upsets me. I said that I could handle this on my own but you had to follow me here."

"Our Highness ordered me to help you since you don't have a lot of experience with plants."

"And what you can't refuse him?"

I already knew the answer to that question but I wasn't thinking straight. I shook my head before speaking again.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore. Just go back to watering those plants or something Dedue."

He just turned around and did what I told him to do. No complaint. I walked to the opposite corner to where Dedue was and I started to water those plants. Dedue spoke right before I could tilt the watering can.

"Not those Rosaline."

"And why not?"

"Those are from Duscar. They require a dry environment. Their roots will rot otherwise."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Dedue didn't respond to my comment. I didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out. The fact that Dedue didn't say anything upset me even more.

"Why don't you get angry Dedue!? I threaten to kill these plants from your home and you didn't even lift a finger!"

"I knew you wouldn't do it Rosaline. Our Highness has spoken very highly of you. I find it difficult to believe that you would kill a plant."

"Damn it Dedue!"

I threw my watering can on the floor in pure anger.

"What's your deal Dedue!?"

"My deal?"

"How did you convince Dimitri to let you be his retainer?! Your people are murderers! They killed his family yet here you are! You're the one who caused all of Dimitri's pain and sorrow!"

"I did not kill any of Dimitri's family. I didn't kill anyone until I was 16 years o-"

I slapped his face. My hand stinged but I didn't let it show.

"All of you people from Duscar are at fault. You people killed his family and so many others that night. Not only that, your people killed my family as well. If it was up to me, I-"

"What's going on in here?"

I turned my head and I saw Claude and Marianne standing at the door of the greenhouse. In actuality, Marianne was standing behind Claude while he opened the door. I couldn't say anything since I was shocked by their arrival. Claude explained himself.

"Marianne came to look at the plants but she saw you two fighting. She came to me to check it out and now I see two housemates fighting."

"Shut up Claude this has nothing to do with you."

I started to walk away from the greenhouse before Claude stopped me.

"C'mon Rosa don't be like that. I know you aren't the kind-"

"I said shut up Claude."

Right before I left I grabbed his shoulder and spoke once more.

"And if you call me Rosa one more time."

I squeezed his shoulder with force. He winced and I left him behind with everyone else. I walked to the dinning hall since I also have cooking duty.

As I was walking I started to regret some of the things I said. I went too far with Claude. He had nothing to do with why I was angry. I should be thanking him for helping us recently but I guess it went down the drain with what happened with Dedue. What's Dimitri going to say to me now?

Once I walked into the kitchen I noticed someone who shouldn't be here.

"Ashe, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Rosaline. You see I felt bored so I decided to help in the kitchen."

"But we told you we can handle your tasks."

"Yeah, but I actually enjoy helping in the kitchen so this is a nice distraction."

After he said that I saw his face look sad. He quickly shook it off and held an apron for me.

"Well c'mon. We can't cook until you have your apron on."

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he be so energetic after what had happened recently? I slowly walked toward him and I grabbed the apron. I tied it on and I decided to try to forget about what had happened earlier and help Ashe.

"So what are we making today Ashe?"

"Pheasant Roast with Berry Sauce."

I gave him a look of confusion but he merely laughed at me.

"Don't worry Rosaline, I will tell you what you have to do. It's not that hard as long as you listen to me."

Even though he said that, I messed up more than a dozen times. Ashe looked at my monstrosity of a plate.

"I didn't know Pheasants could turn green."

"I'm so sorry Ashe!"

I bowed to him.

"Please Rosaline stop that! Not everyone is perfect at cooking on their first day."

I stood straight and I avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm still sorry Ashe. I wasted your time and this food. I guess today's not my day."

I dryly laugh but Ashe placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Rosaline? I noticed that you looked down when you entered the kitchen."

I couldn't believe what Ashe said. How does he have time to care about how I feel with everything happening to him? I just shook my head at him.

"Don't worry about it Ashe, I don't want to waste your time more than I already have."

"Nonsense Rosaline, what is a friend if you can't discuss your worries to one another?"

I smiled at his question. This guy is tougher than I thought. I ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Wow Ashe, you looked really cool there. Where has this Ashe been this whole time?"

I noticed that he blushed at my actions which made me laugh slightly more. I started to untie my apron before I spoke again.

"I'm going to go find someone more suitable for helping you because you are not going to make any progress with me here. I'll be back real quick."

I gave him my apron and I ran out of the kitchen. Ashe really helped my mood. After I find someone to help Ashe I should apologize to Claude.

And I guess Dedue as well.

Once I ran out of the dinning hall, I noticed Richard and Leonardo talking. Maybe one of them could help. Right before I could call their names I heard Richard call someone's name.

"Catherine?"

* * *

L:

"I can't tell Claude about this."

I was still thinking if I should tell Richard about the last part of my father's letter. Maybe Richard won't tell anyone but should I break my promise with my father? I mean I already told Richard everything else so why not. Yet some part of me stopped me. Before I could think about it anymore I heard Richard speak.

"Catherine?"

I noticed that he wasn't looking at me but someone behind. I turned around and I saw a knight walking around as if she was looking for someone. She made eye contact with Richard and she smiled. She walked towards us and Richard stood up.

"Catherine it's been-"

"2 years if I remember correctly. You have really grown since then."

I couldn't believe it but Richard's face started to blush after she spoke. Who is she? I also noticed that Rosaline was standing behind us as if she wanted to speak to us. I was going to say something but Richard spoke.

"W-Well of course I grew."

I never heard Richard stutter like that. He cleared his throat and continued as if he didn't just stutter.

"I can prove to you that I've grown. There is a training ground here so will you spar with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to beat you merciless again."

Richard had a big smile on his face when she agreed to his request. I'm not one for interrupting someone else's conversation but Catherine did just that to me. I decided to cough to get their attention.

"Who is this Richard?"

Richard eyes widened at my question.

"I'm so sorry Leo! I didn't mean to drop our talk just now! It's just I haven't seen Catherine in a long time and I-"

"That's enough Richard. I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation. My name is Catherine and I'm a knight in the Knight's of Serios. I also want to apologize to you as well, young lady. It seems like I stopped you from talking to them as well."

Her other apology was directed to Rosaline which she just shook her head. Richard turned his head to Rosaline.

"Rosaline! I didn't see you there. I'm sorry did you need something from us?"

Rosaline kept shaking her head.

"No it's fine I didn't want to interrupt your reunion with Catherine. I'm sorry."

Catherine laughed at Richards' actions.

"Who would have guessed that you would make two friends from the Kingdom Richard?"

Richard gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I mean both of you are from the Faerghus right?"

She pointed at Rosaline and me. I was also confused by her words. Rosaline spoke first.

"I am from the Kingdom but Leonardo isn't from the Kingdom."

Catherine scratched her head at Rosaline's words.

"Weird I would have guessed you were from the Kingdom, Leonardo. I mean with your crest that you have that was the only conclusion I came up with.

I could feel a cold sweat run down my body after she spoke. I was paralyzed with shock that I couldn't stop Richard from asking his question.

"Crest?"

"Yeah his Major Crest of Daphnel."

**AN:**

Yahello! Back with another chapter. So it's sad to admit that I finally play the Blue Lions route. No matter what play through I did I never recruited Ashe or Dedue which is something I mentioned before. Now that I have play a few chapters of the Blue Lions I think I have a feel for their characters, hence there inclusion in this chapter and probably future chapters. I really like Ashe so I bet I'll add him more in the story. There was something else I noticed when I wrote this chapter. I'm pretty sure that I'm writing every girl character as just a love interest. I don't know how I feel about that so I was wondering what you guys think. Maybe it's just my imagination or maybe I'm right. Another thing I want to mention is something my brother said to me recently. I told him about a review I got recently (I'm looking at you Metal Flash), and he said something I never really thought about but agreed with. The fact that people even write a review to begin with is amazing. I've been on this website for a few years and I only barely made this account but I have never commented on anything here or in any other place where reviews can be posted. I'm a pretty shy and nervous guy so I get scared just thinking about posting my opinion on something. My usual mindset is either, I don't want to post something that is negative because people who do like it or the creator of it would get angry at me or if it's positive there is a likely chance someone else already said whatever I wanted to say. Now my mentality is different because now I'm the one on the receiving end. I want to hear people's opinion whether they be good or bad because I can improve from them. If you have something to say than say it. I won't mind. Honestly. Maybe. I plan on writing more reviews on things that I read so hopefully so you guys do as well. And I'm not saying that people who don't review things are jerks. If you really don't want to write anything that's fine too. I'm just hoping people who are on the fence on posting their opinion online can get a push to try it out. You can use me as a test dummy if you like. And speaking of reviews I have some more I like to reply to so here we go.

**Einklley:** The reason I slowed down on the Rosaline stuff was because I hadn't play much of the Blue Lion route but now that I have expect her to be front and center for this chapter (I mean chapter of the game not just this chapter). Well that's the plan at least. Also sorry for taking forever to reply to your review but hopefully your still here and happy with more Rosaline.

**Lysers: **I also would like to apologize for taking forever to reply to your review and posting new chapters. I also hope your still reading this and getting your fill of my story. Also seeing your profile pic remained me that I haven't been using best boy Linhardt enough. To quote Linhardt "How embarrassing." P.s I love me some TØP

**Metal flash: **Thank you for your kind words and I'm glad you liked the ending. The last chapter was going to be shorter but I realized that it was a lot of comedy and not enough serious. I like going back and forth with being serious and not but I felt like that for the big return I wanted something more so I added the Blue Lion meeting part last second. Your criticism is very correct. My editor has said the same thing to me as well. When I write I picture it in my head and I just write the dialogue that comes to me. I also realize that I don't describe the scenery of where the characters are at so I want to improve on that as well. When I write my dialogue I try not to use the same old Richard said, Leo said, Rosa said, after every line so I try to use different ways to spice it up. Obviously I need to work on that more so thanks for the review.

That's about it for now. Another question I have that I never noticed to bring up is my "comedy". I always ask my editor if they laughed at the chapter they just read and they usual respond with "When I read your story I'm more focused on finding errors not the content itself." I don't have anyone else in my real life that reads my story so I have no idea what anyone thinks of my "jokes. Comedy is very subjective so hopefully mine causes some sort of reaction from you guys. But I don't know. I love to hear from you guys. I feel my grove coming back so hopefully I will post more chapters quicker. Thank you for reading my story and have a wonderful day.-Omas125

P.s This has nothing to do with my writing so I will include this tiny bit here. I recently joined a discord and we played a smash fire emblem only tournament a few weeks back. I was pretty confident in my skills but I got trounced at the first round of the main bracket and the loser bracket. Strangely enough I had a lot of fun and it was my first ever online experience with other people other than my family so from the bottom of my heart thank you Studio Damion Discord for beating my ass in smash. That last line sounds weird but whatever I'm sticking with it. Peace


	11. WC: Family Ties-A Plea, A Reason, A Liar

Rs:

Catherine, Richard, Leonardo, and I were sitting at a table right after Catherine just said something unbelievable. Leonardo looked like a ghost with all the life drained out of him while Richard looked more worried than surprised. Catherine looked indifferent to all of this. I couldn't believe it at first but once the shock left me, it became plausible.

"So why are we sitting here?"

Catherine asked while looking at everyone. Richard looked at Leonardo before talking to Catherine.

"Look Catherine… you to Rosaline. The fact that Leonardo has a crest, has to be kept between us four."

Richard didn't speak with his usual confidence or his care-free attitude. This is the first time I have ever seen him so shaken. He really wasn't asking me for confirmation but rather at Catherine. She looked at him and then at Leonardo.

"But why?"

"Catherine, please."

Richard looked at Catherine with such helplessness that I just remained quiet.

"You know I have to report this to Lady Rhea since no one else in the school knows about his crest."

"She doesn't have to know about this."

Catherine slammed her hand down on the table so hard that I thought the table would have broken. She lost the calmness on her face.

"Richard, choose your next words carefully."

Her voice was dead serious. I was confused by her words. I assumed that they were friends but now she is threatening him. What's going on here?

"Catherine, listen. What will Lady Rhea gain from knowing that Leo has a crest. Nothing. The only thing that will happen is that it will create more problems for Leo and the Alliance. It hasn't created any problems since Leo got here and it's going to stay that way unless you tell Lady Rhea."

Richard's words almost had no effect on Catherine. She still had an angry expression on her face but I could tell she calmed down slightly. She still didn't look convinced. Leonardo finally spoke since sitting down with us.

"Catherine. Do you know what will happen if you tell Lady Rhea that I have the crest of Daphnel?"

Catherine didn't reply but kept her eyes on him. Leonardo continued.

"Originally House Daphnel was one of the great five lord of the Alliance. There was a feud over inheritance so the family split into two. One half stayed in the Alliance while the other side defecting to the Holy Kingdom. The family that defected became known as House Galatea, which is Ingrid's house. For some odd reason, no one from house Daphnel had been born with a crest for generations. Except me."

Catherine's face relaxed while she maintained eye contact with Leonardo. I knew most of what he said but I didn't know about the original House Daphnel not having anyone born with crests. No wonder Ingrid's family pressures her so much with marriage. The crest of Daphnel is a rare dying crest. I finally speak as I have a question for Leonardo.

"If that's true, then how come no one has heard about your crest? I would imagine you would be famous in the Alliance"

Richard and Leonardo looked at each other. Richard had a worried expression on his face but Leonardo just nodded his head at him. Leonardo returned his eyes towards Catherine.

"I was raised as a commoner. I never knew my mother was a noble until I got here. Once I found out I had a crest, I assumed my mother knew this but she must have a reason as to why she didn't tell me. So I'm asking you Catherine, please keep this to yourself. If Lady Rhea asks you for some reason then you can tell her the truth. I'm just asking you to hold on to the truth. Please."

Leonardo had a weak smile when he begged Catherine. She closed her eyes and was in deep thought, she didn't open them when she answered.

"Fine but I want you two to understand something. If it wasn't your connection to Captain Veltus I wouldn't even have considered listening to your plea."

Catherine stood up but before she left she looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Sorry about that. You probably heard and saw some things that you probably shouldn't have. Sorry for dragging you into this."

I shook my head while speaking.

"No it's fine."

Catherine smirked to my answer and left without another word. Richard sighed in relief while Leonardo slumped into his seat. Richard looked at me before looking at Leonardo.

"Since she already knows about the crest should we tell her the rest?"

"Yeah I trust her."

Leonardo told me everything about his past. I also realized that they lied to Catherine.

"I wouldn't call it lying per say. More like withholding the truth."

Richard spoke with his usual tone which made me feel slightly better. It somehow made me more nervous that the usual cool and calm Richard who was scared. I smiled at Richard's answer.

"I wish I wasn't the only one that got to see scaredy cat Richard. I bet everyone would have been shocked."

"I was not scared. I was just playing it up so she could feel in control but once we hit her with that sad Leo face, we would have gotten her in the palm of our hands."

Leonardo covered his mouth which was forming a big grin.

"Richard. I've seen lost kids who were less scared than you. I thought you were going to cry."

"I wasn't going to cry!"

Leonardo and I laughed at Richard while he looked away from us. It felt like a regular afternoon now. After we calmed down, I had another question for Leonardo.

"So why do you want to keep it a secret?"

Leonardo looked at me while Richard looked at Leonardo with his eyebrows raised. Leonardo sighed and answered.

"What I said to Catherine wasn't wrong. My mom obviously knew since my father knew about it. There must be a reason why she didn't tell me so I will keep it a secret for her sake. Also, if everyone finds out that I have a crest of Daphnel, I would be forced into House Daphnel and probably become the next lord or automatically be forced to marry some noble. I don't want to be forced into that world. I'm not made for it. I was raised as a commoner and that's what I am. I wouldn't survive the noble world. I would probably be manipulated into doing something crazy or maybe even killed. I don't know and I would rather keep it that way. That's why I couldn't tell Claude. I like him and everything but I don't know if he would use that info for some scheme. I would rather just become a knight and help my father. Then return to mother and continue to live as a family again."

His final sentence made my heart sting but I was surprised by his words. I have never met anyone that would choose a simply normal life over becoming a noble. He has a golden path made for him into nobility yet he would rather live in peace. With his family. I smiled at Leonardo.

"That's a good enough reason for me and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Leonardo gave me a smile as well.

"Thanks Rosaline."

"Well since Leo just told us his life story I feel like sharing as well."

Leonardo and I looked at Richard waiting for him to continue. Richard had a weak smile on his face when he spoke.

"Sadly my story isn't as wild as Leo's but it's still my story. I'm a commoner who was raised by both my parents. I was a normal kid who lived in the capital of the empire. I actually met Dorothea when we were kids. I always played with her when I could and she became the first friend I had. Then… let's say that some very unfortunate events happened and my parents died when I was 10. Captain Veltus took me in as I trained under her wing. I was left with a choice. Keep training to become a knight or join a mercenary group that was in town. I chose to join the mercenary and I traveled around Fodlan doing countless missions. I learned how to defend myself. I became the man you see before yourselves."

He posed for us which lightened the mood after hearing about his parents. I tried to hold a giggle while Leonardo smirked at his pose. After he finished his pose he closed his eyes and continued to speak.

"I still trained with Captain Veltus throughout the years. I still believe that I owed her a huge debt but she never used that as leverage for making me a knight. However she was dead set on making me a knight but I was just as stubborn about it as her. Instead of guilt tripping me she used her second best weapon, her connections. She tried to use Catherine once but that made me want to only beat her in a fight not join her. She tried to use fear as a way to make me join. She told me about sometimes mercenaries had to do unpleasant things. My rebuttal was always that knights have to do the same thing except they use law as their reasoning."

As Richard was talking I saw his face slowly turn into a frown. For a second I thought I saw him get upset but just as fast as I thought I saw it, his face returned back to normal.

"Then her craziest plan actually worked. She sent the future emperor of the Empire to personally recruit me. In the end Captain Veltus got the last laugh. Damn her."

Richard started to laugh. It made sense to me now. The way he fought and the way he handled himself were nothing like a child of a knight would be like. His confidence when he fights is because of the years he has traveled across Fodlan. I don't know what he has seen or even experienced. He probably has been through much worse than I ever had yet he can still laugh like he is now. I already forgot that he was scared by Catherine just a few minutes ago. Leonardo as well. He had also been through so much and to carry such a heavy burden on his shoulders alone for so long must have been hard. I don't pity them. I respect them. I wish I could be like them.

"Well that's why I'm here. Obviously don't tell anyone that I'm not the adopted son of Captain Veltus. I learned it's pretty easy to lie about these kinds of things but it's probably just as easy for everything to crumble down."

Leonardo just nodded his head while I spoke.

"Of course Richard. Your secret is safe with me."

"Nice! By the way Rosaline, you can call me Ric if you want. You too Leo."

My eyes widened by his words. Leo shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have to decline. I would rather use your real name."

Richard laughed at Leonardo's answer. I took a breath before speaking.

"If it's fine with you guys, then you two can call me Rosa if you like."

I tried not to be embarrassed by what I said but sadly my cheeks betrayed me. I instinctively looked away from them.

"That's fine with me Rosa. You can call me Leo if that makes it easier for you."

I nodded at Leo's words and Ric was staring at me.

"Man Sylvain was totally right. You are pretty cute when you want to be, Rose."

I shot him a hard glare after he spoke which made him jump.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Richard. Also it's Rosa not Rose."

"You already gave up on using Ric!"

Ric held his heart like I just shot him with an arrow and Leo laughed. I sighed and shook my head at his actions.

"Since everyone else shared why they were here, I might as well join you two."

To my surprise Ric placed his hand up and shook his head.

"No need Rose. I feel terrible if I made you think about your family like that. It's obvious why you're here so no need to force yourself to tell us."

Leo nodded his head to Ric's words. If they would have said that to me yesterday I would have punched them but I saw Ric and Leo's eyes. Ric was genuine with his words. They were trying to be considerate of me. They didn't feel pity for me. They both thought that I've been through worse than both of them.

"Shut up. It's not fair that you two get to spill your guts out while I just get to watch. We are in this together right? So let me speak."

Ric and Leo's eyes widened until they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well go on head Rose."

I felt my eyebrow twitch at Ric's words.

"I'm going to let today be a free day but next time I hear that name I'm going to make you regret it."

Ric just smiled at my threat. Great now I have two Sylvains.

"Well just in case you two were not aware, my entire family was killed. A monster somehow got into the castle and killed everyone there. I was the only one left. I remembered that I hid away but then I somehow blacked out after a while. When I woke up, I was already at the capital of the Kingdom. Dimitri's family took care of me until the king remarried and I decided that I didn't want to be a burden to them anymore. I left and trained to become a strong knight. I didn't want to let my family's death hold me back. I was alive for a reason so I wanted to keep it that way. I trained under a knight and once I heard that most of my childhood friends were joining the Officer's Academy, I joined as well."

Ric and Leo listened to me with their full attention. Once I finished my story Ric closed his eyes and remained silent.

"I've only heard about some of what happened to your family. I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know if I had the strength to do what you did after your family's death."

I shook my head. Maybe it was stupid of me to think that someone had a worse experience than me or vise versa. Everyone's life is different.

"I think there's no point in thinking about a situation where you had to face what I did or what Ric did. Just know that I think all of you are strong for being here and no matter what I will have your backs."

Leo smiled at the words but Ric didn't move. Leo placed his hand in the center of the table.

"How about we do this? Let's promise that no matter what, we hold our secrets until everyone is ready to talk about it to the rest of the students here. We will have each other's back even though we are from different nations. How about it?"

I looked at Leo's hand for a second before I put my hand on top of his.

"Even though I technically didn't have a secret like you two do, I'm in. It's nice to have friends outside of our own house, you know?"

I smiled at the two of them which Leo returned kindly. We both looked at Ric and were surprised by the fact that he still hasn't moved. After a few seconds he placed his hand on top of mine.

"I couldn't think of a cool name for our secret group."

Leo burst out laughing and I giggled to his reason for his silence. I spoke while Leo was still laughing.

"Don't worry we have time to figure out a name later."

We all shared a laugh and we raised our hands into the sky. I felt happy with my newly established friends.

R:

I'm sorry Rosaline. I hope you can forgive me for holding onto the truth a little longer.

**AN:**

Yahello! Back again with a another chapter. Sorry about the short length but I thought this was enough content for one chapter. Also this is everyone's back story so hopefully this isn't too much. After this, we are going to blast through this moon since I'm not a big fan of having so many chapters per moon. I realized that I'm only on the third chapter of the game and I still have a lot left to go. I might do another before mission chapter or just go straight to the mission part. The next chapter probably won't come out so quickly so don't expect that again. I don't really have much else to say so thank you for reading and have a great day.-Omas125


	12. WC: Family Ties-A Moment Of Peace

R:

"Richard!"

…

"Richard, I know you're in there!"

…

"Open the door!"

…

"Maybe Ingrid can help me break this down. It doesn't look that sturdy."

"I'm up!"

I slowly got out of my bed and opened the door. I couldn't recognize the voice since I'm still sleepy but I could already assume who it was.

"Took you long enough. I can't believe you kept a girl waiting like that."

"And a morning to you Hilda."

"It's the afternoon Richard."

My eyes shot open and I looked at the sun's position.

"Damn, I overslept. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"How am I supposed to know? Anyways, I didn't come here to talk to you in your sleepwear so go change. I'll wait."

I looked down and I saw that I still had my one piece on. I mumbled something to Hilda before going back into my room and changing. After a few minutes, I came out looking like I normally do.

"Wow that was fast. Is that how long it takes for a guy to get ready in the morning?"

"I'll repeat something you said, how am I supposed to know?"

To be honest, I might change faster than most since back in my days as a mercenary, there were days when I didn't have the luxury to wake up and change. Sometimes the enemy might attack us while we sleep.

"Anyways, why are you here Hilda? If someone sees you waiting outside my room, they might get the wrong idea."

I had a smug smile on my face as I was trying to tease her. Sadly she just shot me a death glare that almost made me flinch.

"Would you like to repeat yourself Richard?"

"No ma'am."

For some odd reason I saluted her when I spoke. Her look went from anger to disgust.

"Ew, don't ever call me that again."

We then stood in silence for a few seconds before I asked her the same question again.

"Why are you here Hilda?"

"Are you serious? You said you were going to learn everything about Leo and tell me about it. How could you forget that? That was literally yesterday!"

I can't believe I forgot that. That was the whole reason I went to talk to Leo. I didn't even learn anything that I could tell Hilda. I guess I messed up.

"Hey are you hungry, cause I am. Let's go to the dining hall and we can chat there."

I started to walk towards the dining hall slowly as I was trying to figure out what to say to her. Hilda quickly ran towards my side and gave me a glare.

"What do you even have to say to me since you obviously forgot what I told you to do?"

"Actually I have a lot to say. First off, I have a question to ask. Why are you and Leo acting so weird even though you two did the forbidden dance under the covers?"

She gave me a look of confusion after I spoke. I tried to think of a better analogy.

"You know, placed his white chip cookie dough into your oven."

No response.

"Placed his greatsword into your personal sheath."

Still the same face. Tough crowd.

"You two had s#x."

She got that one.

"H...ilda...ca...n't….br...ea...th."

"That's the point!"

Her grip on me was ironclad so I had no chance of escape.

"How do you know that!?"

I tapped her arms so she could understand that I couldn't answer her question. People were staring at us since Hilda was yelling loudly.

"Answer me!"

I can't. I looked up into the sky and I spoke to it. Mom, dad, I guess we are having a reunion faster than I thought. Damn, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Captain Veltus. She'll probably understand.

"Uh, fine."

Hilda let go of her grip and I went down like a sack of rocks. I tried to regain some oxygen into my lungs which took a few seconds. After that I stood up and I looked Hilda in the eye with a smug look.

"So it was you who he slept with."

Hilda's face exploded like a bomb and she went to strangle me again but this time she placed her hands onto her face. She was too embarrassed to look at me anymore. Maybe I went too far.

"Okay, sorry about that. I realize that maybe I went a little too far. Maybe."

Her face was still red when she finally removed her hands and glared at me.

"A little?"

"Sorry."

I waited for her to regain her composure so I could have an actual conversation.

"Look I'll say it again, sorry."

"Whatever. You already know about it so there's no point in lying. Yeah Leo and I, we-."

She couldn't finish her sentence which I found slightly funny. I would have never guessed that she would be too embarrassed to talk about adult things. I tried to not let it show on my face.

"I get it, you don't have to say it. My question is why do you two seem like just regular friends even though you two did 'it'."

"Well, I told him that we should just forget about it since I assumed that he would regret it."

Her reasoning caught me off guard. I would never have thought she would say something like that. I let her continue.

"After that, we all got punished by Byleth and that whole thing with the Blue Lions happened. I realized that he was still uncomfortable with me so I confronted him again. I told him that I didn't mean for that night to happen like that and if we could please revert back to normal. He agreed and that's how it ended."

I looked into her eyes and I saw sadness in them. This has happened to a lot of young people that I have known. Communication is important. If you never voice what you want from someone else, then how are they supposed to know what you want, what you feel. Leo was confusioned too but it seems that Hilda wasn't. She was more scared that Leo would reject her, so she did what she did. Poor Leo.

"Look Hilda, you can't change the past so don't live in it. What happened, happened. No ways around it. All you can do is try to become closer to Leo more naturally. Sometimes people think that just by doing 'it', then two people could jump from friends to lovers quickly. Sadly that has the opposite effect without the proper communication. Obviously you two haven't talked about it like you should have but I digress. Just talk to Leo, try the things that he enjoys doing, and show that you see him as someone special. Leo is a simple guy. What you see is what you get with Leo so don't try to think about it too much with him."

Hilda looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, Richard I had no idea that you were so wise."

"What did you take me for, an idiot?"

I have no idea what Leo's thoughts are all about being with a woman since he has bigger problems to handle so I will just give her advice as a friend. Even though I wish I could help Leo get some women. I closed my eyes and spoke once again.

"That's all I have to say so let's go eat some fo-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence since something small tackled me onto the ground. As I laid on the ground I looked at the small child on my chest. The child looked up with fear in it's eyes. I quickly figured out that the small child was someone I knew.

"Bernadetta, can you get off of me?"

"No! He's going to kill me!"

I looked towards the direction to where she came from and I saw Felix walk towards us. I was very confused.

"Hilda can you help me with Bernadetta?"

"Have fun. Man I'm starving."

I just stared at Hilda in despair. I thought she would at least help me since I gave her advice. Felix arrived a few feet from the soles of my boots.

"My business isn't with you Richard."

I tried to get up but Bernadetta stopped that from happening. I tried to figure out what was happening between the two of them but with Bernadetta clinging onto me for dear life and Felix not one to show emotion on his face, I was lost.

"Bernadetta, please can you get off?"

"No, I don't want to die yet!"

What was going on?

Rs:

I had a lot of people I had to talk to today. All of them were apologies. I had to first figure out where Claude was. I doubt he was still in his room. He may act lazy but I doubt he would waste his day sleeping. I could ask around until someone tells me. Luckily I saw Marianne walking out of her room.

It was perfect. She could tell me where Claude was and I could apologize to her for yesterday. I walked towards her and she looked scared. As I got closer to her I spoke.

"Marianne, are you okay?"

"I'm...fine."

She didn't look fine. It looks like she is scared of someone. Maybe it's a bully. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped at my touch. That's the way a victim would react.

"Tell me Marianne who is bullying you? I will stomp them into the ground."

"I'm not being bullied."

Her voice sounded so weak. I knew it. Poor girl.

"Just point the person who is causing this and I will end them."

She didn't react for a second but then she lifted her hand meekly. She finally pointed at the culprit.

"Me?!"

She nodded her head.

"What?!"

She got more scared as I yelled. I forgot she was a shy girl. Like that Black Eagles girl except less energetic. I felt depressed as I turned around.

"I'm sorry Marianne. I'll just leave."

Maybe she saw how I acted yesterday and got scared that I would hurt her. Maybe it's better if I just leave her alone until Claude explains the misunderstanding. I'm just a normal girl.

As I walked away, Marianne grabbed my sleeve which made me turn my head towards her.

"Marianne?"

"You're...friends with...Richard, right?"

"Friends?"

I turned fully around this time and I looked at her before answering with a big smile.

"More like best friends!"

Just saying that made me feel better. I had two new best friends in my life that I could be proud of. Not only did I have my childhood friends, I had become close to most of my friends and now two people who were outside my house. Take that Sylvain.

Marianne was trying to speak but I kept laughing in joy after speaking.

"Rosaline?"

Her weak voice snapped me back into reality.

"Oh, sorry about that. Anyways, yeah I'm friends with Ric. Why do you ask?"

"Well-."

She opened her bag and pulled out a book.

"You see, Richard helped me in the stables yesterday. I didn't ask him to help but he insisted that he stayed. Once he left a book fell out of his pocket. I couldn't find him today so I was hoping to ask you to hand it to him."

She gave me the book which was small enough to fit inside someone's pocket. I looked at the cover and I realized that it was a mini-notebook. I opened the first page and it read,

_Guide on how to take care of a stable and horse stuff_

I was confused about why he had a notebook on maintaining a stable until I looked up and I saw Marianne's face. She had a small smile while her cheeks were slightly red.

I understood now. Ric, you player.

"No problem Marianne. I'll get him his book back."

I flashed her a smile while giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you."

I assumed that was the only reason she stopped me so I was going to leave.

"Rosaline."

This time her voice had more volume than normal so I quickly turned around.

"Yes, Marianne?"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course Marianne."

Marianne paused for a second then her face got red.

"Never mind."

She quickly bowed and walked back into her room. I was going to stop her but I decided that she probably pushed herself more than usual.

I then realized that I never asked her where Claude was or even attempted to apologize to her. I sighed and started to walk towards the dining hall. Maybe Claude was there. To my surprise I saw someone else I needed to see.

"Ric!"

I waved at him as I yelled his name. He looked me in the eye and I could see emptiness in them.

"What happened to you Ric?"

"I had a run in with your friend, Felix."

"I understand."

He didn't have to say anymore. I know all too well how Felix is. I was surprised to learn that Felix had taken a liking to Ric and Leo after the tournament we had last moon. I don't know if that's a good thing for them.

"Also I haven't had any food yet."

"I'm sorry."

Confronting Felix and being on an empty stomach. My sympathies Ric.

He shook his head and his usual look returned to his face before speaking.

"So what's up?"

"You see someone asked me to return this to you."

As I was lifting the notebook to show him, I realized that I didn't have it in my hand anymore. I thought I lost it but then my eyes wandered towards Ric's hands and I saw that he already had it in his hands.

"Did you read it?"

His voice didn't sound normal. I raised my eyes to see his face. Before he spoke I saw something I didn't recognize.

"Well, did you?"

I finally made eye contact with him and he quickly averted his. His face was slightly red.

Richard was so embarrassed that he was blushing. I never knew he could make a face like that. I then understood why he was embarrassed by me reading it. It's contents must be for his eyes only. I gave him a smug smile similar to what he would do when he teases me.

"Maybe I did."

Ric closed his eyes and placed the book back into his pocket.

"Whatever. Where did you get it anyways?"

I was surprised that he went from embarrassed to normal so quickly. I guess it's rare for a reason.

"Marianne gave to me. She said that you left it back in the stables."

"That explains it."

He sighed and for a split second, I saw his hands shake.

"Well I'm starving so I'm going to go eat."

He started to walk away before I stopped him.

"Wait, Ric. Do you know where Claude is?"

"Claude?"

Ric kept his back towards me as he was deep in thought.

"He should be with Leo at the training grounds."

After he spoke, Ric walked away. I guess he must be starving if he didn't say anything else.

As I made my way towards the training grounds, a voice stopped me.

"Rosaline."

My heart did a backflip when I heard Dimitri's voice.

"D-Dimitri. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Why are you speaking so strange Rosaline?"

"No reason."

"Well alright then. May I ask where you're going in such a hurry?"

"I have to see Claude so I'm going to the training ground."

"Don't tell me Rosaline. Are you planning to leave the Blue Lions for the Golden Deer?"

I waved my hands in front of me so quickly that I was scared I would cause a strong wind to blow by.

"Of course not Dimitri! I would never do that! I will always be loyal to you! I mean the Blue Lions! Well you too but not like that! I would never betray the Holy Kingdom of-"

Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder which made me jump.

"Breath Rosaline. It was merely a joke. You can relax. I know you would never betray me or the Kingdom. I would never doubt your loyalty to Farhgus."

I tried to control my breathing but then I saw Dedue walking towards us.

"Your majesty."

"Dedue, I told you to enjoy your meal with the others. Why are you here?"

"I finished my meal like you asked."

"But I wanted you to stay and talk with the others while you ate."

"There was no need for that. I finished my food and I left like you just did."

I zooned out of Dedue and Dimitri's conversation. Seeing Dedue made me feel uneasy. I might have gone slightly overboard yesterday but I wasn't planning on apologizing to him. Now that Dimitri is here, I bet Dedue already told him what had happened. Now I can't leave without saying something.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry."

I bowed to him which confused Dimitri.

"What are you apologizing for Rosaline?"

"Dedue probably already told you what happened yesterday so I'm apologizing."

"What happened yesterday?"

I looked at Dimitri in confusion then at Dedue.

"You didn't tell him anything?"

"I didn't think it was relevant to tell our majesty about it. I assumed you didn't want him knowing."

My eyes widen by Dedue's words. I couldn't believe them. I then remembered something Ric told me yesterday.

"Hey Rosaline?"

"Yeah, Ric?"

"Can you do me a favor? I heard about what happened with Dedue. Leo told me since Claude told him about it. Don't try to blame him for what happened to your family. I say that if he wasn't the culprit then he's not at fault. I mean what if someone stole money from me and I met their son. I'm not going to attack their son since he is innocent. He doesn't carry his parents' sins with him. I can't begin to imagine what you feel at all but from an outsider's perspective, that's my advice."

Dedue didn't kill my family. I know that.

"Well I apologized. If you want to hear the story you can ask Dedue if you want."

I bowed again towards Dimitri.

"I must be going."

I quickly left. I still can't look at Dedue's face.

Because when I see his face, all I see is my family's corpses.

* * *

L:

I was with Claude and Lysithea in the training grounds when Rosaline walked in. She looked upset which made Claude jump.

"Not again."

"What?"

Lysithea and I spoke at the same time in confusion. Claude who looked nervous spoke.

"H-Hey Rosaline. Need something?"

Rosaline looked at Claude and then at me. Her face changed into her normal expression. She then bowed to Claude.

"I'm sorry Claude, for yesterday. I said some things that I shouldn't have and I hurt you. I lashed out at you for no reason even though you were just trying to help."

"What?"

Once again, Lysithea and I spoke at the same time. We both looked at Claude who looked relieved when he spoke.

"Oh, that's why you're here. Trust me Rosaline, that is all water under the bridge for me."

Rosaline straightened her back and spoke again.

"Still, that was wrong of me so please forgive me."

"Sure I forgive you. We can close this entire debacle with a hug."

Claude opened his arms and Lysithea and I gave Claude a glare. To our surprise, Rosaline hugged him. Claude had a more surprised expression on his face then we did. After their hug ended she gave a smile to Claude.

"Thank you Claude."

She then turned to leave the training halls but before she left she turned around and waved at me.

"See ya Leo."

I waved back.

"Bye, Rosa."

She left and Claude slowly turned towards me.

"Wow. Do you think she likes me Leo?"

I hit Claude in the head while answering him.

"Of course not. She's just a nice person. And again, stop with calling me Leo."

I realized that I fell into Claude's trap.

"Interesting. I can't call you Leo but Rosaline can. Plus you called her Rosa which last I heard, she isn't fond of."

Claude was eyeing me suspiciously as he spoke. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Claude, you overthink things too much. We are just friends."

"Suuure."

He turned back around to grab a bow and continue practicing his shooting. I know Claude means well most of the time but his snooping gets on my nerves sometimes. Before I was going to continue my swordsmanship I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned to see Lysithea looking at me.

"Is what you say true Leonardo?"

"About what?"

"About you and Rosaline."

I was confused as to why she was questioning me. Maybe she has been hanging out with Claude too much. Not maybe, I know I have.

"Yeah it's true."

"You don't think it's more than that?"

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure she has room for one man in her heart, and that's Prince Dimitri."

I smiled at the thought of watching Rosaline trying to talk to Dimitri. I then realized that maybe I'm hanging out with Ric too much since that's something he would do.

"Well that's good."

I then return my attention towards Lysithea and I give her a confused look.

"Why's that?"

She avoided eye contact with me when I asked her.

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be practicing like Claude is. I have to practice my magic so if you'll excuse me."

She then walked away from me and went to practice her magic on a wooden dummy. I was going to talk to her more but she obviously doesn't want to. Ric told me if a woman leaves you with those kinds of words, then that means they like me. For some reason I find it difficult to believe him. I think that sort of thing only happens to him.

**AN:**

Yahello! Another quick upload for you all. I was honestly surprised on how fast I got the last chapter out which was why I didn't write much on the **AN** last chapter. Sadly I have a lot I wanted to say this time but my laptop broke again and I'm posting this on my friend's computer. When my laptop is fixed I'll either change this **AN** or just write what I wanted to write here on the next chapter. I don't have a time table for my laptop so who knows when I'll post again. I say this, thanks to Metal Flash for giving me the nice motivation for writing this chapter. That's it so have a great day and thank you for reading.-Omas125


	13. WC: Family Ties-A Blinded Battle

Rs:

We were marching to Gaspard with Catherine and the Knight of Serios. The forest is dense with trees which make it difficult to see too far ahead. Luckily Catherine sent scouts ahead to tell us if there was any danger.

The march was fairly quiet with the exception of Annette and Mercedes, who were trying to brighten everyone else's mood. It wasn't working.

After we told Ashe about our current mission, Felix still butted heads with Dimitri. It almost seemed like Felix was just trying to argue with Dimitri.

Dimitri finally was told about the incident between Dedue and me. I could tell from his eyes that he was upset with me even if he tells me otherwise. Right now the Blue Lions are not acting like a house should be, which is what Ashe doesn't need right now. I just hope this mission can be over and done with so we can hopefully try to move on from all of this. Even if I'm partly to blame.

While we were marching, the Knights of Serios were ahead of us so I noticed Catherine wave me towards her. I gave her a confused look but I increased my pace to match hers.

"Did you need me Catherine?"

"Yes, I just want to apologize again for the other day. You got involved with a situation that had nothing to do with you."

Technically she was right. I only went to talk to them to see if they could help cook with Ashe. I would have never guessed that I would learn about Leo and Ric's lives. I don't regret it though.

"Like I said before, it's fine. I mean they are my friends so I don't see it as a situation that has nothing to do with me."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at my response and then gave me a smile.

"I'm glad someone like you is friends with Richard. I was worried about him when I was told that he joined the Officer's Academy but I guess that I was worried about nothing."

Once again I was confused.

"Why were you worried?"

For a split second, she gave me a serious glare but she quickly looked up and quietly laughed at my question.

"Sorry, it's just that I hope I don't ruin his image of him for you when I tell you this."

Now I really wanted to know what she had to say to me. She looked forward but she stopped smiling.

"Richard was very different when he was younger. Honestly he was slightly unrecognizable to me when I met him that day at Garreg Mach. I doubt the old Richard would even talk to anyone let alone make friends."

My eyes widen at her words. I wanted to know more even if it felt slightly wrong to learn this from someone other than Richard. My curiosity took over and I was waiting for Catherine to continue. For some reason she paused and her face became more serious.

"How about this Rosaline, if you prove to me that you're a good fighter, I will tell you anything you want about Richard?"

I wanted to retort to her that our mission was more of a clean-up rather than an actual battle, but I merely nodded to her request. Even though she wasn't looking at me, she still accepted my response.

"Good. I hope you don't disappoint."

I gave her another confused look until I heard a Knight of Serios come towards us.

"Catherine, we haven't heard anything from our scouts since they went ahead of us. What should we do?"

When I heard that, I instinctively grabbed my axe that I was carrying on my back. Something like that would usually mean that this mission was going to be more difficult than we thought. Once again our mission would take a turn for the worse.

Before Catherine could give out orders, I noticed something ahead of us. I quickly voiced my discovery.

"Is it me or does it seem more foggy ahead of us?"

The Knights of Serios all looked ahead and squinted their eyes. Only Catherine reacted before anyone else could.

"Everyone get ready!"

Before I knew it, like a wave crashing onto a ship, a fog came towards us. I quickly turned around and tried to see if everyone else was okay but I could barely see them. I could barely see anything around me. I did hear Catherine give out orders.

"Everyone to me!"

Since I was already close to her I waited for the rest of the Blue Lions to walk towards us. After everyone gathered around Catherine, Dimitri spoke first.

"Is this an attack or something else?"

Catherine tried to look around herself but she only had an angered expression on her face.

"It's an ambush. Somehow the rebels snuck past the Church's force and are attacking us."

"But why attack us?"

Catherine didn't answer Dimitri's question. When she spoke again it was to give us orders.

"Dimitri, I want you and the Blue Lions to continue to march forward while I'll take my men and branch off our original course. If we keep moving as one big unit, it would just make us an easier target for the enemy. I can't imagine this fog goes on forever so keep marching and don't worry about attacking any of my men. We will only fight if provoked, so if anyone attacks you, assume it's the enemy. Understood?"

Dimitri looked Catherine in the eye before answering her.

"Yes, understood."

"Good. Now get moving before the enemy attacks."

Catherine and her three knights walked into the fog and they disappeared quickly. Dimitri looked at the ground and then at us.

"Everyone, follow me and always look at our surroundings. We don't know where our enemy will attack from."

Everyone, minus Annette and Mercedes, drew their weapons out. Dimitri and Dedue were in the front while Ingrid and Sylvain were behind them. Mercedes and Annette were behind them and Ashe was in front of Felix and me.

It was eerily quiet for a forest. We all walked a slow pace which made it more suspenseful for us. Anytime anyone stepped on a branch everyone would jump and look around. I felt my hands shake as I tried to tighten my grip on the axe. I looked at Felix to see how he was but he had his attention elsewhere. To my surprise, he spoke up.

"Wait a minute."

He merely spoke to himself but since I was so close to him I heard him. He walked away from the group and into the fog. I tried to yell without raising my voice.

"Felix! Get back here!"

He either ignored me or he didn't hear me. Without looking at the rest of the group, I walked towards Felix. Felix was in an attack stance when I got closer to him which made me tense up. I stood a few feet away from him, and I noticed that he was moving slowly forward. I tried to mimic him by preparing for an attack while walking forward.

"You gotta be kidding me."

Felix's words confused me as did his actions. He lowered his sword and looked at a tree. I still walked slowly towards him in confusion until I saw what he saw.

A dead body.

A Knight of Serios.

I was now standing next to Felix as we looked at the body. I then remember something that happened earlier.

"I think this was one of the scouts that Catherine sent before we got hit by the fog. I assume he got caught in the fog."

"But something doesn't make sense."

I gave Felix a quick glance which was lucky since I saw someone jump out of the fog and towards us.

"Felix move!"

Felix quickly raised his blade which countered the enemy's sneak attack. I took a step back when another enemy came at me.

A man with a spear was charging me.

If I didn't have my axe already in my hand, I would have been stabbed by his spear. I positioned my axe to block the attack which succeeded. The man lost his balance which made it easy for me to attack him.

After one swing from my axe, the man was on the floor. I looked at Felix, who was already looking at the scout's corpse. I then heard his voice.

"They placed him here so they could sneak attack us."

"You would think if they had such a plan they would use better fighters. Do you think they are holding back just because we are students? I can't believe they thought they would be fighting us and not the Knights of Serios."

"No, they know exactly who they're fighting."

I was confused by his statement but decided to voice another confusion I had.

"What confuses me is how easy we dispatched them. If they were using fog and sneak attacks on us they could have easily taken us down one by one."

"If you're wondering if they are using their full force on us, they are."

I wanted to ask him how he knew that but another voice from behind us interrupted me.

"There you guys are."

Dimitri and the rest of the Blue Lions walked towards us. Dimitri had a look of relief.

"I was worried when Ashe told me that you two went into the woods without us. I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Save your useless concern for later, boar."

I wanted to yell at Felix but Ashe's voice stopped the words from leaving my throat.

"No…"

Ashe walked past me and towards the enemy that Felix killed. To everyone's confusion, Ashe went on his knees towards the body. He held the man's head in his arms. Everyone was looking at Ashe except for Felix. Sylvain spoke for the rest of us.

"Ashe?"

I could barely hear Ashe speak.

"Why…"

Felix filled in the blanks for us.

"The people who attack Rosaline and me are villagers from Gaspard. That's why they were easy to dispatch. They are barely trained for combat."

Everyone's eyes widened at Felix's words. I looked at Ashe again and now it made sense.

The people who are attacking us are people Ashe knows. They are commoners like him. People he used to greet every day and talked to. People who probably celebrated when Ashe was accepted into the Officer's Academy. People who cared for Ashe and vise versa. I tightened my fist at this realization. I barely heard Dimitri's words.

"That must be why they are using the fog. They are hoping that the fog could give them an advantage since they aren't as trained in combat as we are. They are hiding their weakness with the fog."

That's why Felix said what he said to me earlier. This is their best. They don't have much. I felt my anger increase at everyone's words.

"How could Lord Lonato use his people like this? He is supposed to protect these people not use them as pawns."

When I spoke out, I forgot that I was speaking about Ashe's father. I looked at Ashe and before I spoke, Ashe stood up.

"You're right Rosaline. I don't understand why Lord Lonato would do something like this. We have a mission to finish, and I intend to get to the bottom of this."

Before anyone could speak a fireball was cast towards us. Dedue, who had a shield, stood in front of the fireball. He took the brunt of the force but before we could get our bearings, more men attacked us.

I think a dozen men were attacking us which would have been overwhelming if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't trained fighters. That's what I thought at least.

"Sorry Dimitri."

"Get out of my way dog!"

"Move Sylvain!"

Their plan was working. Our vision was narrow so we kept bumping into each other. We were clashing more with our own weapons than with the enemy's. We were taking hits that should have been easily blocked and countered. Annette and Mercedes couldn't even use their magic since they could easily hit one of us by mistake. At this rate we could lose this battle.

An idea entered my head. A foolish one but an idea nonetheless. I charged forward and away from my group. I knocked down two rebels and now I was away from the chaos. Once I had my bearings, looked around me and now I had more space to fight. I also noticed some of my housemates did the exact same thing as me.

After a few minutes, we had defeated the rebels that attacked us. Before we could sigh in relief, Felix yelled at us.

"Don't forget the mage!"

As soon as he spoke, a giant gush of air hit all of us and half of us fell to the ground. Only Dimitri, Felix, Dedue, and Ashe remained standing. Dedue held to Ashe to prevent him from falling down. Felix's voice once again rang in my ears.

"Fire at the mage Ashe!"

Ashe had his bow pointed at where he thought the mage was but he never fired the arrow. Once we all regained our footing, Ashe didn't fire the arrow.

"You idiot!"

Felix yelled at Ashe before running towards where he thought was the mage. After a few seconds, we heard a man scream.

Ashe finally lowered his bow and everyone had gotten up from the attack. Felix walked back and towards Ashe. He grabbed Ashe by the collar and began screaming.

"Are you trying to get us killed!? I don't care if they were your friends or complete strangers! They are our enemy! They didn't hesitate to kill us so why do you!?"

We all remained still as Felix beratted Ashe. Ashe only responded in a whisper that I barely heard.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Are you going to say that when one of us is killed by another one of your mistakes?"

This time Ashe was silent. Ingrid spoke but her voice was lost in Felix's voice.

"Maybe you're secretly working for Lord Lonato and you're just waiting for the moment to attack us!"

"Felix!"

This time Dimitri's words reached us but Felix ignored him. Ashe's words were spoken loud enough so we all heard him.

"I would never do something like that Felix! Why would I betray the Blue Lions?"

"That's my question to you."

What next was a surprise to everyone. I swung a fist into Felix's face which made him crash into the ground. Ashe also fell to the ground.

"Rosaline?"

Dimitri's words left my ears as soon as they entered them. I merely looked at Felix while he remained on the ground. He was holding the spot where I punched his face and he looked at me with anger.

"I finally landed a hit on you Felix."

Felix's eyes widened at my statement but his state of shock only lasted a second. He quickly got up and grabbed his sword and he pointed it at me. I readied my axe and waited for his first move. Before Felix or I could move, Ashe moved in between us.

"Enough you two! Please don't fight!"

Ashe's words reached me quickly, so I lowered my axe. Felix still had his eyes on me. I could tell he was upset and wanted to fight me. After a few seconds, he finally lowered his sword. Ashe spoke once Felix finally calmed down.

"Thank you."

As soon as he spoke the fog disappeared around us. Everyone looked around in shock. I noticed Catherine from a distance and a mage on the ground near her. I quickly try to get her attention.

"Catherine!"

I doubt she heard me since her eyes were fixated to what was infront of her. I followed her eyes and I saw the sole reason why we're here.

"Lord Lonato."

We couldn't hear him speak but he said something to Catherine. She only responded by pulling out Thunderbrand. Dimitri snapped me back into reality.

"We have to help Catherine!"

Dimitri charged toward Lord Lonato and his men. I quickly followed him as did everyone else.

Except Ashe.

We clashed with Lord Lonato and his men and it was obviously that they were trained for combat. Lord Lonato had less men than us but they were holding their own against us.

I, in particular, was having trouble with a swordsman. He dodged almost every one of my swings and his strikes always seemed to land. I wanted to ask for assistance but everyone else was dealing with a knight. I had to face him alone.

I decided to wait for him to attack and find a way to counter. He tried to stab my stomach but I quickly sidestepped. I tilted more towards my left so when I regained my balance I could use the momentum to swing my axe harder. He raised his sword to block my axe and did a complete 360 turn. I was wide open and he lunged at me.

Before I could react, the swordsman was stabbed in the chest and he fell to the ground. I quickly looked at who saved me and to my surprise it was Felix. I tried to speak but an arrow flew perfectly between Felix and me. I followed the arrow and it hit a knight that was charging towards us. Felix lunged at the knight to finish the job but I turned to see who shot the arrow.

My eyes met with eyes that were filled with tears.

"Thank you Ashe."

Shortly after, we had defeated Lord Lonato and his men. Most of us were hurt but nothing too severe.

Lord Lonato was on his knees and Catherine held her sword over his head. I couldn't hear them but it was obvious what was going to happen.

"Wait!"

Ashe ran towards them. Everyone was watching them but Dimitri clapped his hands which made us look at him.

"Listen everyone, today was technically a successful mission but I doubt I can stand here and say it was a job well done."

He looked at Felix and me when he spoke. Before I could retort we all heard a thud on the ground. Annette jumped at the sound and was quickly embraced by Mercedes. Ingrid's face was scrunched in anger. To my surprise, even Sylvain was quiet. He had a serious look on his face that I have never seen before.

"Ashe left to check on his brothers back in Gaspard. I didn't send anyone with him since I believe no one would attack hi,."

Catherine's voice snapped us back to attention.

"There shouldn't be anymore work for you guys so we should start heading back."

Everyone started to walk away before Catherine called us.

"Dimitri and Rosaline. A word."

Dimitri and I stayed behind with Catherine. She looked at us with a grave expression. She had something in her hand.

A bloody letter.

"I have some bad news."

* * *

R:

"-so that's the gist of it. So what do you think I should?"

"..."

"I wonder why I thought to ask."

I was looking at Linhardt who was sitting next to me on a bench. To anyone from a distance, they would assume two friends were talking. Sadly they would be mistaken.

"I wonder what part did he fall asleep at."

I looked at him one more time before sighing and shaking my head. I told him my problem in length and this is what I get. Then again, what did I expect.

I looked around and to my surprise I saw Edelgard walking alone. Hubert is almost always with her so I wonder what he must be doing that is preventing him from being with Edelgard.

"Well it was nice talking to you Linhardt. Have a nice nap."

I walked away but before I was too far from Linhardt, I heard a voice.

"Thanks."

I quickly turned around and I saw Linhardt fall over and was lying down on the entire bench. I wanted to say something to him but I chose to ignore it for now and walk towards Edelgard.

"Edelgard."

She turned her head to look at me and she flashed me a smile.

"Evening Richard. What brings you here?"

I realize that we were outside Garreg Mach and close to the forest that I went through with her on my first day. It would seem weird that I was out here.

"I was just walking around and by chance I saw you."

I didn't want to tell her that I wasted my time talking to a sleeping Linhardt. She tried to look at the direction from where I came from, but I blocked her vision.

"I could ask you what the future ruler of the Empire is doing here."

"Please refrain from addressing me like that."

She then sighed before speaking again.

"I don't hate Hubert's company, but this is one of the few times where I am away from him."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll leave you to whatever you were doing."

I understand how she feels. Being around Hubert almost 24/7 would be the worst. I turned around but before I could move my feet, Edelgard called me.

"I don't mind if you keep me accompany Richard."

I turned back to face her with a smile on my face.

"My, my, princess. Be careful with your words. You could make a man's heart race with those words if they come from your mouth."

"Hush Richard. Don't say such nonsense. I doubt I could make any man's heart beat, let alone yours, with merely my words."

My smile grows even bigger.

"Not true Edelgard. I bet if you really try, you could make an emotionless man blush. Like our Professor, for example."

Her face quickly reddened.

"W-Why would you bring him up?"

"Just an example."

It was obvious to me that our Profesor had caught Edelgard's attention. I doubt Hubert even notices but the look in her eyes tells me all.

"Anyways, what are you doing out here alone Edelgard?"

"I retract my early statement. I would rather be alone right now."

She started to walk away but I quickly caught up with her. I maintained my pace with her. She doesn't say anything to me so I decide to speak first.

"You know it's very unbefitting of a princess to ignore one of her people when they ask a question."

Edelgard rolled her eyes at my statement but she answered me.

"Every so often I like to walk and clear my head."

I stopped smiling when she finished talking. I sometimes forget she probably has a million things to worry about. I decided to make her worry about something more important.

"Well if you have a minute, do you mind hearing me out with a problem I have?"

She raised her eyebrow at my request.

"This is a little surprising. I would never think that you would have a problem too big for yourself."

"Hey, I'm not some cool guy who can live life problem free. I have problems just like anyone else would."

"My apologies. That was foolish of me to make you treat me like a normal person, yet I treat you so differently."

"Jeez, Edelgard. You don't have to be so serious. I was joking around. You should learn to just take a breath of air and let your mind rest."

"Make my mind rest?"

She gave me a quizzical look which made me almost laugh. I decided to change the subject from me and I wanted to try to help her for once.

"What I mean is to shut your brain down for a bit. Stop worrying over everything and forget your responsibilities for a while. I bet when you walk alone, you still think about your duties."

"Well…"

"Exactly! You're not clearing your mind at all. Just walk and breath in the fresh air around us. Slowly let your worries leave you. Sometimes closing your eyes helps."

I nod at her so that she could do what I just told her. Edelgard faced forward and closed her eyes. She started to breath in and out slowly. Her face seemed to loosen up. While I was looking at her I felt a sting in my heart.

I'm such a hypocrite.

I decided to blow in her ears which made her jump and squeal.

"Richard!"

I start to laugh at her actions.

"Sorry Edelgard. I really am."

My laughter contradicted my words. She kept glaring at me.

"Are you still thinking about your duties?"

Her face had a look of realization. I smiled again at her.

"See. Give your mind some rest and just enjoy a walk."

I continued to walk and Edelgard quickly followed me.

"I will decide to forget that you just blew into my ear Richard."

"You're starting to sound like a princess again, Edelgard."

"Then I will say this as a teenage girl, if you do that again I will make sure you rue the day."

"That's the attitude I want to hear from you Edelgard!"

I laughed at her threat which made Edelgard laugh as well.

It's too easy to forget that almost everyone who is attending the Officer's Academy are teenagers. The problems we face are more suited for adults while we should be able to enjoy our youths as much as we can. That's the world I want to see before I die.

Edelgard and I walked into this forest as a princess and a future knight, and we continued to walk in the forest as two teenagers. As it should be.

**AN:**

Yahello! It's been a crazy few months. First off, I hope everyone is doing well and staying indoors. Be safe. Second off I would like to tell you the wild time I had since the last chapter.

Last time I wrote I was using my friend's computer because my laptop broke. That was the end of February. I got my laptop back the next week which was the beginning of March. The day I got it, the laptop was fixed but then it turned out it had another problem so I sent it out to be fixed again. I can't confirm anything but the repair took the entire month to finish which I believe it's because of what's going on now. I sent it the week before everything closed down. I was so upset since I had spring break and I wanted to write during that time but I had no laptop, I couldn't go anywhere since most places were closed. Time to learn about me, I live in Illinois so I believe we were the first or one of the first states to have the stay-at-home put on us. Anyways, March was almost over and then finally I got back my laptop. The next part is my fault but still. After I got my laptop back, Person 5 Royal came out and I have only been playing that. Sorry. Now that I have writing this all out, it's not that wild.

I still have school but they are online. I also still work since I at work at a medicine warehouse. My boss was telling us that we were heroes like the doctors and I was like what are you talking about. Anyone can do our job while only doctor can do their jobs. I digress. Thank you for your patience and sorry for the wait. My writing time is decreasing so I don't know how soon I'll be writing a new chapter. I am also playing on actually using my profile which my brother told me to use. I'll write the status of my stories and the chapters. I will also write stuff about me so get excited to know more about me. Yeah.

There were more story related things I wanted to write here but I will leave that for next chapter. Thank you reading and stay safe everyone.-Omas125


End file.
